A Most Suitable Wife
by Iceache
Summary: What if Elizabeth didn't receive a letter from Darcy following his disastrous proposal in Kent? What if Mr Darcy received some worrying news that altered his need for a wife? Darcy finds himself in urgent need of an heir and his quest to find a suitable wife drastically alters the events of Pride and Prejudice. Will they ever be able to overcome their misunderstandings?
1. Pemberley

_You will need to forgive the poor writing, this is my first P&amp;P fanfiction and I have a relatively good idea for a story, I just hope you can bear with me long enough for me to get it onto the screen. In this version of events, following the proposal at Rosings Darcy was unable to deliver his letter to Elizabeth. She is therefore none the wiser about Mr Wickham, she doesn't know Mr Darcy's reasons for separating her sister and Mr Bingley and still thinks that Mr Darcy is a proud, disagreeable snob. Mr Darcy also receives news which adds pressure to his quest for a bride and need for an heir. But all in good time, we'll get to that. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had to admit it, Miss Bingley's enthusiastic compliments were well deserved, Pemberley was indeed perfection itself. She could not remember ever seeing an estate so sympathetically managed, nor grounds so beautiful. Removing her bonnet, she turned her face to the sun and closed her eyes, basking in warmth as it caressed her face. The smell of summer, the sound of nature, the breeze weaving through her curls, being here invoked a surprising feeling of peace. The trepidation that she had felt about visiting the estate was gone, and though she could never admit it out loud, she felt that she perhaps had a little bit more of an understanding of the Master's pride, Pemberley was magnificent and certainly a worthy home.

Walking down to the water's edge, Elizabeth stopped to view a Dragonfly perched on a reed, it's majestic body shimmering in the summer's rays. Just like her, he seemed entirely content, free to enjoy the beauty around him. As she turned to make her way towards the drive she was surprised when a young girl appeared from the path hidden by a large pruned bush. Both started, each clearly not expecting to encounter anyone else during their ramble. Elizabeth coloured as she noticed the distinct resemblance to Mr Darcy and dropped to a quick curtsy, the young girl mirrored and smiled apprehensively.

'Pray, please accept my apologies for startling you, I was just returning to the house to wait for my companions'. Elizabeth bit her lip uncertainly, they had not been introduced and to presume to introduce herself would be considered poor manners, but given the unexpectedness of their meeting, she felt that there was no other course of action but to speak directly to Miss Darcy.

Miss Darcy's eyes widened but she quickly schooled her features and again attempted to smile, this time with forced confidence. 'Do not worry yourself, I was unaware that we had company. I am Miss Darcy, welcome to my home'.

'And I am Miss Bennett, I have travelled to Derbyshire with my Aunt and Uncle, my Aunt hails from Lambton and had a desire to return.' She smiled reassuringly and hoped that Miss Darcy would feel more at ease.

'Derbyshire? Bennett?' Miss Darcy frowned and dropped her eyes to the ground for a moment. Elizabeth felt the colour rising to her cheeks as she realised it entirely possible that Mr Darcy had informed his sister of his proposal in Kent, Miss Darcy however looked up at her and beamed leaving Elizabeth entirely confused. 'Then I believe that we may have a common acquaintance. Do you know my brother?'

Nervously, Elizabeth cleared her throat and tilted her head. 'Your brother visited the neighbourhood with his friend Mr Bingley. We were in company on a few occasions.' Suddenly dread began to build in the pit of her stomach and she looked to the bush where Miss Darcy had appeared from. 'Your brother, he is here with you?'

An expression of pleasure suffused Miss Darcy's face 'He is not, my brother is visiting a friend in Ireland currently, I expect him to return in the next few days. Am I right to believe that you are Miss Elizabeth Bennett?' Elizabeth nodded and Miss Darcy's smile brightened further '…. Will you walk with me Miss Bennett? We very rarely receive visitors at Pemberley, and my brother wrote to me of you often, I feel as though we have already met… but only if your party are not waiting for you of course..' Too startled by the thought of Mr Darcy writing to his sister about her, Elizabeth nodded without realisation.

The two ladies turned and walked the path alongside the lake, Miss Darcy it appeared was painfully shy, but attempting to fulfil her duties of mistress and thus making an effort to talk to a relative stranger. Elizabeth felt relief, though Mr Darcy had written to his sister of her, it would appear that Miss Darcy was unaware of her last meeting with Mr Darcy. During their walk, Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised by Miss Darcy and she learned much about the young lady. They shared their love of music, Miss Darcy was obviously passionate on the subject and became increasingly more animated and relaxed in her company. Elizabeth could not reconcile this young woman to the girl that Mr Wickham had described, she was shy, unsure, but not proud.

On reaching the end of the path, Elizabeth spotted Mr and Mrs Gardiner making their way towards them. She nervously wondered how Miss Darcy would react on being introduced to a Tradesman, but the genuine and slightly apprehensive smile that Miss Darcy was directing at her Aunt and Uncle made her confident that Miss Darcy would not be offended. Mrs Gardiner took her niece's arm when both parties met and smiled warmly at Miss Darcy.

'Miss Darcy, might I introduce my Aunt and Uncle to you, this is Mr Gardiner and Mrs Gardiner, they are from Cheapside in London. Aunt, Uncle might I introduce Miss Darcy. It is her home that we have been admiring'.

Miss Darcy immediately dropped to a curtsy and smiled at both of Elizabeth's relatives. 'It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Gardiner, Mrs Gardiner. I apologise for delaying your niece.'

Mrs Gardiner shook her head and laughed 'Please do not be sorry, we were delayed ourselves. Pemberley is magnificent, such a beautiful and grand estate, I fear we quite forgot ourselves'.

'Indeed' replied Mr Gardiner. 'You must be very proud, I daresay this is the finest Estate that I have ever seen'.

Miss Darcy inclined her head slightly in acceptance of the compliment. 'I thank you, it is a most beloved home'. She glanced at Elizabeth quickly and then back at the Gardiners. 'Miss Bennett tells me that you will be in the neighbourhood for two days, I wonder if you would like to join me for tea tomorrow?'

Miss Gardiner registered the surprise on Elizabeth's face, but smiled openly at Miss Darcy and exclaimed her delight and honour at the invitation and confirmed that they would be pleased to further their acquaintance. Elizabeth clasped her hands in front of her and smiled, it would be impolite to refuse the invitation, but she was nervous about the possibility of being at Pemberley when Mr Darcy returned.

'Splendid' Miss Darcy was positively beaming now, her shyness seemingly forgotten in the company. 'I shall arrange for a carriage to collect you tomorrow at the Inn…. It is only sad that you will be returning home before my brother returns. He shall be sad to have missed making your acquaintance'.

Mr Gardiner tipped his hat to Miss Darcy 'Sadly business calls me home, I have delayed my business for as long as possible, indeed we shall be sad to miss meeting him also.' Miss Darcy and Mrs Gardiner both glanced at Elizabeth who was studiously avoiding meeting anyone's eyes.

The carriage drawing into the courtyard caused the party to begin walking back towards the house, the ladies discussing their plans to meet on the morrow and Mr Gardiner following them at a leisurely pace.

At the Inn, Mrs Gardiner expressed her surprise at meeting Mrs Darcy, especially as the party had been assured that the family were not due to return to their country estate for another week.

'Miss Darcy informed me that her companion had to return home unexpectedly due to a family matter, it was decided by Mr Darcy that Georgiana would travel home earlier than expected.' Elizabeth returned her attention to a handkerchief that she was embroidering.

'Well then it is fortunate for us that Miss Darcy's plans were so altered, she is a delightful young girl. I am very much looking forward to taking tea with her tomorrow.' Mrs Gardiner's expression matched her words, she had found Miss Darcy to be polite and amiable, as had Elizabeth.

'She seems to be a very sweet girl, though perhaps a little shy, she certainly made a great deal of effort to be a charming hostess today, and with success. I too look forward to getting to know her better while we are in the country. I imagine that being alone in such a grand house can be somewhat lonely, in fact I wonder at her brother sending her there on her own at all.'

'Yes, but Lizzy, Miss Darcy did say that Mr Darcy was to return in a few days, so she is there alone for only a short time. Soon I believe they are to expect the Master's return and then I believe a large party is coming to visit the siblings'. Mrs Gardiner look up from her book. 'I have not seen a home with such grounds before Lizzy, I imagine that you would very much enjoy exploring the gardens of Pemberley, it is only a shame that we cannot stay longer.'

'Do not worry for me Aunt, there are many walks in Hertfordshire that I enjoy greatly and could never tire of. But you are quite correct, Pemberley's gardens are unparalleled.' Elizabeth returned her attention for the most part to her embroidery, the rest of her attention was marvelling at how Pemberley might once have been her home. 'Miss Bingley once suggested that Miss Darcy and Mr Bingley were on their way to becoming attached, having only met Miss Darcy today I cannot claim to know the particulars, but I think her to be too young to interest Mr Bingley… I do hope that Jane was deceived on that issue.'

'Indeed, she seems far too young for marriage. Though I know that many women much younger have married far less worthy men. I cannot believe, from what you told me of his character, that he would play with Jane's feelings so… but we cannot pretend to know what happened to make him leave Hertfordshire so quickly.'

Elizabeth grimaced and involuntarily an image of Mr Darcy and Caroline Bingley came into her mind. 'Oh I am sure that we can imagine Aunt, I am certain that we can imagine what, or rather who, drove Mr Bingley to return to London.'

Mrs Gardiner looked up at her niece in question, but Elizabeth did not continue her thoughts and instead applied her concentration to the fabric in front of her.

xxxxxxxx

Elizabeth had just finished recounting an incident involving a tree, stream, frog and very wet petticoats from her younger years to her aunt Gardiner and Miss Darcy, when all three women dissolved into giggles, Miss Darcy let out a rather unladylike snort causing both Mrs Gardiner and Elizabeth to laugh harder. Miss Darcy however coloured, her eyes wide, mortified by her actions, until Elizabeth reached out and grasped her hand, the joy in Elizabeth's eyes caused Miss Darcy to break into giggles once more. Soon all three were lifting handkerchiefs to their eyes to wipe away the tears of laughter.

Mrs Gardiner stood and made her way to the tea stand to refill her cup, Miss Darcy leaned back in her chair. 'I cannot remember a time when Pemberley was so full of laughter, you must promise to visit again… when my brother has returned perhaps? He would love to have you here!'

Miss Gardiner raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth and Elizabeth found herself stammering for words for a moment. 'I am sure that your brother is a very busy man Miss Darcy, I imagine he has very important matters here that will take up his time.' Miss Darcy's face fell and Elizabeth squeezed her hand reassuringly. 'I would very much like to write to you. I am sure that there are many stories from my wild childhood still to share that would both horrify and amuse you..' She hoped that her smile was reassuring and when Miss Darcy's face brightened slightly she knew that her hostess was happy with the suggestion.

'I do wish you would call me Georgiana, and if I may be permitted to call you Elizabeth?' Elizabeth could not help but be endeared by the unsure and eager expression on Miss Darcy's face. She smiled warmly and squeezed her hand again.

'My family and friends call me Lizzy, and I should hope that you would do the same… Georgiana,' Both ladies smiled brightly.

Mrs Gardiner returned to the settee with her cup and saucer and sat beside Miss Darcy. 'Now Lizzy, why don't you tell Miss Darcy what you did to poor Mr Taylor's son when you caught him beating his dog..' she smiled over the rim of her cup as Miss Darcy sat forward in her seat, eager to hear this new tale and Elizabeth rolled her eyes in good humour.

'It was his cow Aunt, and I would hardly call him poor.. I'm certain he got exactly what he deserved, though perhaps he didn't deserve it from a young lady'. Elizabeth looked at Miss Darcy and then back to her Aunt. 'In fact I am certain that Miss Darcy will be so shocked that she will never allow me to write to her….'

'Oh you must tell me Lizzy, I am ever so curious… I must know..'

Elizabeth laughed.. 'Well if you must..'

The ladies continued their visit in good humour, learning more about one another and being very pleased with the acquaintance. Elizabeth marvelled at the difference between brother and sister, and for one small moment wondered if perhaps her character study of Mr Darcy had perhaps been too severe. Thinking back on the events in Kent and the defamation of her family members' characters, she quickly dispelled that thought and imagined that their dispositions were simply different due to their upbringing and acquaintances.

When the time came for the ladies to return to Lambton, Georgiana became downcast. 'I so wish that you could stay in Derbyshire for longer, I am only sorry that I did not return sooner, so that we might have spent many more days together.'

'I am just pleased that we did meet Georgiana. I dearly love to laugh and today you have allowed me the opportunity for just that. I look forward to corresponding with you, and perhaps our paths will cross again one day.'

'Oh I am certain that they will.' The grin on Georgiana's face confused Elizabeth, but she smiled all the same.

'Miss Darcy, it has been a pleasure making your acquaintance' Mrs Gardiner took Georgiana's hand. 'When you are next in Town, it would be an honour to have you dine with us.'

'Oh I would enjoy that very much Mrs Gardiner'.

Elizabeth watched a genuine expression of delight spread across Georgiana's face. For a moment she fought with her conscience, but for the sake of her sister she could not go on without asking 'Does Mr Bingley hope to join your brother at Pemberley when he returns?'

'I am not sure Lizzie, I hope so. Mr Bingley has been my brother's constant companion for many years, I like him very much.' Elizabeth's face fell. 'In fact, sometimes I forget that I only have one brother, Mr Bingley is like a member of the family.'

Elizabeth sighed lightly, Jane had been deceived. Georgiana saw Mr Bingley as a brother, not a potential husband. Just then Mrs Reynolds announced that the carriage had arrived.

The party bid their adieus, promising to write soon and expressing delight at having made a new acquaintance. Georgiana asked Elizabeth if she had any message that she might pass onto her brother for her. Elizabeth thought for a long moment, naturally there was no point in pretending that Georgiana would not inform Mr Darcy of their visit, she wondered if he would be upset that she had presumed to visit Pemberley. Noticing Georgiana's curious gaze she shook her head and smiled. 'You may tell you brother from me that I wish him the best of health and happiness for his future.'

Georgiana frowned and nodded. 'I will tell him for you Lizzy.'

The ladies left, and as the carriage rumbled away from Pemberley and toward Lambton, Elizabeth could not help but wonder how the master of the estate might react when he learned of her meeting with his sister. Her mind wandered back to the last time she saw him, his eyes full of anger, his expression both pained and indignant. The man seemed more of a mystery to her now than ever before. She had not seen him since his disastrous proposal at Rosings, and she could not feel regret over her refusal, she only wished she could go back to that day and control her temper somewhat, so that they might have been able to part ways with a modicum of civility.

Huffing, she decided to think no more of the man and instead turned her attention back to the road. Little did she know that waiting for her at the Inn was a letter that would forever change life as Elizabeth Bennett knew it.

When the ladies returned to the Inn, Mr Gardiner was reading a book quietly in the corner of the room, he looked up and smiled warmly at both ladies as they entered.

'Eleanor, Elizabeth.. Did you enjoy your visit to Pemberley? I'd love to hear all about it '

'Oh yes, Miss Darcy is delightful Edward, a true gentlewoman. She will be a fine mistress one day, such pleasant manners..'

As Elizabeth tugged her gloves from her fingers she noticed the small pile of letters on the table. 'Are these for me Uncle?'

Mr Gardiner looked over and nodded 'Yes, they arrived whilst you were out this morning. Two at the same time, your sisters must be missing you dearly.' Elizabeth took up the letters and moved to the small table and chair by the window. 'And what say you Elizabeth, do you think you have formed a friend in young Miss Darcy?'

'Anyone who meets Miss Darcy could be nothing other than pleased with her, she is shy but very amiable. I like her very much indeed and I hope for us to continue our acquaintance.'

Elizabeth tore at the seal and Mr and Mrs Gardiner spoke amongst themselves as she read the contents of her letters. A gasp a few moments later caused both to turn suddenly to Elizabeth, Mrs Gardiner rushing to her side.

'My Lord Lizzy, what ever is the matter? Is everything at home as it should be?'

Elizabeth looked up with tears in her eyes 'Jane writes, she tells me that Lydia has eloped… with a soldier who was based with the militia in Meryton.' Mr Gardiner closed his eyes and Mrs Gardiner drew in a shaky, shocked breath. 'My father requests your assistance Uncle… We must return to Longbourn at once.' Mrs Gardiner put her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder comfortingly and looked to her husband.

'Your father has my assistance, naturally. What has been done?' Mr Gardiner got to his feet and grabbed a piece of paper from the bureau and a pen and started to furiously write a missive.

'My father has gone to London, they do not believe Lydia to have gone to Gretna… foolish girl, how could she be so ridiculous?!' Elizabeth dissolved into tears and Mrs Gardiner tried her best to reassure her.

'Lizzy, please it may not be as bad as we all think.. have some hope. Yes, Lydia's behaviour has been rash, but we may discover her married.'

'What hope can I have, she has ruined us all!'

Mr Gardiner called for the maid and passing the now sealed letter to her instructed her to have a rider deliver it to Longbourn by express.

'Come, we must gather our things, I will call for a carriage to deliver us back to Longbourn and then we will return to London to assist your father.' Mr Gardiner ushered the ladies out of the chair and towards the rooms. 'Perhaps your father will have discovered them and there will be more news when we reach Longbourn Lizzy.' He looked at the letter 'This letter is dated five days ago, there may be better news waiting for us.'

The party hurriedly packed their belongings and said goodbye to Lambton in a carriage bound for Hertfordshire, a sombre air settling over the party.

_Argh, so I'm not happy with this really, I just needed to set the scene and a friendship between Georgiana and Elizabeth without Darcy being in the picture. I hope you can stick with it, but if it's rubbish tell me and I'll abandon it for a writing style that I can actually master. _


	2. Marwood House

_Thank you everyone for the kind comments, and to those who pointed out some of my oversights, I was dubious about even uploading this story so I suppose that I was in such a hurry to do it before I changed my mind that I missed some glaringly obvious errors. I will attempt to do better in future. Some people were confused by Georgiana's reaction to Elizabeth and her manner towards her… I wanted to create the image that Georgiana was aware of Darcy's feelings for Elizabeth through his correspondence with her and that she was making a conscious effort in the absence of Darcy to be a confident hostess to the woman that she believed would be the future mistress of Pemberley. That may not have come across quite as I hope it would. _

Darcy breathed in the Irish air, the smell of salt and wet grass permeated his senses and he closed his eyes letting the cool breeze wash over him. Ireland was greener than any land he had set eyes on before, and the breeze cooler. He welcomed the change of scenery, his mind screamed for it, an escape from England and all of the troubles that his life held.

As the carriage that he had dismounted pulled away towards the stables, a tall and well built gentleman descended the steps from the grand house. 'Darcy.. you're a full hour early, we did not expect you until luncheon'. On reaching Darcy the two men shook hands. 'I am sorry I was not here to greet you on arrival.'

'Do not trouble yourself De Vere, the ship arrived ahead of schedule and it was an easy journey thereafter. I am simply glad to be back on solid ground.'

'Well it has been too long, I am glad that you have finally made your way across the water to visit Marwood House, come let us get you indoors and you can freshen up. The ladies are excited to see you again.'

Darcy made his way up the steps with Mr De Vere slower than he might have normally made the journey. De Vere was a handsome man, twelve years older than Darcy with dark curled hair and a smattering of greys. His chin was covered by a well groomed beard and the cut of his clothes showed him to be a very fashionable gentleman indeed. Darcy and De Vere had met at Cambridge, and had formed a close bond, but being older than Darcy, De Vere had left University and returned to his father's estate in Ireland. Though not of Irish descent, the old Mr De Vere had fallen in love with an Irish woman following the death of his own wife and taken an estate there to be with her. Mr De Vere had thus been taken to Ireland when he was a lad and like his father, fallen in love with an Irish woman and never left again.

De Vere arranged for his housekeeper to show Mr Darcy to his rooms, and both men agreed to meet in the study in an hour for Brandy before meeting up with the ladies.

De Vere was waiting for Darcy when he entered the study, a brandy on the sideboard ready for his guest.

'So how are things in England Darcy? You've not been ensnared by any of the mamas for their beautiful daughters have you?'

'Fortunately not' Darcy replied dryly, he took up his glass and stalked to the fireplace. 'Though I am not getting any younger Frederick, it is time that I start to accept my fate.'

'Nonsense, there is a woman out there worthy of your hand and you have time yet to find her.'

Darcy stared into the flames and took a long drink from his glass. 'If only that were true, time is the one thing I do not have.'

De Vere frowned in confusion. 'What do you mean?'

Darcy turned to him forcing a smile 'Pray ignore me, too many days on the sea… shall we join the ladies?'

De Vere groaned 'I was hoping that we might have delayed their fawning for a little longer but if you insist, I suppose that we must.'

'Fawning! Come old man, your wife has eyes only for you and your daughter, well she was no more than a scrawny child when I last laid eyes on her.'

De Vere clapped a hand on Darcy's back, missing the younger man's wince and guided him to the door before whispering into his ear 'That's the problem with daughters Darcy, they do not remain little girls for long enough'.

Darcy chuckled as they made their way out of the study and towards the drawing room. When the entered the room, both women were busy with screens, which were immediately forgotten as they rushed to greet the gentlemen.

'Mr Darcy! What an honour to have you here with us. It has been too long.'

Mr Darcy bowed over Mrs De Vere's hand. 'Indeed it has madam, I apologise because the fault has been all mine, too much work and not enough pleasure.' Mrs De Vere was a beautiful woman, pale skinned with thick black hair and emerald green eyes, an Irish beauty through and through. Mr Darcy straightened and looked to the younger woman standing beside her mother. Miss De Vere was indeed no longer the scrawny and awkward teenager that he had encountered so long ago. In fact there was no doubt at all that she had turned into a full grown woman, around the same age as Miss Elizabeth Bennet. He cursed himself inwardly for the comparison. Taking her hand he pressed it lightly. 'Miss De Vere, you are certainly much taller than I remember.'

She giggled and withdrew her hand lightly. 'It has been more than 7 years now has it not Mr Darcy? Surely you would expect some change?'

'Indeed.' He looked at Miss De Vere in appreciation for a moment, she was everything as beautiful as her mother but with an innocence of youth.

'Shall we sit?' Mrs De Vere gestured to the settees and rang the bell for tea as she swept her skirt under her and seated herself next to her husband. Mr Darcy was left to sit next to Miss De Vere.

'How long do you plan to stay in the country Mr Darcy?' Miss De Vere questioned whilst returning her attention to her screen.

'Not long Miss De Vere, this is a short visit. I intend to return in a week. My sister expects my arrival at Pemberley shortly and I do not wish for her to remain there alone.'

'Oh, we shall be sad to lose you so quickly. It has been some time since we last had visitors.'

Mr Darcy looked to her father 'Perhaps if your father would take the trouble to cross the sea and bring you all to England you would be better entertained. Your father still has many friends, and he pays them not nearly enough attention.'

Mr De Vere smiled 'Come now Darcy, you would not have us exposed to the Ton yearly would you? I am not sure that my sensibilities could survive it. Though there are many sensible and interesting people to be met, there are also just as many simpletons. My true friends know that they are welcome to visit me here whenever they wish it, and we make the trip to England whenever an invitation is extended….and only when that invitation promises to be away from Town.'

Darcy shook his head.

Mrs De Vere poured herself a cup of tea from the tray that had been brought into the room. 'Tell me Mr Darcy, how is your sister. She was a young girl when I last saw her.'

Darcy paused contemplating how he might answer without being completely unfaithful to the truth 'Georgiana is well, she masters her music lessons with passion, though she is somewhat reticent in the company of strangers..'

'Must take after you then Darcy' Mr De Vere cut in. Darcy dipped his head to acknowledge the honesty in Mr De Vere's statement.

'Perhaps she needs a friend closer to her in age?' Mrs De Vere smiled over her cup, obviously hinting at her daughter becoming a friend to Georgiana, but it was not Miss De Vere that Darcy's mind conjured an image of. 'Abigail, would be a good influence, she is older than your sister, but not too much older that she cannot relate to her. Every woman longs for a sister Mr Darcy.'

Miss De Vere blushed very prettily at her mother's insinuation and lowered her eyes. Mr Darcy could not help but reflect on the pretty picture that she made. Indeed she had blossomed into a very beautiful young woman. His heart still ached for the woman who had rejected him in Kent, but time was against him now and he could no longer wait for his heart to be engaged. Mr Darcy was in want of a wife.

'Yes, perhaps you are right Mrs De Vere.' From the corner of his eye, Darcy could see Miss De Vere's blush deepen as she applied herself to the screen in front of her.

At dinner, Darcy found himself seated next to Miss De Vere, she was a pleasant enough sort of girl, but she showed little interest in books or nature, rather her interests seemed to be in arts and fashion. Though intelligent, Darcy found little enjoyment in their discussions, Miss De Vere appeared to defer to his every opinion and occasionally her penchant for agreeing with him reminded him of Miss Bingley. He found himself wishing that she would completely disagree with his opinion on the masters, or suddenly remember a book that she had recently read which was not a novella, each time he would scold himself for wishing her to be someone other than herself.

He often felt Mrs De Vere's eyes on him, watching his interactions with her daughter. He could understand it in a way, Fitzwilliam Darcy was considered a very eligible bachelor, and the De Vere's had but one child, it was natural that they would want to see her well settled. De Vere was a good friend, Miss De Vere was a respectable woman.. perhaps she was the type of woman that he could grow to admire. He believed that his family would favour the match, obviously once his Aunt had gotten over her disappointment regarding Anne. But could Fitzwilliam Darcy be happy with a pretty wife, who agreed with his every opinion, who deferred to his every preference? He wished that he knew.

Suddenly Darcy realised that the party were watching him, most likely expecting an answer to some question and he had not attended the conversation at all. Embarrassed he excused himself, he was quite suddenly feeling fatigued.

De Vere stood up, concern on his face 'Are you quite alright old man? You look peakish.'

Darcy forced a smile and held up a hand, dispensing his napkin on the table. 'Pray excuse me, I feel suddenly tired. I suppose that the past days of sea travel have caught up with me. I shall be fine after some rest. I must apologise…'

'Mr Darcy, please. You are our guest. We will not be offended because you choose to retire early. We only hope that you feel better in the morning.' Mrs De Vere smiled reassuringly.

'I thank you, for your hospitality and kindness.' Darcy started to move from the table but turned back quickly. 'Goodnight Mr De Vere, Mrs De Vere..' he turned to Miss De Vere and smiled as warmly as he could manage 'Miss De Vere.'

The young woman's face lit up and she smiled warmly at him, and when he retreated from the room her mother who gave her a meaningful look. 'I think that he admires you Abigail'.

Mr De Vere sat down and returned to his plate. 'Now ladies, give the poor man a chance… he is barely set foot inside our home and you are already planning his nuptials. If Darcy has taken an interest in Abigail, let him be, he will make himself known…. If indeed anything is to be known.'

Miss De Vere placed her hands in her lap and cast her eyes down like a scolded child. Mrs De Vere however could not help but smirk, she had a feeling that things would be looking up for her daughter very soon.

In his room, Darcy loosened his cravat and kicked off his boots. His temples throbbed and his body felt tired and weakened. He leaned over the bureau and stared at himself in the mirror above it. His face was pale, forehead beaded with sweat and dark rings beneath his eyes had started to show. He walked to the cabinet and poured himself a glass of water, hands shaking as he lifted the glass to his mouth. Discarding it he flopped unceremoniously onto the bed and threw an arm over his eyes, his breathing deep and shaky.

His man entered the room and started to pick the discarded items of clothing from the floor, noticing his master and the pallor of his skin he walked to the edge of the bed.

'Shall I send for the Doctor Sir?' He held the boots folded over his arm as he watched Mr Darcy lying on the bed.

'No Jenkins, it is just another episode. I shall be fine. You may retire.' Jenkins watched his master for another moment before backing out of the room.

'Very good Sir.'

Darcy heard the door click shut as Jenkins exited. He removed his arm from his face and stared at the canopy of the four poster bed. The room was spinning, and though he had not over imbibed he felt as though he was in his cups. He groaned and closed his eyes. His thoughts returning to Miss De Vere, could he seriously contemplate courting her? He had a full week here to see if there was any attraction, if he could be reasonably happy with her. Did that even matter, happiness? He had attempted to make a love match once before only to be bitterly disappointed. His thoughts turned to that day in Kent, Elizabeth, her eyes blazing, chin upturned in defiance as she rounded off his faults, as she rejected him. Despite the anger, despite the pain that she had inflicted, the picture that she painted was undeniably beautiful. He knew that he could have made her happy, he was certain of it, if only she had accepted. Perhaps, given circumstances, things were better this way. His mind was torn, marrying for love was beyond his reach now, he needed an heir more than ever and he had little time to achieve that task. He sighed in resignation, it was decided, he would attempt to woo Miss De Vere, though from her reactions to him today and this evening, it would take very little effort on his part.

He resigned himself, this was his fate. He had been a bachelor for far too long, avoiding the Ton, and perhaps to his current disadvantage. In the unlikely event that Miss De Vere would not accept his suit, there was always Caroline Bingley… he chuckled despite himself. At least he still had his humour.

As he began to drift off to sleep, neither Miss De Vere, nor Miss Bingley were the lady that occupied his mind. As always, Mr Darcy drifted off to sleep dreaming of that fateful day in Kent where the mistress of his heart gave a very different answer to his question.

The following days at Marwood House were pleasant and refreshing. Though not comfortable in the company of strangers, Darcy had a good relationship with De Vere and was attempting his best to rectify the faults laid down by Miss Elizabeth Bennet, he was practicing. That practice it would appear was paying off, Miss De Vere appeared to enjoy his company very much and would often find reasons to engage him in conversation. They had taken to strolling the gardens daily and Darcy would point out and name the flowers that they encountered or the wildlife around the park. Miss De Vere, though interested and seemingly happy to be in his company, could not fake interest, though he hoped that a love of nature was perhaps something that might develop over time. On the day of his departure, whilst breaking their fast, Darcy extended an invitation to the De Veres to visit Pemberley. The ladies were overtly enthusiastic and De Vere had rolled his eyes, causing Darcy to grin.

'Well Darcy, I daresay you have gone and done it now, this is all I shall hear of for the next month.'

'Come now De Vere, did you not state just this week that you would happily accept an invitation so long as it did not involve going to Town? I have simply called you out on that…' Darcy returned his attention to his eggs. 'Besides, I am taking your wife's advice… Perhaps Miss De Vere and my sister could keep one another company.'

Mrs De Vere smiled slyly 'Now Mr Darcy, do not put the blame on me. I shall never hear the end of it.'

Mr Darcy began to laugh, but the laugh soon turned to sputtering followed by an incessant cough which took his breath away.

Miss De Vere stood form the table and reached a hand out to him 'Can I get you a water Mr Darcy? Are you quite alright Sir?'

He waved her hand away, his frame wracked by the coughs and stood clumsily from the table, Mr and Mrs De Vere's concern was written plainly on their features.

'Excuse me.' He just about managed to mumble coherently enough in between coughs as he made his way out of the breakfasting room. The De Vere's all shared a worried glance as Darcy's coughing could be heard all the way to the main hall.

Mrs De Vere touched her husband's arm. 'Does Mr Darcy keep in poor health?'

'No of course not, the man is strong as an Ox.'

Miss De Vere chewed on her bottom lip 'He does often excuse himself from company Papa, this is not the first fit that we have witnessed during his stay…. A few days ago in the garden..'

'Abigail!' She was cut off by her father as he rose from his seat 'Can a man not have a cold without everyone speculating that he is on his death bed… I will attend him and ensure that he is recovered.' With that he stalked out of the room to find his friend. He too had noticed that Darcy excused himself early in the evenings due to fatigue, he too had noticed the dark rings forming under his old friend's eyes… it was a trifling matter he was sure. He would not allow his family to embarrass Darcy with nonsensical questions.

On reaching Darcy's chamber he knocked lightly on the door. 'Darcy, it is me…are you quite alright old man?'

The door opened and Jenkins stepped aside to allow Mr De Vere into the room. Mr Darcy was sat at the bureau, his cravat loosened and hair unruly. He gave De Vere a sheepish smile. 'I am fine Frederick, I believe that I almost swallowed my tongue…' the line was said in jest and De Vere looked at him with worry in his brown eyes.

'Do you think perhaps that you should delay your return to England, until you are in better health?'

'Nonsense. I am perfectly well Frederick. Besides, Georgiana expects me home and I cannot leave her longer.' He looked at De Vere with a serious expression. 'I am fine.. I simply need to go home and take some time to recover.'

De Vere looked sceptical but nodded in acquiescence. 'As you wish… The carriage is due, I'll arrange for a man to take your belongings downstairs.'

Darcy bowed his head 'I thank you'.

Darcy had bid his adieus to the De Veres, the agreement that they would visit in one month still standing. Before he had left, he had bowed over Miss De Vere's hand, again eliciting a very pretty blush. As the carriage had trundled away from Marwood House, he had wondered how many suitors Miss De Vere would have attracted had she been allowed a season in Town. A great many he supposed. His thoughts travelled across the sea to his sister, he wondered what kind of influence Miss De Vere would have on Georgiana, would their different interests complement each other, or would they find themselves with nothing to discuss. What kind of sister would Miss De Vere make for Georgiana, would they even get on? Feeling suddenly tired again, Darcy closed his eyes and relaxed against the velvet cushions of the carriage, these were all questions that could wait for another day, right now he required rest and a speedy return to Pemberley.


	3. Longbourn

It had been three weeks since Elizabeth returned to Longbourn and neither Mr Bennet nor Mr Gardiner had had any success in locating her younger sister. The family was beginning to give up hope of ever discovering the eloped lovers. Elizabeth untied her bonnet and gazed across the country from her seat on a fallen log at Oakham Mount. She barely noticed the tendrils that wisped across her face as the breeze moved around her, her mind was too occupied by the events of the past few weeks. To think that Mr Wickham was a cad, that he had deceived them all with his pretty words and pleasing manners, she could hardly bear the shame of being so misled by his character, she, someone who had prided herself on sketching a faithful character of those that she met, had been so easily swayed by Mr Wickham's attentions that she had been blinded to his true nature. Owning that she had been incorrect about that gentleman, also led her to question the picture she had created of another gentleman's character. She had been abominably rude to Mr Darcy, accusing him of crimes that she was now certain she did not fully understand. Given her circumstances now, the scandal that tainted her family, it was highly unlikely that she would ever see that gentleman again to discover the truth.

Mr Darcy's actions in company had still been entirely ungentleman-like, of that she could at least be certain, but where she felt she understood his character completely before, she felt only confusion now. Perhaps Mr Darcy's dealings with Wickham had affected his behaviour in Hertfordshire, certainly in Kent he had seemed more at ease, but she could not bring herself to feel regret for her refusal. She was as certain as the sun that rose each morning, that she and Mr Darcy could never be a good match, for her teasing he was sombre, for her laughs he would stare, for her wit he would condescend. In fact, even omitting any misdeeds against Mr Wickham, Elizabeth could still not believe that such a man would think her a suitable wife. No, she misunderstood that man more now than she ever did then.

Reaching into her bonnet, she pulled out the letter that had arrived for her this morning. She knew without opening it that it was a letter from Miss Darcy, but she had been hesitant to read it before now, and certainly not in the company of her family. All associations with that family must now be broken, surely once Mr Darcy learned of Lydia's folly he would not want his family to associate themselves with one such as hers. She laughed sardonically to herself as she realised the relief that he must feel, once he realised his escape, gossip had spread quickly following Lydia's disappearance and she knew it only to be a matter of weeks before the news of her descent would reach Mr Darcy… and even worse, Miss Bingley. Poor Jane, Elizabeth was sure that this would affect Jane more than the rest of them. Mr Bingley was certain to give up Netherfield now, and all hope for the young couple would be lost.

Sighing in frustration, Elizabeth turned her attention to the letter in her hand and tore at the seal releasing the contents of the letter. A pressed Primrose fell from the letter into her hand and she twirled it and smiled gently.

'_Dear Lizzie, _

_I hope you are well. It has been some weeks since we were together at Pemberley and I very much enjoyed our short time together. I have enclosed a Primrose from Pemberley's gardens, the flower that you were admiring when you were here last. _

_Since your return to Hertfordshire my brother has returned. We are to expect a small party soon, a family from Ireland. My brother was visiting them and has asked them to join us at Pemberley for some weeks. I do not believe that I would ever wish to visit Ireland, my brother has returned with the most awful cold, I do not believe that I would wish to visit anywhere that would make one feel so tired so often. _

_I do hope that Mr and Mrs Gardiner are well, I so enjoyed meeting them. I cannot remember a time when Pemberley's rooms were so full of laughter and I hope that we can all meet together again here one day. _

_I pray that your family are in good health and that you remember our time as fondly as do I. _

_Please write to me, I look forward to hearing more of your childhood tales, though perhaps I will attempt to laugh in a more ladylike manner in future. _

_Your friend_

_Georgiana Darcy'_

Indeed Elizabeth was smiling, she was reminded of Miss Darcy's sweet nature. How could a brother and sister be so opposite, shaking her head she pushed herself to her feet and stuffed the letter into her bonnet. It was time to return home and face the melancholy that Longbourn was seeped in.

Hanging up her pelisse, Elizabeth knocked gently on her father's door. 'Is that you Lizzie?'

'Yes Papa' She laid her head against the cold wood of the oak door and waited for his invitation.

'Come in Lizzie.' She entered and her father pulled his spectacles from his face and laid his correspondence on the desk as he turned to her. 'Sit down'.

She did so. 'Is there any news?'

'None. I expect there to be none. They are not to be found it would appear.'

'But surely, there is another way that we might find them… perhaps I could come with you to London…'

Her father laughed causing her to frown in disappointment. 'Come now, you cannot seriously imagine that I would allow you to follow me to London. You have no idea what unsavoury persons I have witnessed in my search thus far, I would not expose you to it, I would not expose any of my daughters to it… I cannot believe that Lydia may have seen some of what I have seen. No young lady should have to see the sights I have seen Lizzie.'

'I could stay with my Aunt and Uncle, assist my Aunt with the children. There must be some way that I could be of assistance…'

Mr Bennet pinched the bridge of his nose. 'The damage is done now Lizzie, you and I both know that. There is nothing more to be done, soon we must accept that Lydia is lost to us. She has fallen and now we must live with her ruin.'

'Mama will never accept it Papa, surely you must know that…. We must continue to try, surely there is something further that can be done.'

'Enough Lizzie, I have my own share of the blame to live with… had I used a firmer hand when rearing the child perhaps things would not have turned out as they have… had I just said no to Lydia's childish whining for once we would not be in this mess..'

'This is Lydia's mistake, and Lydia's alone Papa…'

'But it is a mistake that we must all now partake in.' Mr Bennet looked at her meaningfully, she understood him, Lydia's folly would impact all of the girls' chances of making a good match. 'Run along now Lizzie, I am sure that your mother and sisters are missing your company.' He turned his back to his, picked up his glasses and correspondence in dismissal.

Pushing herself to her feet, Elizabeth left the study, closing the door quietly behind her. She could hear her mother and sisters in the parlour, her head was spinning from the realisation that Lydia may indeed be lost forever, the thought that Lydia's reputation might somehow be spared was always at the back of her mind, but her father had been right. It was time to begin anew, Lydia's ruin would forever taint her family and all that could be done now, was to attempt to lessen the damage.

She walked past the parlour and made her way up the stairs to her bedchamber.

After an hour, the bedroom door was gently pushed open. 'Lizzie?'

'Yes Jane, I am here.' Elizabeth pushed herself up on the bed until she was sitting against the headboard, her legs crossed in front of her. Jane closed the door and joined her, a look of concern on her face.

'Have you been crying?'

'Oh do not mind me Jane, I am simply thinking about Lydia and what this now means for us all.'

'Papa still has no word?' Elizabeth shook her head. 'I suppose that we must begin to accept that hope is lost.' Jane looked to her hands. 'I wonder if Mr Bingley has heard of our sister's ruin… I cannot help but think that he must have by now.'

'Perhaps' Elizabeth reached out and touched Jane's hand 'Do not give up hope Jane. Mr Bingley was a good man and I truly believe that he loved you, I believe that he still may.'

'But with Lydia's elopement, and no marriage, hope seems fruitless.' A tear escaped Jane's eye and Elizabeth quickly pulled her sister into her embrace.

'Oh Jane… Do not give up.'

The two sisters held one another through their grief. Their grief for a sister lost, and for opportunities that they would never have.

The next month passed slowly, no news of the whereabouts of Lydia or Mr Wickham, however it became known that the merchants and tradesmen of Meryton were apparently all owed a debt by the latter. Colonel Forster had stayed in contact with Mr Bennet and Mr Gardiner, but just as they had been unable to unearth any leads, neither had he.

Charlotte had written to Elizabeth to ask if the rumours were true, when that letter was received the family knew that there was no hope that this matter would disappear and be forgotten. The small mercy was that Charlotte had managed to convince Mr Collins that he should not visit the family. Elizabeth had smiled when she imagined the arts that Charlotte might have employed to discourage his intentions and wished she could hug her friend. Mr Collins was almost the last person in the world she could wish to lay eyes on right now.

It had come as somewhat of a shock when, whilst walking through Meryton with Jane, Elizabeth had spotted a grand carriage making its way to Netherfield. Both had looked to one another and wondered if the carriage signalled the return of Mr Bingley, or perhaps the end of Mr Bingley's lease. Neither spoke it aloud, though Jane's spirits seemed to dampen slightly. Jane's spirits seemed to dampen more as the days passed and no visits were received, though rumours in the village seemed to suggest that Mr Bingley was returning to the estate.

It was during a walk, a few days later that Elizabeth espied two horses and riders in the distance, racing towards Netherfield. She could not make out the identity of the men, but she thought she recognised one of the stallions to be that of Mr Bingley. Her curiosity was certainly peaked, if he had indeed returned, why had he not called upon them. Could it be that he had heard of Lydia's disgrace and decided that he could not be in company with them any longer? She could not believe it of him, Mr Bingley had always accepted her family in good humour, even when her mother was being particularly vulgar or ridiculous… surely Lydia could not make his cut his acquaintance with them? Her thoughts then turned to Miss Bingley, if anyone would not wish to be associated with the Bennets any longer, it would certainly be Miss Bingley. If she had once been able to persuade her brother away from a love match, then it was entirely possible that her influence would keep him away still.

She shook her head and turned away, determined to think on it no more. Her life was a confused tangle of people and misconceptions, drama and disappointments. She wanted nothing more than to enjoy the approaching Autumn and think of nothing but birds, leaves and books.

A few hours later, as Elizabeth entered Longbourn a commotion could be heard in the parlour, her mother's shrieks had a way of carrying through the air untempered. Elizabeth frowned and placed her book on the sideboard before walking into the parlour to find out what had happened in her absence. As she opened the door, her mother spun to look at her, a wide smile splitting her features.

'Lizzie, where have you been child! You should have been here when Mr Bingley came to call!'

Elizabeth looked to Jane immediately in confusion. 'Mr Bingley?' Jane met her eyes and blushed furiously, before dropping them to her lap once again.

'Yes Mr Bingley Lizzie, have you lost your senses? That is what I said.' Mrs Bennet dropped into the wingback chair and began to fan herself with her handkerchief.

Elizabeth slowly took a seat beside her elder sister and laid a hand atop hers. 'I don't understand. He has been in the neighbourhood all this time and he did not call until today?'

Jane finally looked up. Mrs Bennet sat in her chair looking smug. 'No Lizzie, Mr Bingley and his party arrived today. Miss Bingley arrived with the Hursts a few days ago… Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy visited very soon after they arrived at Netherfield.'

Elizabeth's face lit up for her sister, she could feel Jane's hand tremble beneath her own, so slipping her fingers into Jane's she gave her a reassuring squeeze. 'But Mr Darcy was with him?'

'Yes… though he looked very pale Lizzie… apparently Miss Darcy is also in the neighbourhood. Mr Bingley asked if they might visit tomorrow.'

Mrs Bennet sat forward in her chair 'Of course he may visit, he may come as often as he likes..'

Elizabeth pondered this information for a moment and her face fell before whispering so that only Jane could hear her 'They cannot know.'

She looked to Jane only to watch her sister's face fall as she responded sadly. 'No, they cannot.'

Giving Jane's hand another squeeze, Elizabeth dropped her eyes to her hands deep in thought. She wondered how long it would be before the gentlemen learned of their family's misfortune.

When Elizabeth returned from her morning walk the following day, she noted the carriage outside the house. Her heart dipped as she considered the mortification that she would feel on setting eyes on Mr Darcy again. She wondered why he had agreed to come along at all, but then perhaps he was still attempting to guard his friend's heart. Sucking in a deep breath she resolved that there was only one way to face this, head on. Steeling herself, she entered the house and made her way to the parlour. As she entered, Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley rose from their seats and bowed deeply to her. Mr Bingley quickly walked to her, a bright smile on his face and took her hand gently.

'Miss Elizabeth, what a pleasure it is to see you again. It has been far too long.'

Elizabeth smiled brightly. 'Indeed it has. It is a pleasure to see you both.' She looked to Mr Darcy whose eyes had widened and he was directing the most curious expression at her. Behind him sat Miss Darcy, who rose quietly and with much less confidence than she had shown when they met last at Pemberley. Elizabeth walked to her and grasped both hands in her own. 'It is so good to see you again Miss Darcy.'

Georgiana smiled gently. 'And you.'

Beside her, Darcy's mask slipped showing his confusion. 'You have met my sister?'

Elizabeth looked suddenly unsure. 'Er…I have.'

Georgiana looked to her brother 'We met at Pemberley when Miss Bennet and her Aunt and Uncle were touring the country in Summer.'

Mr Darcy was stunned, and Elizabeth was entirely confused. How could he not know, she had expected Georgiana to tell him everything, yet it seemed that she had hidden this from her brother for reasons unknown.

'That is correct.' Elizabeth took a seat next to Georgiana.

Mr Darcy appeared to tower over them. 'How did you find Pemberley Miss Bennet?'

She was forced to look up at him. 'I found that I liked it very well Mr Darcy, you have a charming home.' His expression was unreadable, as she looked up at him, she saw a difference in his appearance, she could not pinpoint what that difference was, but he appeared slimmer in appearance, his jacket not fitting quite as well as she remembered. She glanced across the room to see Mr Bingley seated beside Jane, each lost in each other's company.

'My sister did not mention that you had met.'

'Indeed brother, it had quite slipped my mind.'

Darcy looked to his sister who stuck her chin out at him in defiance. His eyes widened, who was this creature. He would need to speak with her when they returned to Netherfield. Mr Darcy bowed awkwardly, leaving the ladies to chat and took up his old spot at the window. His back to the room.

Elizabeth let out a shaky breath and turned to Georgiana who was regarding her curiously. 'I was disappointed to not receive a letter from you.'

Grabbing her hands, Elizabeth squeezed them gently. 'Pray, forgive me Georgiana. There has been a great many changes at Longbourn, an unfortunate situation arose and I had wished to return the correspondence, but then thought it was better that I did not.'

'Whatever has happened?... Sorry, forgive me, it is not my place to ask.' Georgiana bowed her head in embarrassment.

'I fear that you will find out all too soon.' Elizabeth sighed. 'I am rather surprised that you had not informed your brother of our meeting.'

Georgiana looked uncomfortable for a moment. 'There have been some changes in respect of my brother also. I believe that I misunderstood him, you will think me a fool if I tell you what my thoughts once were, but now I understand him better I believe.' Georgiana looked to Elizabeth. 'Perhaps you might visit Netherfield tomorrow? I am certain that Mr Bingley will extend an invitation to your sister..' Georgiana smiled knowingly in the direction of Jane and Bingley. 'There is much that I wish to discuss with you, I fear I have no one else to talk to.'

'I would be delighted, if an invitation is issued. And if it is acceptable to your brother.'

Georgiana looked to her brother. 'I believe that my brother approves of you greatly. He can have no reason to object to our acquaintance.'

Elizabeth inwardly cringed. She knew that was not entirely correct, but until the party discovered it for themselves, she would certainly not own to the disgrace of Lydia. 'Then I will look forward to our next meeting.'

Georgiana gave her a genuine and warm smile. Behind them Mr Darcy coughed, this caused a frown to appear on Georgiana's face, which disappeared quickly but did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth.

_So, another chapter down. Things are moving quite quickly, but the next chapter will have more interaction between Georgiana and Darcy, Georgiana and Elizabeth and of course Elizabeth and Darcy. Hopefully some loose ends can be tied up and things will start to make a bit more sense. X _


	4. Netherfield

Dinner at Netherfield was a quiet affair, Miss Bingley was strangely subdued, a strange twisted smirk stayed on her face throughout the entire meal, but she did not utter a word. Miss Darcy was also strangely quiet, and Mr Bingley looked downright uncomfortable at his almost silent dinner table.

Following dinner, Miss Darcy excused herself and shortly after Darcy followed, giving his excuses to the party and a rather disappointed looking Miss Bingley. He would need to find out what she was all about, however tonight was not that night. Mr Darcy had some things he would discuss with his sister.

Georgiana opened the door cautiously, on seeing her brother on the other side she lowered her eyes to the ground and stepped aside to let him pass into the room. She closed the door quietly behind her and turned to see Mr Darcy standing in the centre of the room with a rather expectant look upon his face.

'Brother?'

'I think that you had better start from the beginning Georgie, there are things that you have not shared with me.'

Georgiana picked up a throw from the end of the bed and started to fold it, her eyes fixed to the task. 'I am not sure what you could mean brother.' She finished the task and sat at the foot of the bed.

'Georgiana.' She knew that tone, her brother very rarely used her full name when they were alone together, he was not impressed.

She nodded, biting her lip. Darcy nodded curtly and sat on the chaise watching her expectantly. 'Perhaps the beginning is a good idea… It really all started when you were in Hertfordshire I suppose.' Darcy frowned in confusion. 'You wrote to me often, and within every letter was a mention of Elizabeth Bennet, I concluded from the praise and notice that you appeared to give her that you admired her, perhaps even loved her.' She looked up to gauge his reaction, he was pale but that was not a new development. 'You seemed to give her much credit and I was certain that you would declare yourself to her. Perhaps it was all my own imaginings, after Ramsgate, perhaps I was looking for love where it did not exist once again…. When you returned from Kent after Easter, something in you had changed. You became withdrawn, often speaking of your fatigue, locking yourself in your study… I was not sure what to make of it. I thought that perhaps you were pining for Miss Bennet.' She started to pick at the edge of the throw next to her. 'When Mrs Anneseley had to leave us to return to her family, and you decided to send me to Pemberley I thought that you were perhaps visiting Miss Bennet. I suppose that I had imagined an entire romantic association, that simply did not exist.' She sighed and looked at her brother, he nodded to encourage her to continue with her story. 'When I returned to Pemberley, I met Miss Bennet quite by accident in the gardens one morning. That she was there, added further fuel to the idea that you had reached an understanding with her. I was ever so anxious, but for your sake and as I believed that she would become my future sister, I made every effort to ensure that she was welcomed to Pemberley.'

Darcy could not help himself, he knew that his sister's story was not finished but he had to sate his curiosity 'And how do you find Miss Bennet?'

She looked up at him with a wide smile, eyes alight. 'Brother I like her very much. She is funny, and witty, intelligent, and very kind. I felt entirely comfortable with her, in a way I suppose that I felt that I knew her from your letters. I was excited, I believed that she was to be my sister. When she told me that they would be leaving the country before your return, I was confused.. it made little sense that she would be at Pemberley when you were not, and certainly that she would leave before you returned if you had reached an understanding. But I saw what I wanted to see.' She looked up to him with pleading eyes. 'Please do not be angry with me Fitzwilliam, I simply misunderstood.'

Darcy was torn between relieving his sister's anxiety by telling her the truth, or by allowing her to continue thinking that her judgement was incorrect. 'Do not worry yourself Georgie. I can understand why you thought as you did.'

'Miss Bennet and I agreed to continue our acquaintance by writing, however I wrote and did not receive any reply…. Today, I asked about the letter and Miss Bennet advised that something had occurred which prevented her from writing.' She twisted her hands anxiously. 'I feel such a fool, I had no idea that you were courting Miss De Vere or that you wished for an alliance with her.'

Darcy looked uncomfortable. 'Thank you for telling me Georgie. Though I do not understand why you did not tell me when I returned to Pemberley.'

'When you returned you were incredibly ill, I did not want to excite your hopes. Then you told me of Miss De Vere and I thought it best to not bring up Miss Bennet again.'

Darcy pushed himself up from the chaise and walked to the window to stare into the blackness of the night sky. 'Tell me Georgie, what did you think of Miss De Vere?' The silence in the room caused him to turn to her with a lifted brow, she forced a smile.

'I think that she was a delightful young lady. She is very beautiful.'

Darcy turned back to the blackness and frowned. 'Did you find her amiable?'

'Oh yes, she was perfectly amiable.'

When she did not elaborate further, he turned and walked to the bed to sit beside her. 'There are things that I must tell you Georgie, things that I have kept from you until now.. for your own benefit.'

'Fitzwilliam?' She placed a hand on his arm and waited for him to continue. 'Does this have anything to do with Doctor Johnson's visits?'

'Yes, it does.' Her eyes widened and he placed a hand on her arm for comfort. 'I am sick Georgie, it will not be much longer before I am unable to hide it.'

'What is it? What is wrong?' Her eyes filled with tears as she contemplated what her brother was attempting to make her understand.

'At this moment, there is no diagnosis. I have seen many doctors these past months, none have been able to tell me what ails me. Doctor Johnson fears that I will not return to good health. There is a possibility Georgie that this may consume me.'

She sobbed openly and clung to him. 'No Fitzwilliam, we must find a cure for this.'

'Sweeting I have tried. I will not give up until my last breath, but I must prepare you. Richard and I had thought to discuss this with you when we returned to Pemberley… But I feel that you must know this.'

'Why did you not tell me?!' It was an angry demand and Darcy sighed tiredly.

'You have been through so much, I did not wish to worry you with this if there was a cure to be had. But, time appears to be running very quickly and I need to prepare to ensure that you are taken care of.'

'You intend for Miss De Vere to become my sister.'

He nodded slowly, watching her expression to gauge her reaction. 'She does not seem impartial toward me, I believe that she is a sensible sort of lady and that she will be a friend to you. Richard will also be here to assist you with whatever you need, to help you and guide you.'

'You are speaking as though the deed is done Fitzwilliam, as though you are dying tomorrow.'

'I hope not.' He tried to make light of the situation, but Georgiana's tearful expression showed that he had little success. 'You must promise me that you will speak to no one of this, not Miss De Vere, not even Miss Bennet.'

'Miss De Vere does not know?' She was incredulous. 'How can you speak of her becoming my sister when she does not know that you may not survive…. You cannot put that burden on her without letting her know what she may face in the future.'

'I know.' He sighed heavily. 'I have invited the De Vere's to Pemberley next month. I plan to declare myself and also to come out regarding my condition to Miss De Vere. If she accepts me, she will do so with eyes wide open.'

Georgiana's bottom lip trembled before she pulled her brother into her embrace. 'Oh Fitzwilliam… we must find a way.'

Miss Bingley, Mr Bingley and Darcy were already breaking their fast when Georgiana entered the next morning. Georgiana had just filled her plate and sat down at the table, Miss Bingley was buttering a roll and turned to Georgiana with a bright smile on her face.

'Did you hear about the Bennets Miss Darcy? Such a sad tale, what shame they must be feeling.'

Darcy's newspaper twitched, but he did not lower it. Georgiana poured herself a cup of tea and answered in the negative, attempting to show no interest in Miss Bingley's tales.

'I hear that the youngest daughter, Miss Lydia I believe, eloped with a soldier from the militia.' Behind his paper, Darcy closed his eyes in dismay. Mr Bingley near choked on a piece of his roll. 'Yes, she has not been discovered, it has been a couple of months since it occurred.' Miss Bingley's smug grin could be heard in her voice, she was practically purring. 'What makes it even more interesting however, is that Lydia eloped with Miss Eliza's favourite.. A Mr Wickham I believe….'

'Miss Bingley that is quite enough!' Darcy thrust his paper onto the table in rage and stood to tower over her. He glanced at Georgiana who looked deathly pale and on the verge of tears, Miss Bingley looked like a cornered animal, eyes wide and darting between Mr Darcy and her brother. 'I am sorry Charles, but I cannot stand by and hear Miss Bingley slander the Bennets.'

'Indeed Darcy… how come you about this information Caroline? It is uncharitable to gossip so.'

'It is the truth, everyone here knows of it. Her entire family must live with the shame of what that stupid girl has done. None of the Bennet sisters can expect offers from men of consequence now.. they are ruined.' Her voice was petulant and child-like.

Georgiana excused herself from the table quickly, Darcy glared at Miss Bingley and then hurried after his sister. Miss Bingley looked to her brother who glared at her in disapproval. 'Do not look at me so Charles, it is just as well you returned to London and were saved from making such an imprudent alliance with that family.'

Charles huffed and pushed himself away from the table abruptly and stalked to the door, almost knocking an entering Mrs Hurst over. Mrs Hurst looked after him and then into the room at Miss Bingley who had returned to buttering her roll. 'Caroline?' Miss Bingley simply shrugged and took a bite from her roll.

An uneasy silence fell on the parlour as Elizabeth and Jane entered. Both sisters looked at each knowingly, understanding that the news of their fallen sister had reached the Netherfield party. Mr Bingley was the first to react, he rushed to greet them with a as much cheerful muster as he could manage. His eyes darted between the two sisters.

'It is a pleasure to welcome you to Netherfield again.'

Jane was unequal to the task of speaking, Elizabeth could see the mortification on her face and so squeezing her sisters arm she smiled as brightly as she could 'We thank you for the generous invitation Mr Bingley, we both have been looking forward to the opportunity to catch up.'

Mr Bingley's concerned eyes never left Jane's face, which under his gaze was becoming more and more pale. When he offered his arm to Jane, she looked at him in confusion, but felt a subtle nudge from Elizabeth which caused her to accept his gallant offer.

Elizabeth eyes scanned the room and she noticed that the entire party was there, except for Mr Darcy. She was grateful for that, she did not know how she might manage his stares and the idea that he might be rejoicing in his near miss. Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst were sat near Georgiana, Mr Hurst was sat, as she always remembered near the Port. Mr Bingley and Jane made their way to the chairs in front of the fire.

Georgiana had risen and was walking towards Elizabeth with a soft smile upon her lips. On reaching her they both smiled brightly, until Elizabeth's smile faltered. Georgiana reached a hand out and touched her arm lightly. 'Perhaps you would wish to take a turn with me around the garden? I have not yet been out this morning and feel that I would benefit from the air?.'

Elizabeth smiled gratefully. 'I would love to.' She looked to her sister and Mr Bingley, confident that they appeared content she felt comfortable enough to take a quick turn outdoors. Miss Bingley met her eyes and smiled smugly. Feeling her cheeks flame she turned abruptly and followed Georgiana into the grand hall.

Once outdoors, Elizabeth turned her face to the sun and breathed in deeply. Georgiana walked beside her silently, allowing her some time to regroup. 'Your brother is not at Netherfield today?'

Georgiana smiled gently. 'He is not. I believe that he travelled into Meryton this morning.'

'I did not realise that your brother had business in Meryton, I believed this to be a social visit.'

Georgiana took Elizabeth's arm 'Yes, I believe you are correct. He did not tell me the particulars of his business though. I expect him to return soon.'

Elizabeth drew a shaky breath. 'I fear that Miss Bingley has learned of the tragedy that has befallen my family.'

Georgiana steered them to a bench and they sat down. Elizabeth staring straight ahead. 'Yes. Miss Bingley has a talent for discovering secrets.'

'It is hardly a secret here Georgiana.' Elizabeth chuckled, but the laughter did not reach her eyes. Instead she appeared to be on the verge of tears.

'I am sorry for the loss of your sister Lizzie…. But it does not change my opinion of you or our friendship… In fact, there is something that I must share with you.' Now it was Georgiana's time to draw a deep breath. 'I have thought about how you must be feeling, the shame that you must be feeling… and I do not wish for you to feel that shame in my presence. I wish you to know that I will support you and that you will not lose my good opinion, and therefore I believe that sharing my secret with you is the only way that you might understand that.'

Elizabeth looked at Georgiana kindly. 'You need not share anything with me, I appreciate the sentiment and your continued friendship… But I fear that your brother may not feel that my company is suitable any longer for you.'

'That is exactly why I must tell you my story, if you are willing to hear it?'

Elizabeth saw the hope in Georgiana's eyes. 'I will hear whatever you wish to tell me Georgiana.'

A small smile graced her lips and she drew a shaky breath. 'Miss Bingley has heard, from where I know not, that you youngest sister Lydia has eloped with a soldier in the Militia. I fear that she does not approve of your family.' Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully. 'She claims that the soldier was Mr Wickham… is that true Lizzie?' Elizabeth cast her eyes downwards and nodded again. 'Mr Wickham grew up at Pemberley with my brother, he was the son of my father's steward and my father's godson. Earlier this year, Mr Wickham paid me a great deal of attention. I was but fifteen, but he flattered me and I was convinced by him that we were in love. My brother sent me and my companion at the time, Mrs Younge, to Ramsgate, he was to join me a few weeks after my arrival in the town. Mr Wickham followed me…' She looked to Elizabeth to gauge her reaction, Elizabeth had turned her body to face her companion and was watching her in interest. 'Mrs Younge allowed us time together, unchaperoned most of the time. I believed that she understood the depth of feeling that we had for one another and that she approved of the match, George.. Mr Wickham that is, feared that my brother would disapprove of the match and convinced me that we must keep our meetings secret. Oh Lizzie, I believed myself to be so in love with him that I would have agreed to anything, I was foolish. A few days before my brother was due to join me, Mr Wickham convinced me that we should elope, that then we would be together always and that my brother could not separate us. Mrs Younge was in agreement that she would accompany me to Gretna and that she would ensure that propriety was always observed… she had not done a good job of that until then I suppose, so I should have been sceptical. Being a young lady, being in love for the first time I agreed, it was so romantic, and I truly believed that we loved one another. The day before we were to elope, my brother arrived in Ramsgate, early to surprise me… only he caught me with Mr Wickham in an embrace and I confessed the entire affair.'

Elizabeth took her hand and squeezed it. 'Oh Georgiana…'

'My brother told me that Mr Wickham was only interested in my fortune, I did not believe him. My brother offered Mr Wickham my hand, but told him that I would come without my inheritance, at this point, Mr Wickham seemed to change his mind, he was no longer in love with me, he did not want me. My brother was correct, he wanted my inheritance and nothing more. He left Ramsgate that afternoon, my brother dismissed Mrs Younge and I was left heartbroken…. So you see Lizzie, your sister's shame might once have been my own. If not for my brother, I would be in the same position as Miss Lydia. I was foolish and blinded by feeling.'

Georgiana looked at Elizabeth, her cheeks flamed in shame. 'Georgiana, such a man is not worthy of any woman. I cannot believe that he almost succeeded in betraying you and your family in such a way. He injures everyone deeply.' She huffed in indignation and stood up, no longer able to contain her ire. 'And this is why your brother despises him. It is rightly deserved.'

'My brother has been so supportive of me. He really is the best of men Lizzie, I could not have survived this shame without him. He has hidden this secret, and I fear it has been a great burden on him.'

Elizabeth turned to face Georgiana and held out her hand to assist her to her feet so that they might walk some more. 'Your brother is indeed a good man, he has shown himself to be so. I cannot believe that he would ever apportion any of the blame to you, indeed it is Mr Wickham that is to take the full share of it.'

They began to walk. 'It feels such a relief to be able to talk to someone of it. Besides my brother and Cousin Fitzwilliam, I have been unable to tell anyone of my folly…. Is there any word on your sister?'

'No, none. We do not know what has happened to her, only that she has not married and that neither Lydia nor Mr Wickham are to be found anywhere.'

Georgiana cleared her throat nervously. 'Miss Bingley also told me something that shocked me.'

Elizabeth laughed. 'How could she possibly shock you further?'

'She told me that Mr Wickham was a favourite of yours…. Did you have tender feelings for him Lizzie?' The girls looked at one another uncomfortably.

'I admit, that I found Mr Wickham to be everything charming and exceedingly handsome. He too flattered me and I enjoyed his conversation and manners. But I did not seriously consider him. I barely knew him. When I found out that he was the soldier with which Lydia had eloped, I was shocked. I had not thought him capable of injuring anyone…. So you see, he has duped us all.'

'I pray that Lydia is found, I know that her reputation cannot be saved… but surely her family would wish to know that she is safe.'

Elizabeth smiled sadly. 'Yes, I'm afraid that is all we may hope for now.'

'My brother would never prevent us furthering our acquaintance, I am sure of it Lizzie. It would be hypocritical to do so, following my almost elopement. Your sister I believe is the same age as I was when Mr Wickham worked on me, I was just lucky.'

'I do so hope you are right Georgiana. I would hate for us to lose what I feel is going to be a long lasting friendship. I thank you for sharing your burden with me. I will not tell another soul, you can be assured of it. I will protect your secret as I would my own sister's.'

Both ladies smiled brightly at one another, Georgiana's expression displaying her relief. 'Shall we return to the house? I do not think we should leave your sister to the mercy of Miss Bingley for any longer than necessary.'

Elizabeth laughed 'Indeed, I believe you are correct.'

When the ladies returned to the parlour, Elizabeth was relieved to see that Jane and Mr Bingley were still conversing next to the fireplace and that Miss Bingley was not paying any attention to either of them. She anxiously noticed however that Mr Darcy was now in company. His eyes immediately met hers as she entered the room, and she blushed under his inscrutable gaze. Lowering her eyes she followed Georgiana to a small table in the corner where the ladies sat and began to converse quietly. It was with a start that she realised that Mr Darcy had made his way over to the table and was now standing directly beside her.

'Miss Bennet.'

She glanced up at him. 'Mr Darcy… your sister and I are just returned from walking the gardens.'

'Yes, I saw you from the window. You both appeared to be deep in conversation, I thought it best to not disturb you.'

Elizabeth smiled archly. 'Miss Darcy, does your brother stare from every window at Pemberley? It appears to be his favourite pastime in company.'

Georgiana smiled and shook her head 'I believe it is only in certain company that my brother feels the need to admire nature from windows.' She glanced towards Miss Bingley meaningfully and Darcy blushed at her teasing.

'I could be mistaken Miss Bennet, but I believe that you are teaching my sister the art of teasing… I know how much you enjoy the notion.'

Elizabeth schooled her face in mock shock 'Mr Darcy, did you just attempt to tease me in return?'

He smiled contentedly. 'Might I join you?'

'Please do brother, I fear Miss Bennet's head might fall off of her shoulders if she has to look up at you any longer.'

He coughed uncomfortably and sat down with the two ladies. Across the room Miss Bingley's attention was full on the party, watching them in disgust.

'Are your family well Miss Bennet?' She glanced at him trying to ascertain his motive for asking, but his face was impassive.

'My family are as well as can be expected….given the circumstances.' His face softened and his mouth drew into a thin line. He nodded thoughtfully.

'I have heard of your family's misfortune. I pray that your sister is safe and well.'

She almost started at the tenderness and understanding in his voice, as well as the direct mention of her sister. She thought that he would laud this over her, but he appeared to be sympathetic to her situation. She watched as his eyes flit to his sister and then back to her and she nodded at him in understanding.

'I thank you Sir for your kindness.'

Georgiana watched the exchange between the two with a thoughtful expression. 'Was your business in town successful brother?'

Mr Darcy suddenly looked uncomfortable and cleared his throat 'Er yes, I achieved all that could be expected today.' He looked nervously at Elizabeth and then back to Georgiana. Noticing Elizabeth's discomfort, he pushed himself to his feet. 'Pray excuse me, I must speak with Mr Bingley.'

The ladies bowed their heads in acknowledgement and Elizabeth watched his back as he approached her sister and Mr Bingley. She watched as he spoke with her sister, the smile on Jane's face assured her that he was being civil and not discussing Lydia's plight. After a few moments, both men escorted Jane to join Georgiana and Elizabeth at their table before bowing and taking their leave to discuss their business.

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

_Again thank you all for your lovely reviews, they really give me a boost and make me want to get the next chapter up for you all. Keep reviewing, I'm interested to hear your thoughts on where you think that this is all going. I wanted to put more into this chapter, but I'm still setting the scene for the main part of the storyline and so most of this is background setting. In the next couple of chapters, we will have some developments on Lydia and what happened to her, we will have a more in depth chat with Lizzie and Darcy and Miss De Vere will return. Hope you are all looking forward to hearing more. _


	5. Return to Pemberley

It was more than four days before Elizabeth saw Miss Darcy again, she had accompanied Mr Bingley on a visit to Longbourn. Mr Bingley had suggested a walk into Meryton, and Jane, Elizabeth and Miss Darcy had agreed to it happily. Mr Bingley walked ahead with Jane and Georgiana and Elizabeth maintained a respectable distance behind them. Elizabeth noticed that Mr Bingley's arm would brush Jane's often and she inwardly rejoiced for her sister, it would appear that Mr Bingley would not be so easily dissuaded. She knew that until the scandal resulting from Lydia's disappearance had settled that an understanding could not be reached, but she was certain that this time the lovers were on the right path. If Mr Bingley were to leave again, there would be no hope for the couple.

Miss Darcy squeezed her arm lightly and she turned to smile gently in question. 'Do you think it will be very long before Mr Bingley declares himself to your sister?'

'I certainly hope not, but the situation is delicate. I suppose that it cannot be rushed.'

'They make a charming match, do they not?'

'Indeed they do.' Elizabeth smiled, how could she ever have thought that Miss Darcy and Mr Bingley were intended for one another. 'Miss Bingley must be missing your company today…'she smiled archly.

'Miss Bingley is to return to London, she insisted that Mr Bingley returned with her but he has arranged for her to visit with her uncle. I will own that I am looking forward to her departure.' Elizabeth looked at her in amazement and she blushed furiously. 'I know that is unchristian of me to say Lizzie, but she despises everyone and everything around her… it becomes very tiresome.'

'I am not shocked, well perhaps a little. But I am impressed I assure you… Your brother must also be relieved'

'My brother, he has managed to escape Miss Bingley's attentions he is in London on business, visiting his solicitor I believe. I expect him back tomorrow.'

'And when do you return to Pemberley?'

Miss Darcy's face dropped and her expression saddened 'My brother and I return next week. The De Veres are visiting us again from Ireland.'

Elizabeth frowned. 'Did you not mention that they had visited last month? It seems quite soon following their recent visit, are they touring the county?'

'My brother has been friends with Mr De Vere for many years, but I believe it is Mr De Vere's daughter that my brother wishes to further his acquaintance with.' She watched from the corner of her eye to gauge Elizabeth's response. Elizabeth's mouth formed an O and she turned her face away, her expression thoughtful as she gazed across the countryside.

'And how do you find Miss De Vere?'

Miss Darcy contemplated this for a moment. 'She is very beautiful, I do not believe I have ever met a lady as handsome as Miss De Vere. I do admit that I find her somewhat intimidating.'

'Intimidating? In what way?' Elizabeth turned her attention back to Mr Bingley and her sister ahead of them. Both were deep in conversation and she noted that they were nearing Meryton.

'She is very forceful in her opinions, though I am certain that I will grow to like her. I suppose I am not used to her company as yet.'

Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully. 'Yes, she may also be uncomfortable in your company, I would simply be yourself Georgiana, by doing so she will be unable to find fault.'

Georgiana smiled and looked toward Mr Bingley and Jane. 'You may think me foolish, more foolish than you already do if I admit something to you… 'Elizabeth eyed her curiously with interest. 'I was mistaken about your relationship with my brother.'

'Oh?' Elizabeth studiously avoided looking at her companion and concentrated on the road ahead.

'Yes, I believed my brother to be in love with you. He had written to me during his stay at Netherfield and in every letter he made reference to you, whether it be your manners, your affection for your sisters, or how well you play. I misread his intentions entirely, I believed that he admired you and that he was resolving to offer for you.' She giggled in disbelief. 'When we first met at Pemberley, though not always comfortable with strangers, I made every effort to befriend you because I believed that we might one day become sisters.' She looked at Elizabeth with laughing eyes, Elizabeth forced a smile and hoped that her discomfort was not evident. 'Oh I wish that had been true, I would very much have loved to have you for a sister, I suppose that you just forged a strong friendship with my brother and that was why he paid so much notice in his letters.'

Not being able to think of anything else to say Elizabeth fumbled 'Er… we were in company often during his stay at Netherfield.'

'Yes, I realise that now. You must think me so naive. It would appear that I am less than proficient in matters of the heart, first my mistake in Ramsgate and then mistaking my own brother's feelings…'

Elizabeth forced another smile. 'I am starting to believe that you are something of a Romantic Georgiana.' Her companion blushed and nodded demurely. 'Come, let us catch up to my sister and Mr Bingley, I see Meryton up ahead.'

The ladies walked on to catch up with their companions, Elizabeth felt something akin to relief. Mr Darcy was no longer in love with her, he had set his sights on a new lady and so there could be no reason to feel uneasy in each other's company any longer. Something churned in her stomach, she believed it to be an excitement of some sort, she was looking forward to understanding the gentleman better and perhaps forging that friendship that his sister had believed them to have. She resolved that she would make more effort to sketch the gentleman's character more faithfully if given the opportunity to do so.

Dr Johnson regarded Darcy as he lay in his bed at Darcy House. 'I must insist Mr Darcy that you do not excite yourself any further. My recommendation is that you recuperate here in town before wasting any more strength… I know not what you were thinking, coming to London in your condition.'

Irritated with the tone of voice that his doctor employed he struggled to sit, only to have Dr Johnson push him down gently until he lay still. 'What would you have me do Doctor, I still have business to attend to.'

'Business must wait Mr Darcy, you must conserve your energy, it is the only way in which you will have any opportunity to heal.' Dr Johnson placed a cool rag on Mr Darcy's forehead.

'I must return to Hertfordshire, my sister is residing there and her lady companion is absent, after that I will travel onto Derbyshire.'

The grave look on Dr Johnson's face caused dread to pool in the pit of his stomach. 'Mr Darcy, I wish for nothing more than a speedy recovery for you, and as such I must recommend you delaying your return to Pemberley, cannot someone else convey your sister and act as a companion to her?' He pinched the bridge of his nose. 'In my opinion, if you are entirely set on leaving London it is in your best interest to return to Pemberley directly.'

'My sister's companion is not available to escort her to Pemberley, her mother is ill and she is required to provide her care. As such, I cannot abandon my own family.'

'Surely, a man of your consequence has trusted friends who can assist you.' The Doctor began to return his potions and tools to his bag. 'You ask me for my advice, and I have given it, either stay in London, or return directly to your estate without the excitement of visiting with friends. You may find your strength disappearing quickly and you will certainly tire more easily, until I am certain of your illness you must pay attention to these warnings.' Darcy huffed in annoyance. Mr Johnson bowed his head. 'I will let myself out.'

Mr Darcy's man followed the doctor to the door, closing it gently behind him. Turning to the bed he noticed Mr Darcy attempting to sit up, Jenkins ran to his side and assisted him into the sitting position. Mr Darcy pointed to the bureau 'Bring me some paper and a pen, I must write to Bingley.'

Jenkins nodded and retrieved the items handing them to his master who began to furiously pen his missive.

Mr Bennet smiled and raised an eyebrow at a rather nervous looking Mr Bingley. 'So Mr Bingley, you wish to speak with me regarding my daughter?'

'Yes, I do… that is I have a proposition and Mr Darcy advised me that I should speak to you directly.'

Mr Bennet leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers in front of his mouth 'And does Mr Darcy advise you in all of your proposals?' Mr Bingley squirmed in his chair and readjusted his legs.

'Of course not. I have come to speak to you about your daughter but it also involves Mr Darcy to an extent.'

Mr Bennet smirked, enjoying Bingley's discomfort. 'Yes, I believe that we have established that so far, though I thank you for again reminding me.'

'It is a matter regarding Miss Elizabeth.'

Mr Bennet's head shot up and the smirk disappeared, hidden by a concerned frown. 'Lizzie?' He stood from his desk. 'I am certain that I cannot imagine what you wish to discuss with me regarding my second eldest.'

'Mr Darcy has been detained in London on business. He requests that his sister return to Pemberley without him, however, as she does not have a companion and owning to her friendship with Miss Elizabeth, Mr Darcy requests your permission to allow Miss Elizabeth to accompany Miss Darcy if she is amenable to the idea.' Mr Bingley produced a letter from his greatcoat pocket and handed it to Mr Bennet. 'He has written to you directly with his proposal.'

Mr Bennet accepted the letter with raised eyebrows. Unfolding it he scanned the contents of the letter and then folded it again. 'I must own to being surprised, I did not think that your friend would think Lizzie a suitable companion for Miss Darcy.'

Mr Bingley sat forward 'No indeed you are mistaken, Miss Darcy and Miss Bennet appear to have become fast friends and my friend approves greatly. He would not make such a request if he did not believe it a suitable acquaintance.'

Mr Bennet was torn, Elizabeth was independent and he knew from her conversations that she greatly enjoyed her time with Miss Darcy, but having just lost a daughter he did not know how he felt about sending another, even one so intelligent as Elizabeth to another county to reside with a family he hardly knew. He sighed tiredly, it was her decision and she would be disappointed if he took it from her. Standing he went to the door and called Mrs Hill to fetch his daughter. Mr Bingley smiled, hoping that his friend would feel more at ease knowing that his sister would be suitably accompanied.

It was a few days later that Elizabeth and Miss Darcy had set off for Pemberley. Both girls were excited that they would once again be at Pemberley together. Elizabeth had been surprised that Mr Darcy would request her to accompany Miss Darcy to Derbyshire, even more so that Colonel Fitzwilliam was not called upon to accompany her. She had at first been wary, but on learning that Mr Darcy was in London and the intelligence from Georgiana regarding his interest in Miss De Vere, she felt comfortable enough to make the journey. In all honesty, she believed that a few weeks away from Longbourn and away from the scandal would benefit her greatly, and she had to admit that she had admired Pemberley greatly during her short visit in the summer.

As the carriage approached the house, Elizabeth peered out of the window to admire the greenery and was shocked to see that Mr Darcy himself was standing in front of the great house, waiting to receive them. She frowned and could feel heat building in her cheeks, anger was threatening to bubble up, had she been duped into coming here?

Georgiana noticed her change of expression and leaned over to look out of the window, her expression also displayed the shock that she felt. 'Fitzwilliam? What is he doing here?'

The carriage slowed to a halt and Mr Darcy himself opened the door to the carriage. He extended his hand firstly to his sister who took it and began to descend the carriage.

'Fitzwilliam, what are you doing here? You said that your business in London had detained you, but we did not expect you to be here…'

'Yes, my business did detain me, but I got much more done than I had expected to in a shorter period of time, we can discuss it later..' He gave her a meaningful look and she nodded mutely.

Reaching into the carriage again, he noticed that Elizabeth would not look at him, she stared straight ahead and he could see that her eyes held a steely glint. He sighed but extended his hand to her hoping that she would take it. When her ungloved hand touched his, he felt his stomach turn, she must have felt something too because her eyes shot to his and did not leave them until she was fully descended from the carriage. She pulled her hand back from him abruptly as though burnt.

'Shall we go inside? I know that you must both be eager to refresh yourselves.'

Georgiana grasped Elizabeth's arm and made their way into the house, Darcy trailed behind them at a much slower pace.

Elizabeth marvelled at her room, it was decorated in hues of green, the furniture was feminine and of the highest quality. Walking to the window she sighed contentedly, she had never known a house to be so pleasantly situated. The views were enchanting, she could view the lake and the green meadows beyond, she was mesmerised. She was looking forward to exploring more of Pemberley's grounds during her stay.

Her thoughts returned to the unexpected appearance of Mr Darcy. What did it mean that he would request her to accompany his sister and then show himself? Surely he could have escorted his sister to Pemberley himself. She was both vexed and confused, did Mr Darcy still harbour tender feelings for her? No, she mentally reprimanded herself, Georgiana had implied that his interests had ventured elsewhere, Mr Darcy would soon be engaged to Miss De Vere. She wouldn't even entertain why that idea bothered her, perhaps it was her own vanity. She sighed and made her way to the bed, falling onto it haphazardly and smiling, yes, everything would be well. Mr Darcy had transferred his attentions elsewhere, leaving Elizabeth free to enjoy the company of her friend and the opportunity to discover Pemberley's secrets.

The party agreed to meet downstairs in an hour, and so it was the that Elizabeth found herself searching for the music room, as she peered into the rooms she caught sight of Mr Darcy coming from what she presumed to be his study. He stopped when he saw her and bowed gently, tilting her head she gave a small smile.

'I am looking for the music room, I daresay I have never been in a house with so many rooms as this. I fear I am quite lost.'

Mr Darcy smiled disarmingly 'I too was on my way to the music room, I will escort you.' He offered his arm and she had no choice but to take it and follow his lead. 'I am sorry that I was unable to update you and my sister regarding my plans, I truly had expected to remain in London for another week at least, my business was completed quickly.. I do not wish for you to feel deceived into coming here.'

'I admit to being surprised at seeing you here Sir. I am very glad to spend more time with your sister, and of course Pemberley is delightful.'

He smiled at her warmly. 'I believe you will especially enjoy the grounds at this time of year. I can recommend some excellent walks to you and perhaps my sister could join you and show you some of our favourite groves.'

She returned his smile with a genuine one of her own 'I believe I would like that very much.'

They entered the music room and Elizabeth was confused by her feelings, she did not know if she was dismayed or glad that Miss Darcy had not yet made her way there. Mr Darcy manoeuvred them towards a settee. Elizabeth sat and Mr Darcy crossed his hands behind his back, standing nearby. Overcome with curiosity she regarded him.

'I understand that you expect a party in the next few weeks… The De Veres?'

'Yes.' He shifted his weight from foot to foot. 'Mr De Vere is a friend from Cambridge. I intend to renew the acquaintance as I have neglected the friendship for some years now.' He was made uncomfortable by her knowing smile and felt compelled to continue. 'I think that my sister longs for companionship that I cannot provide her with, female company, I realise that it is my duty to ensure that she has friends that she can turn to with her thoughts and feelings….. You have been a good influence on her so far, I have noticed a change in her this past week.'

'Miss Darcy is delightful, and anyone who meets her would be unable to find fault, I am grateful for her friendship.' She looked to her hands 'I shall write my father and inform him to expect me home before the De Veres are due at Pemberley. I would not wish to intrude or trespass on your hospitality. I am certain that you have plans that you wish to fulfil during your friends' visit.'

His eyes widened at this. How much had Georgiana told her? He felt compelled to make her understand that she would be welcome to stay for as long as she wished. He wished that she would stay, but his wishes in this scenario were irrelevant. 'Miss Bennet I hope that you will feel free to remain as a guest at Pemberley for so long as you wish, you are most welcome here. I cannot thank you enough for your kindness to my sister these past weeks, she is not often comfortable in the society of strangers, but you have wrought a noticeable change in her.' He walked to an arm chair and sat down. 'You have had the benefit of sisters all your life, I fear that girls require the close companionship of other young ladies, I wish that I had recognized this earlier.' He frowned, thinking of his failing.

'Mr Darcy, your sister is not lacking in any way, therefore you delay in realising her need for companionship has not affected her in any way that I can determine.'

His eyes glowed warmly and his smile was soft. 'I thank you.'

Just then, Miss Darcy entered the room. She hurried over to them and took her place next to Elizabeth. 'Have you been waiting long?'

'No not long.' Elizabeth smiled. 'If you are not opposed to the idea, I would very much like to hear you play? Your brother and Aunt have told me how well you employ your talent, and I know from our conversations that you have a passion for music, I would like to be able to enjoy your performance.'

Miss Darcy ducked her head shyly and nodded. 'I shall play for you Lizzie.'

Mr Darcy's head shot from his sister to Elizabeth, shocked at the use of such an endearment from his sister. Elizabeth displayed no such shock, in fact she was smiling warmly and encouragingly. He smiled, but was suddenly hit by a pang of regret and longing, this was what he had dreamed of when he thought that he could make Elizabeth Bennet his own, and now he would need to savour her presence at Pemberley for the next few weeks. Once he became an engaged and then married man, he would not have the privilege of her company at Pemberley again. He tried to imagine Miss De Vere sitting with him, listening to his sister play, but he could not. Sitting back he admired the two women that he esteemed most, simply enjoying one another's company. Elizabeth turned to him, her eyes lit by appreciation of Georgiana's performance causing his heart to speed noticeably. He graced him with a brilliant smile, but rather than feel an excitement at having such a look directed at him, he could only feel a sadness that it would not be directed at him ever again once she departed from Pemberley.

It had been one week since Elizabeth had arrived at Pemberley, she had never been looked after so well in her opinion. There was nothing that the staff would not do, no request was too much. Each morning the breakfast room was filled with her favourite foods, even the sun was granting her wishes to explore the country with great frequency. She spent much of her day at leisure with Georgiana and Mr Darcy would occasionally join them. She wondered at the work that he carried out, he seemed rather fatigued when he would join them, though she knew he tried his best to cover it up. There were times that brother and sister would look at one another and she felt as though she were being excluded from some secret, but she tried not to dwell on it. Though she still believed herself to be indifferent to Mr Darcy, she did feel that perhaps they were developing a friendship, they could meet civilly and even have a heated discussion without either one taking offence, if that was not progress then she was sure that there was none to be had.

Whilst breaking her fast with the siblings a letter for Elizabeth arrived with the post. Mr Darcy sorted through his post and handed a letter first to his sister and then one to Elizabeth. He made no ceremony about it, it was handed to her as though her receiving post at Pemberley was entirely natural. She thanked him quietly and could see immediately that the letter was from Jane. Seeing that Georgiana had opened her letter and was beginning to peruse the contents, Elizabeth did the same. Mr Darcy however chose to return to his newspaper.

'Oh, it is a letter from Miss De Vere… she says that she is looking forward to visiting and hopes that I might show her more of the gardens…' Georgiana looked at her brother with a small smile which was lost on noticing that he was watching Elizabeth, wide eyed.

Turning to look at Elizabeth, she noticed the unshed tears in her eyes, her hand across her mouth. 'Lizzie?... What is the matter? Are you well?' Elizabeth did not answer, instead she breathed quickly. Folding the letter she pushed up quickly from the table and exited the room.

Georgiana looked at her brother, bewildered. She made to move from the table but Mr Darcy held up his hand. 'Allow me Georgie… I will offer my assistance.'

'But…'

'Please?' Mr Darcy looked at his sister with pleading eyes, she nodded and cast her eyes down.

'If you think it best brother.'

He nodded, wiped his mouth with his napkin and pushed away from the table, taking long strides out of the room. Once in the hallway he nodded to Mrs Reynolds. 'Did you see which direction Miss Bennet went in?'

Mrs Reynolds pointed to the main door. 'I believe that she headed for the gardens Sir. Would you like me to ask Jenkins to fetch your coat?'

'No, I thank you… excuse me.' Mr Darcy strode quickly to the doors in the hope of catching up with her before she rambled into the distance. Crossing the courtyard, he caught sight of her striding purposefully toward the lake. Increasing his pace, his long legs brought him alongside her quickly and he could see her furiously wiping tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands. Reaching into his pocket he produced a handkerchief, she turned to look at him then as though he was some unworldly creature. 'Miss Bennet?'

She took the handkerchief and offered a small grateful smile. 'Thank you.'

'Are you well?' He grimaced and ducked his head. 'Forgive me, clearly you are not. Can I assist you in any way to relieve your current distress?'

She smiled at his attempts 'I thank you for your kindness Sir, sadly there is nothing to be done.' She closed her eyes.. 'My sister Jane, writes me to tell me that Lydia has been found.'

Mr Darcy kicked a stone with his foot as they walked together slowly. 'Your sister is well?'

'She is.' She took in a deep shaky breath. 'It would seem that Mr Wickham has abandoned her.' She looked away from him, ashamed of her sister, furious at the world. 'I did not expect any less… My sister tells me that Lydia is with child.'

Mr Darcy closed his eyes, he could not bear to hear the pain in her voice. He understood the reason for it, she would now bear the consequences of Lydia's actions. All of Lydia's sisters would bear that burden.

She continued. 'Our father has told the family that Lydia is living with a family, outside of London. He will not tell my sisters or mother how she came to be there. They have agreed to care for her until the babe is born.'

'That is good news is it not?' Mr Darcy finally dared to look at her.

'I suppose that it is better news than could be expected. I expected to hear much worse. Though her disgrace cannot be reversed. I cannot understand how such a man could behave as he did in polite society. He has made a fool of us all…. He has made a fool of me.'

She ducked her head in shame, a deep blush spreading to her cheeks. Mr Darcy's jaw tightened in anger. 'You cannot take share in the blame Miss Bennet. Mr Wickham is a master of deception, he has touched the hearts of many young ladies and left just as many disappointed hopes behind him. Wickham cares for himself and himself only, he has no conscience.. Your heart will mend in time.'

He turned to her, only noticing that she had stopped walking, her shoulders were shaking and he was horrified to see her sobbing openly. Without thought he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. 'Please do not cry Miss Bennet. Your sister is safe, and in time people will forget, the gossips will move onto another unfortunate soul, but your sister is well and that is what matters most.'

She didn't know what made her accept his embrace, perhaps it was his sympathetic tone, the smell of his aftershave, or her own disturbed emotions but she took comfort in his warmth for a moment. The moment passed all too quickly for him though, and she was pulling back all too soon. Her face displaying her embarrassment. 'I am sorry Mr Darcy…'

'No, do not apologise Miss Bennet, the fault is mine. I simply wished to give you comfort, for that you must not apologise.' He took her face in his hands and wiped the tears from her eyes using his thumbs. The intimacy of the moment took them both by surprise, he may have once used the same gesture to wipe the tears from his sister's eyes but she knew that the look in his own eyes would not have been the same. His eyes darkened, her cheeks warmed under his hands and she found herself caught by a feeling that she could not describe, nor did she believe that she wanted to. His eyes seemed to search hers for minutes, flickering between her eyes and her lips before he frowned noticeably and dropped his hands. Taking a step back from her, he gestured for them to continue walking.

Elizabeth could not name the reason why she felt a pang of disappointment. Perhaps it was because she believed that he may have acted on that intimate moment before Lydia's disgrace. She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts, before Lydia's disgrace she would never welcome the attentions of Mr Darcy. This new kind, thoughtful, comforting man was too much for her to handle. Perhaps it was time to return to Longbourn, though she loved Pemberley and her friendship with Mr Darcy's sister, she felt that somehow her world had shifted.

Darcy took a long look at Elizabeth from the corner of his eye. He had longed to kiss her, but he knew that her acceptance would have been a result of her emotional state alone. She had shown no preference for his company, indeed, he had resolved against this. Soon she would return home and he would need to address Miss De Vere. Feeling suddenly overcome with tiredness, he stopped them both.

'Perhaps we might return to the house Miss Bennet. I know that my sister was worried when you left so suddenly.'

She smiled gently at him, tilting her head as she noticed his unusually pale face and the light sheen of perspiration that had gathered on his forehead. 'Of course…. Are you well Mr Darcy? You look quite pale.'

'I am well as can be expected Miss Bennet.'

Frowning at his response, she accepted his arm as he led her back to the house.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Apologies for the delay everyone. I have been in hospital. Thank you all for your responses, I loved hearing where you think this story is going. Some of you might be right, some of you not so much. Stay tuned for the next chapter, Miss De Vere is going to show up, and perhaps Mr Darcy is going to make a proposal of sorts… _

_As ever, keep reviewing, it's my fuel for writing. The more you review, the more excited I get about getting my next chapter out there. _


	6. Emotional Discoveries

Elizabeth had retired to her room after assuring Georgiana that she was indeed fine and that she had received some distressing news about her sister's condition. She begged Georgiana not to ask for the details at present and that she needed some time to process her thoughts and feelings. She had dismissed her maid and thrown herself onto the ornately carved mahogany bed, folding her arms and resting her chin on them. Her thoughts returned to her walk with Mr Darcy in the garden and she felt the heat rising to her cheeks. He had embraced her, openly. If such an event had occurred at Longbourn, though the servants were loyal, tongues would wag. She was confident that anyone who had witnessed the impropriety of his actions today, would not be speaking of it. Closing her eyes she could feel his arms around her again, strong and safe, supportive and …. And something else that she could not name. His aftershave was masculine and woody, nothing like her father's, and the feel of his wool coat beneath her cheek had felt luxurious and soft, his hands large and strangely powerful as they had splayed against her back. She opened her eyes and flipped onto her back, huffing in indignation. Why was she having these thoughts, about Mr Darcy of all people! She knew of course that it was because no man, other than her father, had ever held her in such a way. The man was so infuriating, proud, condescending… but since being here at Pemberley, she also knew him to be caring, attentive and from his actions today, tender. Closing her eyes again, she allowed her head to rest and draw her into a deep slumber.

Later, in his study, Darcy was having ruminations of his own. The sharp intake of breath as he had held her face in his hands was torturing him, the slight tremble of her body as he had allowed his gaze to flicker from her eyes to her lips was sure to drive him mad. He pushed up from his desk and to the brandy decanter, pouring a good measure he stalked to the recently lit fireplace and leaned against the mantle taking a long drink from the glass. Her face in those few precious seconds would be forever etched on his memory, her skin was soft but delicate as porcelain, her lips red and inviting and he would swear forever more that he had witnessed the darkening of her pupils as they took in one another. Would she have accepted his kiss if he had given it? In that moment, he felt that she would. He was a proud man, he could hardly deny that, and to have her reject his suit once more would end him quicker than this illness that was coursing through him. This had to stop, he had to stop hoping for the impossible. Elizabeth Bennet would marry only for the deepest affection, neither his money nor title would induce her into the state of matrimony, he doubted that Lydia's fall would affect even that.

A knock at the door disturbed him from his thoughts and he looked up bidding the intruder to enter. A man servant entered. 'Yes?'

'There is a Mr Morris to see you Mr Darcy, Sir.'

Darcy sighed and nodded, making his way over to his desk. 'Show him in.'

The man servant bowed and left the study, only to return a few moments later with a Mr Morris, the man was short with a balding head, small spectacles perched on his nose and a briefcase in his hand. He thanked the man servant who closed the door as he exited before turning to Mr Darcy and walking near the full length of the room with his hand extended.

'Mr Darcy, it is good to see you again Sir.' Mr Darcy shook the man's hand and gestured for him to sit. 'I apologise for the late hour, my carriage encountered a problem on our journey, but I thought it best to visit you as soon as possible given the delicacy of the task you presented me with.'

'Of course Mr Morris, I appreciate your coming all the way here.'

Mr Morris smiled pleasantly and began to dig around in his briefcase for a folder. He placed it on the desk and deposited the briefcase on the floor.

'As asked, I was able to locate the girl and have made the arrangements that you stipulated. Sadly she was in no state to return directly to her family.'

Mr Darcy nodded thoughtfully. 'I have heard something of her situation. She is with child.' Mr Morris nodded solemnly. 'And what of Wickham? I have heard nothing of his whereabouts.'

'We are still searching for the young man. I have placed the girl with a family in Surrey. She will remain there until Mr Wickham is located, or until the babe is born, whichever happens first.'

'Has Miss Lydia spoken of the child? What her wishes are for the babe?'

'She is rather spirited in her responses. She will not give up the child.'

Mr Darcy rubbed his chin thoughtfully and nodded. 'I had presumed as much. Then you know what action must be taken if Mr Wickham is not located. If the child remains with Miss Lydia, a small property should be purchased where she can be removed to. Somewhere close to her father's estate in Hertfordshire, but far enough away to prevent further damage.'

Mr Morris nodded, he was scribbling notes on a pad that he had removed from his briefcase. 'If I am able to locate Mr Wickham? You still wish to be informed and a marriage to be arranged?'

'Yes.'

Placing the pad on the desk, Mr Morris opened the folder and pushed a pile of papers towards Darcy. 'I have drawn up the paperwork that you requested during our previous conversation. Payment for the family that the girl resides with, an allowance for her to purchase what she requires and I have also drafted a letter for her relations, as well as your letter for Mr Wickham.'

Mr Darcy took the papers and began to read them, Mr Morris waited patiently. His client was nothing if not thorough. A few minutes later Mr Darcy signed the agreements and the letters and handed them back to his solicitor. 'There is another matter which I wish to discuss Mr Morris. I require your services in drawing up a contract of marriage.'

'I am to wish you joy Mr Darcy? Congratulations.' Mr Morris smiled genuinely and went to offer a handshake to his client. Mr Darcy held up a hand.

'I am afraid that your congratulations are premature Mr Morris. I have not yet asked the young lady.'

'I see, you understand that this is a somewhat peculiar request then.'

'I do.' Mr Darcy got up from his chair and turned to face the window, his hands clasped behind his back. 'I must once again, ask for your complete discretion in this matter.'

'You need not ask Mr Darcy.'

'Good. Then perhaps we might meet on the morrow to discuss the requirements? I'm afraid that my sister and our guest are expecting me for dinner and I do not wish to delay.'

'Certainly Sir, I am staying at the local Inn. I was planning to return to London on the morrow, but I can delay my departure until we have drawn up a satisfactory contract.'

'I thank you Mr Morris, for your understanding and the good work that you have carried out for me thus far.'

Mr Morris began to shuffle the paperwork back into its folder and started to place it back in his briefcase. 'It is certainly not my place to ask you, but this has taken up much of my time and my curiosity is peaked… what interest do you have in the girl? How has she come under your protection and why do you not wish her to know to whom she is indebted?'

Mr Darcy turned to him, eyeing him curiously. Not many men would have the courage to question his motives, certainly he had never met a solicitor who would dare to. He was however impressed. 'The young lady has had an unfortunate meeting with a man which would not have occurred had I made his character known.. I fear it is my responsibility to ensure that she is well kept and minimise any further scandal if it is in my power.'

'You are an honourable man Mr Darcy. But though it is only my opinion, I feel that you cannot be certain that the young girl would not have made the same mistake even if his character had been known.'

'Then I must treat it as though she would not, and give her the benefit of the doubt.'

Mr Morris smiled and pushed himself up from the desk, reaching over the men shook hands again. 'Until tomorrow Mr Darcy, I shall await your instruction.'

Mr Darcy nodded, dismissing the solicitor and returned his gaze to the window.

When Elizabeth entered the dining room, their eyes had met and a bright blush had crept up her neck and onto her cheeks, she had ducked her head and murmured her salutations before taking her place next to Darcy and across from Georgiana.

'I am so glad that you were feeling well enough to join us Lizzie.' Georgiana gave her a genuine and comforting smile.

'I am well I assure you.' She sent a sidelong glance at the head of the table, however he was concentrating on his hands which were placed in his lap. 'I feel refreshed now, and terrible for leaving you alone today.'

'Do not worry about me, truly, I spent my day practicing on the piano and I started to write a letter to Miss De Vere, but then I realised that she would be here in two days and that it seemed rather pointless.' She smiled to herself. At the mention of Miss De Vere's name, Darcy strained his throat uncomfortably. 'I do wish that you would stay longer Lizzie, say you will not return to Hertfordshire so soon.'

Darcy looked up then, his eyes focused on Elizabeth, she could feel his gaze and started to warm under it. 'I must. Surely you must see that.' She looked at Georgiana meaningfully causing the younger girl's lower lip to protrude slightly. Elizabeth smiled good humouredly. 'Come now Georgiana, we may write as often as you like, and perhaps your brother will bring you to Netherfield again.'

Drawing in a deep breath, Mr Darcy finally spoke. 'We would be honoured to have you stay with us for as long as you wish Miss Bennet.' The words felt rushed to his own ears. Her eyes shot to his, they both stared at one another, each attempting to understand the other better. Both feeling that they were failing miserably.

'See Lizzie, it is settled. You do not need to leave after all, my brother has said that you are welcome, I feel that we have only just arrived and you are leaving us again.'

Elizabeth cast her eyes down to her napkin and the party was distracted by the arrival of the dishes.

The day of the De Veres arrival was a typically beautiful Autumn day, the morning was bright and crisp and the skies blue and cloudless. Georgiana had been nervously pacing the floors of the music room, with Elizabeth watching in good humour. 'Georgiana, I am certain that your brother spends a great deal of money to have these floors maintained and polished, you are about to wear a hole in them.'

Georgiana blushed and came to sit next to Elizabeth who was embroidering a handkerchief. 'I am so nervous.'

'Why? You have met the De Veres before. You know them to be amiable and sensible people.' Elizabeth stopped her task and placed a hand on Georgiana's to settle her. Georgiana sighed, the agitation clear.

'It is just that I know how much this means to my brother. It is important that the De Veres like and approve of me.'

Returning to her task Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. 'Ah, because of Miss De Vere and your brother?'

'Oh please do not mention that I told you, he would be upset if he knew that I had broken his confidence.'

'Of course, I will not breathe a word of it you can be assured.' Georgiana smiled. 'Besides, I am looking forward to meeting this intimidating beast. You have painted quite a picture I assure you.'

Georgiana giggled, relieved that her friend had agreed to stay for one week during the De Vere's visit. Elizabeth had told her that it was simply long enough to allow Georgiana to be comfortable in Miss De Vere's company, and that she must then return to Longbourn to be with her family. Elizabeth too was feeling nervous, she wasn't sure why, but she was anxious to meet Miss De Vere and the woman that was to be the future Mrs Darcy.

Mr Darcy appeared at the entrance of the room and announced that the De Vere's carriage was approaching Pemberley. He appeared nervous to Elizabeth, fumbling with his coat sleeves and tugging at his cravat. Both ladies stood from the settee and Georgiana smiled affectionately at her brother. 'Fitzwilliam… are you well?'

He looked at her wide eyed and nodded brusquely before exiting quickly. Both ladies looked at one another and smiled knowingly. Elizabeth felt her stomach churn when she thought about his excited nervous demeanour, had he ever felt that way when she was in his company? Frowning she inwardly groaned at herself. She could not understand her conflicting feelings, surely she was not developing a preference for Mr Darcy? To do so would be foolish, Mr Darcy was courting Miss De Vere, this would not do. The sooner she was back in Hertfordshire, in the company of her friends and family, the sooner she would be able to maintain a state of equanimity.

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth and Georgiana had removed to one of the sitting rooms, a tray of tea waiting beside them. Mr Darcy entered the room with a young, beautiful woman that Elizabeth discerned was Miss De Vere on his arm, closely followed by an older gentleman and lady that she supposed were Mr and Mrs De Vere. She rose slowly behind Georgiana and waited for the company to approach. Mr Darcy's eyes were crinkled at the corners, a sign of happiness as he proudly reintroduced his sister to Miss De Vere. Both ladies curtsied gracefully. His eyes then met hers and the crinkled edges smoothed, his face expressionless but his eyes warm as he gestured to Elizabeth.

'And this is our mutual friend, Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire.' She started, he had never before referred to her as a mutual friend, only as Georgiana's friend. Is that what they now were?

Elizabeth curtsied, as did Miss De Vere. 'It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Bennet.'

'And you Miss De Vere, Miss Darcy has told me much about you.' Elizabeth noted the pleased smile on Miss De Vere's face, but she was unnerved to see that Mr Darcy's eyes were still trained on her. Defiantly she met his eyes and arched an eyebrow, seeming to remember himself he guided Miss De Vere to the settee and turned to the older couple making the introductions.

Elizabeth regarded Mrs De Vere as Georgiana and Miss De Vere conversed quietly beside her. Mrs De Vere was indeed very beautiful, she imagined that when she was younger she would have been sought after by many eligible gentleman. Indeed her daughter was equally a beauty, her manners pleasing and her eyes striking. She could understand why Mr Darcy would wish for such a bride. She was everything that the future mistress of Pemberley should be, in appearance, as for her character, Elizabeth had not enough time to sketch it.

'And do you play Miss Bennet?'

Elizabeth turned to her and smiled. 'Aye.. but very ill indeed. I am no proficient. Not like Miss Darcy I assure you.'

Miss De Vere smiled warmly, all three stunned by the baritone of Mr Darcy whom neither had noticed approaching them.

'Miss Bennet's playing is delightful, you will find nothing wanting in it…. I have heard her play myself.'

Three pairs of eyes shot to Mr Darcy, his eyes seemed to bore into Elizabeth's and she felt a slight blush warming her cheeks.

'Mr Darcy misleads you all, I assure you.'

'On no, I have heard you play. It is indeed very sweet and enjoyable.' Georgiana chimed in, Elizabeth grasped her hand and squeezed it gently. When the girls turned back to Mr Darcy, they noticed that he had taken a seat close to Miss De Vere and both were deep in conversation.

Elizabeth got up to refill her cup, Mrs De Vere of the same mind met her at the tray. 'Do you intend to stay long in Derbyshire Miss Bennet?'

Elizabeth poured herself a cup before setting it down and taking Mrs De Vere's cup to do the same. 'Not long, I have been here now some three weeks, I am missing my family dearly. I return to Hertfordshire in a week.'

Mrs De Vere thanked her for the cup and both women turned to face the room, sipping their tea. 'I have not visited Hertfordshire. Tell me, how do you enjoy it?'

'I have lived there all my life, and there is no county more beautiful in my opinion.'

Mrs De Vere raised an eyebrow. 'Not even Derbyshire?'

Smiling into her teacup, suddenly understanding exactly what Mrs De Vere was about she arched an eyebrow, her eyes following Mrs De Vere's gaze to Mr Darcy and his lady companion. 'I'm afraid that I will always be biased. My friends have shown me a great deal of beauty in Derbyshire, but alas I will always consider Hertfordshire to be my favourite. The Darcys tell me that you hail from Ireland. I have never been… how does it compare to Derbyshire?'

'Ireland is indeed beautiful, with grand estates, grass greener than you have ever seen. I own to enjoying venturing to England now and then. It is nice to expand one's circle and experience new places.' Elizabeth murmured her agreement. 'I shall look forward to visiting Derbyshire much more often in the future.'

Mrs De Vere bowed her head, Elizabeth watching Miss De Vere throw her head back in laughter at something that Mr Darcy had said. She could feel the blood draining from her cheeks. What had happened to her, surely she was not in love with Mr Darcy.

The time to retire and prepare for dinner could not come quickly enough for Elizabeth, she quickly departed and made her way to her room. Lowering herself onto her chaise she stared out of the window. How had this happened? How could she possibly be developing feelings for Mr Darcy? His manners had indeed changed since she had come to Pemberley, he was attentive and polite, solicitous and caring. His pride was unchanged, though being here, seeing what he mastered she could no longer fault him for it. The thought of leaving to return to Hertfordshire in one week was bittersweet, she longed to go but was now realising that she also longed to stay. Now that the choice had been taken from her, now that he was pledging himself to another. She felt a tear roll down her cheek unbidden, swiping at it angrily she closed her eyes and sighed. He truly was a good man, she had not known it until he had held her, she felt all of his regret for her circumstance, his desire to comfort her in that moment, and when he held her face in his large warm hands, she knew that she had seen something in his expression, something that spoke of a desire.

She thought of Lydia again, of the ruin that she had brought to their family and the opportunities that were no longer available to her. She was angry, angry at her foolish sister, angry at her own response to a certain gentleman's proposal, angry at everything that had led her to this situation. How could it have taken her so long to know herself?

She was disturbed from her thoughts by her maid who she bid to enter and wiped the remnants of her tears from her eyes as she allowed her to help her with the preparations for dinner.

Dinner was livelier than any she had experienced at Pemberley thus far. Mr De Vere was witty, charming and well informed. Mrs De Vere was engaging and Mr Darcy appeared to be well entertained by the party. Georgiana, Miss De Vere and Elizabeth mainly spoke with one another and occasionally Mr Darcy would lean over and join in with their conversation. She was surprised really, given Georgiana's description of Miss De Vere, that she found the young lady to be good company. She was well informed in the arts and the young ladies had discussed their favourite painters, but when the conversation had moved to fashion Elizabeth felt slightly out of her depth and was unable to contribute much having not been out in London.

After dinner the men had retired and the ladies had removed to the sitting room. They chatted companionably, Mrs De Vere was quick to sell the virtues of her daughter to the other two and Georgiana had remained close to Elizabeth during the short sojourn. After fifteen minutes the men rejoined them and suggested that they remove to the music room. The De Vere ladies were quick to confirm their assent and Elizabeth and Georgiana had nodded demurely, both secretly dreading the thought of performing for the party.

Mrs De Vere was quick to usher her daughter to the instrument while Mr Darcy and Mr De Vere sat across the room on the chaise, Georgiana and Elizabeth took a chair, facing the room. Miss De Vere started to play and all eyes on the room quickly turned to her, when she started to sing Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up. She was indeed a very accomplished musician. Georgiana's smile showed a real appreciation for Miss De Vere's ability, Elizabeth could not help looking across to Mr De Vere, but whilst both had stopped to appreciate Miss De Vere's performance when she had begun, both were now deep in conversation. Mrs De Vere stood beside her daughter, like a proud crow, lauding over her daughter's performance. Elizabeth had never heard the song before, an Irish sonnet as she later discovered, but it was beautiful and Miss De Vere's superior voice was pleasing and she was genuinely moved by the performance. At the end of the piece the party clapped in rapture. When Georgiana took her place to display for the party, Elizabeth could feel dread beginning to pool in her stomach, she would be asked to perform next. The De Vere ladies sat next to her and Elizabeth congratulated Miss De Vere on an accomplished performance. She was thanked for the compliment sincerely. Georgiana played, but she could not be persuaded to sing and the party once again stopped to enjoy her performance. Georgiana was a true proficient, her fingers moved effortlessly over the instrument and the piece was played effortlessly and without flaw. The gentlemen watched her play and Mrs De Vere and Miss De Vere watched happily from their place beside Elizabeth. Elizabeth knew that Georgiana would feel nervous playing in such a company as this, but she was proud of her young friend for showing the courage to do so. All too soon the performance was over and the party were showing their appreciation.

Mrs De Vere smiled warmly at Georgiana. 'Miss Darcy, I have rarely heard such an expert performance.' Elizabeth was sure that she may have added a line giving exception to her own daughter's playing.

'Thank you Mrs De Vere.' Her friend turned to her with a raised brow causing Elizabeth to hide a smile behind her hand. When had her young friend started to pick up her habits?

Mr Darcy stood from his seat next to Mr De Vere and made his way over to the ladies. He addressed his sister. 'Thank you Georgiana, that was a delightful performance.'

Miss Darcy lowered her head acknowledging her brother's compliment. Mrs De Vere and Miss De Vere turned their attention to him expectantly, he clasped his hands behind his back and turned to Elizabeth with a warm expression on his face.

'Will you favour us with a performance Miss Bennet?'

'I…' She was dumbfounded, it would be impolite to refuse and as she seemed to stumble over her words, an infuriating smirk and lift of the brow graced his features. My God, the man was challenging her, mocking her almost. 'I cannot promise a performance as polished as Miss De Vere's or Miss Darcy's but if you insist upon it then I shall.'

'Then I insist.' His tone was low and gravelly, his eyes focussed only on her. She blushed lightly, something which did not go unnoticed by Mrs De Vere who turned her attention away. He offered his hand to assist her from the settee. She nodded to him in thanks and took her place at the piano. She took a deep breath as she searched for a piece of music that she was certain she could do some justice and closed her eyes briefly before beginning. Mrs De Vere stood from her place near her daughter, making her way over to her husband's side, both deep in quiet conversation. Mr Darcy took a place between his sister and Miss De Vere, and when Elizabeth looked up during her song she noticed his attention full on her. Their eyes met and she noticed a content smile spread across his features, she did not miss the look of satisfaction that crossed Miss Darcy's face when she too noticed her brother's expression so she cast her eyes back to the instrument, mortified to have been caught looking at him.

After her performance, the party clapped politely, Mr Darcy, perhaps a little more enthusiastically than she deserved. As she curtsied, she met Miss De Vere's eyes, which were regarding her curiously. With cheeks aflame, she made her way back to the settee where Mr Darcy was in conversation with Miss De Vere and started to count the minutes until she was able to beg off and return to her room.

The next few days passed quickly, Elizabeth made sure to escape Mr Darcy's notice as much as possible, and in doing so also Mrs De Vere's. She had caught the elder lady watching her on more than one occasion, and intently regarding her interactions with Mr Darcy, she knew that her daughter was meant for Mr Darcy and that an engagement would be announced soon, so it was her intent to ensure that she was not seen as an obstacle to Miss De Vere's happiness or hinder her fine catch. Whilst the ladies were sitting quietly in the parlour, Miss Darcy and Miss De Vere conversing with Mrs De Vere and Elizabeth reading quietly, Mr Darcy entered. The smile that lit Miss De Vere's face was noticeable to all, but he strode to Elizabeth and extended his hand to her. She looked up in shock, only to notice that he had extended a letter.

'Miss Bennet, this came for you a moment ago. I thought that you might wish to read the contents urgently. I believe it may be from Longbourn.'

Her eyes widened and she reached for it, their fingers touching briefly during the exchange. His finger seemed to linger before he retracted his hand, the letter now resting in her own. 'I thank you Sir.' She rose from her chair and curtsied to the room. 'Pray excuse me, it is a letter from my sister. I think I will take a turn in the gardens and read it, I am eager to hear of my family.'

The room nodded and when she looked at Mr Darcy his face was etched in concern, no doubt remembering her reaction to the last letter that she received. She turned and quickly made her way from the room, but not before hearing Mr Darcy.

'It is a wonderful morning, shall we all take a turn about the gardens?'

She could hear the assents before she reached the grand hall, she wondered if perhaps he wished to be nearby when she read her letter, lest he be needed again. Sighing to herself, she knew that not to be the case. Though she dearly wished that it was. The master of Pemberley wished to show his future bride his estate, it would soon become her home.

After donning her jacket and bonnet, Elizabeth walked to a spot that she had come to favour during her stay, a small grove, not far from the main house, but enclosed within trees so that she could be afforded some privacy, a swing hung from the arm of a grand oak tree and she settled herself on it before eagerly tearing at the seal of her letter. Her eyes skimmed the pages, until she reached a paragraph that made her pulse race and her head throb. How can this be?

'_Lizzie, Mr Wickham has agreed to marry our sister. Our father will not tell me all of the details, only that he was discovered and has agreed to align himself with our sister. Is that not wonderful news Lizzie? Lydia will be saved.'_

Oh Jane, she thought, so hopeful. Until the deed was done, no sort of reparations could be made. She was confused, how had her father and uncle managed to find her sister and then to convince Mr Wickham to marry her? It made little sense. She could not even imagine the sums of money that must have been used to bring this about.

Reading further down the page she learned that the wedding would take place two days from the date it was written, checking the date at the top of the letter, she understood that the wedding would take place today. Mr Bennet and Mr Gardiner were to travel to Surrey to witness the wedding, and to ensure that a wedding took place. She shook her head, she only hoped that everything went to plan. Lydia would still be disgraced, but the damage to the Bennets' reputation would be lessened. She scanned the pages again, gladdened that her sister mentioned that Mr Bingley was still in residence and calling on her family often. Perhaps once the scandal of her sister's sham marriage died down, he would be able to pay his addresses.

Thinking of his addresses led her to think of another certain gentleman, her mind wandering back to the way in which his eyes seemed to shine when he was happy, or the way in which they bored into her as though trying to extract some deep secret that she held. Mr Darcy himself by all accounts was a man of mystery. She was suddenly aware that she was no longer alone, and looking up she saw a nervous looking Mr Darcy standing a few feet from her. She stood up from the swing.

'Mr Darcy, Sir I am sorry, I did not see you there.'

'I did not mean to alarm you Miss Bennet….I had simply wished to see for myself that all was well.'

She ducked her head before looking up at him with a slight smile on his lips. 'Must you always play the hero to a damsel in distress?'

'Then you have received distressing news?' His face was etched with worry for her. She smiled and sat on the swing, he took a seat across from her on a small stone bench, flicking his coattails behind him before descending fully.

'No, I have not… The news I have received today puzzles me exceedingly…' he smiled at her, encouraging her silently to go on. 'It would appear that Mr Wickham has been discovered. Somehow he has been worked upon and has agreed to marry my sister.'

'That is good news, is it not?'

'I hardly know.' She folded the letter carefully and placed it into her bonnet. 'I suppose that in a sense, it means that the scandal may eventually die away and that we will be less tainted by her downfall…. But in another sense, it means that she will forever be allied with that man, a cad, he will lead them both to ruin.'

Mr Darcy tugged at his sleeves, looking down at his boots crossed over each other at the ankle. 'Perhaps, and it is only my opinion, you should be thankful that an agreement has been reached and hopeful that Miss Lydia will live to learn the error of her ways.'

'I cannot imagine Lydia learning much of anything Mr Darcy.' She directed a lopsided smile at him which he returned fully. 'Soon I will be home, away from this place.' His face fell, his expression suddenly serious.

'You have enjoyed your stay at Pemberley?'

'I have.' She sighed in contentment. 'This has been my sanctuary almost, away from the terrible misfortunes that have befell my family, an escape if you will.'

'And you will be sad to leave?' Mr Darcy's look was eager and hopeful.

She could not raise false hopes for herself, as much as she wished to tell him that she would indeed miss Pemberley, miss him, she could not. To do so would make leaving unbearable, but both knew that it was inevitable that she would leave, both knew that she must. Instead she smiled and looked out over the gardens.

'I heard you tell the party that you wished to tour the gardens, they shall be missing you Mr Darcy.'

'They can wait, I told them that I had a pressing matter that I should discuss with my steward.' He cleared his throat, uncomfortable under her gaze. 'I wished to know that you were well, your last letter affected you greatly and I hoped that I would be nearby if you required me to be.' She looked away from him, unable to hold that burning gaze any longer. He knew he had said too much. 'I will leave you Miss Bennet. We will be walking alongside the lake if you feel well enough to join us.'

He stood and bowed deeply, she inclined her head in acknowledgement and watched him begin to walk from the grove. Unable to stop herself she called out to him. 'Mr Darcy?' he turned to face her, waiting. 'I thank you Sir, for offering me comfort when I most needed it.'

He nodded curtly and then left at a fast pace across the lawn. From where she sat, she could see him, his long legs striding taking him further away from her. The next moments seemed to happen so quickly and yet slowly at the same time, from where she sat, she saw the tall, strong, proud master of Pemberley crumple to the ground. Her hand clutched at her breast as she waited for him to rise, but he did not. She grasped her bonnet and began to run towards him, as fast as her legs would carry her, she could see two servants in the distance start to run towards him but she made it to his side first. Falling next to him, she used all of her strength to turn him onto his back, he was soaked as though he had swam in the river, his face pale and his eyes squeezed tightly shut. 'Mr Darcy! Please Sir, open your eyes.' He groaned and his eyes flickered open, the eyes rolling in his head, she looked up to see the servants closing in on them. 'Help is coming, be still Sir. Help is coming.'

She did not know if he could hear her, but he managed to stretch a hand up to her face and cupped her cheek gently with tremulous fingers. 'Elizabeth..' It was said in a gasp as his eyes rolled back into his head and the lids closed over, the world fading to black.

_**Author's Note**_

_Okay, Okay I said there might be a proposal in this chapter from Mr Darcy, but I suspect you may need to wait until the next chapter for that particular detail. Most people are showing a strong dislike for Miss De Vere, is she really that bad? I didn't think so. She is a young woman, ready for marriage and an eligible man has shown his interest… do I believe that Miss De Vere and Mr Darcy are right for one another? No, certainly not. _

_As always, please review. I love to hear what you think, or if you want further clarification on anything. I love hearing where you think this story might be going. So go on, push the button and I will try to get another chapter up soon. _

_Thanks for all of the well wishes also, I am home now, enjoying the comfort of my own bed and looking forward to being able to eat normal food. X _


	7. The Truth at Pemberley

Elizabeth felt his hand fall away and suddenly the two servants were upon them, three more men appeared just as suddenly and one began to loosen Mr Darcy's cravat. Desperately looking towards the lake Elizabeth could not see the walking party, and so turning to the youngest and slightest of the servant men she touched his arm gently to garner his attention.

'Fetch Miss Darcy to the house, do not advise the company what has taken place, simply that she must return urgently. Make haste.' The young lad nodded and took off at a sprint towards the lake, she hoped that they had not managed to make it far.

Pushing herself to her feet, she nodded to the other four men. 'You must carry Mr Darcy to the house, gently but quickly. We must send for a doctor.'

'Aye Ma'am…. Come on then boys, on three.' The older of the men directed. She watched as they lifted him, each supporting a limb and carried a lifeless Mr Darcy back to the house. She hurried behind them. When they neared the courtyard, Elizabeth saw Mrs Reynolds hurry from the house toward the group.

'What has happened?!'

'Mr Darcy has taken unwell, please arrange for a doctor to be summoned Mrs Reynolds. Miss Darcy will be here shortly to direct.' Mrs Reynolds nodded and hurried to the stables to fetch a rider. Elizabeth followed the men into the grand hall where they stopped, waiting for her instruction. 'I believe, yes, perhaps we should take Mr Darcy directly to his rooms. He must be rested until the doctor arrives.' The men nodded and carried their master up the staircase, Elizabeth stood frozen to the spot watching them ascend until they were out of sight. She knew not how long she had stood there before she heard the sound of quick footsteps.

'Lizzie!.. What has happened?' Georgiana was quite out of breath, her bonnet hanging loosely from her fingers, her eyes wide with worry.

Elizabeth turned to her with sympathetic eyes. 'Your brother, he took a fall… he is not conscious.'

Georgiana mutely nodded and pushed past Elizabeth to ascend the stairs quickly. 'I have sent for the doctor Georgiana.. he will be well….'

She didn't know if she was saying that for his sister's comfort or her own. Behind her she could hear the rest of the party arriving, taking a deep breath she turned to them, an indifferent expression masking her turbulent feelings.

'Miss Bennet? What is the matter? The boy said that Miss Darcy was required urgently, her brother had fallen ill?' Mr De Vere removed his hat as he approached her.

'The men have taken Mr Darcy to his rooms, he has indeed taken ill.'

'Has a doctor been called for?'

'He has Sir.' Mr De Vere regarded her curiously for a second and nodded. He handed his hat and coat to Mrs Reynolds who had just returned and was joining the party at the foot of the stairs.

'Very well Miss Bennet, I will see what assistance I can offer. Perhaps you ladies would be best to wait in the parlour until I have word of how he fares.'

She wanted to cry that she must be allowed to go with him, but she could not. Her place was here with the rest of Mr Darcy's guests. She was powerless at Pemberley. Turning towards the De Vere ladies, she nodded and followed them into the room whilst Mrs Reynolds followed Mr De Vere upstairs to make the necessary arrangements.

It had been a full three hours and no news had been received, Elizabeth had seen the doctor arrive, but he had not yet left. Mrs Reynolds could often be seen hurrying past the open parlour door, but she had not given word.

A full fifteen minutes later, the voices of men could be heard outside in the hallway. A few moments later Mr De Vere entered the parlour, his face pale and hair mussed from what Elizabeth could only imagine was his hands raking through it over and over. The ladies stood, quietly waiting for news.

'He is awake.' She breathed a sigh of relief, her whole body feeling suddenly lighter, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

'Thank the Lord.' Mrs De Vere came to her husband's side and slipped her arm through his. Miss De Vere remained where she was, quietly staring into the fireplace, clearly deep in contemplation.

'The Doctor believes that Mr Darcy will be on his feet again in a few days.'

'Has there been a diagnosis Mr De Vere?' He shook his head sadly at Elizabeth.

'There has not Miss Bennet.'

'And Miss Darcy? Does she remain with her brother?'

'She does.'

Elizabeth nodded, suddenly fatigued. 'Pray, excuse me. I think that I will retire, I feel a headache coming on.'

Curtsying to the room's occupants, Elizabeth hurried from the parlour and up the stairs to her rooms. Once inside, she closed the door swiftly and leaned her back against it, finally allowing the tears to fall. Her mind replayed the moment that Mr Darcy had fallen, his hand against her cheek before he had slipped into darkness. She allowed herself to slip down the wooden door and to the floor, weeping silently.

The following day was dreary indeed. Georgiana did not leave her brother's side, and though apologies were sent for neglecting her guests through Mr De Vere, she chose to remain. Elizabeth tried her best to remain occupied, but with only two days until she was to return to Longbourn, she felt anxious to see Mr Darcy herself. She felt that she could rest easier if she could at least see that he was indeed recovering well. She spent much of her time pretending to read and not engaging with the other ladies of the party. She could hear them whisper, speculating on what could be wrong with Mr Darcy, but never speaking openly in her presence. Mr De Vere visited with Mr Darcy for an hour in the morning, but other than this he remained close to the ladies in the parlour.

Dinner was a quiet affair, Miss De Vere seemed in good spirits, but somewhat subdued. Elizabeth found herself wondering often if Miss De Vere was in love with Mr Darcy, but her lack of concern for his current state of health would always lead her to the negative. Once the courses had been cleared, Elizabeth could not excuse herself quickly enough. She apologised for her poor company and bid the party good evening, her relief at being able to return to her rooms early however was short lived as on exiting the dining room and crossing the grand hall she espied Mr Darcy himself. Two servants were by his side, and he brushed them off gruffly as they assisted him to reach the bottom of the steps, Georgiana handed him a cane which he leaned on heavily, the other arm suddenly supported by his sister. It was not until the siblings had decided on how they might best move forward that they both looked up to see Elizabeth watching them curiously.

'Lizzie…' Georgiana was smiling, Elizabeth supposed it to be the first smile she had seen in the past couple of days.

'Mr Darcy!' She walked over to them both quickly, the concern on her face clearly written. 'You should be abed Sir.'

'Pray Miss Bennet, I have had quite enough of people telling me what I should and should not be doing these past days.' She clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head. 'Forgive me Miss Bennet. I am well, I assure you.'

'He will not listen, not to me, not to the Doctor. He insisted that he join the party.' Georgiana's face was pale, dark rings under her eyes.

Elizabeth frowned in displeasure at him, he straightened his back attempting to portray as much hauteur as he could muster in such an instance, but he did not frighten Elizabeth.

'If you insist on joining your guests Mr Darcy, I hope that you will make your visit brief. I certainly would not wish my own sister to be losing sleep whilst worrying about me, as your sister appears to have been.'

Darcy looked at his sister, noticing the dark rimmed eyes and pale demeanour that Elizabeth was pointing out to him. He had the grace to look apologetic and nodded infinitesimally. Ashamed that his demands to rest no longer might be worrying Georgiana further he resolved that this visit would last no longer than a half hour.

'Will you not join us Miss Bennet?' Mr Darcy looked almost hopeful.

'I believe I shall retire Mr Darcy, I leave you to your guests. They have worried greatly.'

His eyes searched hers, looking, hoping for some deeper meaning, but she simply arched a brow and moved out of his way. Georgiana smiled reassuringly at Elizabeth and helped her brother as they began to hobble towards the parlour. Elizabeth started to climb the steps, but she stopped to watch the weakened man bent on playing the gracious host struggle into the room.

From where she stood she could hear the high pitched voices of the De Vere ladies expressing their delight at his recovery and their concern at his illness.

She longed to join them, just to see that he truly was recovering but she could not, to return to the party would raise suspicions with Mrs De Vere and she did not wish for any situation to arise where she would need to defend her feelings. They were so new and tender. She heard the deep baritone of Mr Darcy's voice followed by the laughter of ladies. Turning back to the stairs, she resolved to complete her journey, envy gnawing at her heart.

An hour later, whilst reading in her bed she heard a soft knock at the door. 'Lizzie? It is me, may I come in?'

Closing the book she set it down next to her. 'Come in Georgiana.'

The door opened and Miss Darcy's head appeared from the crack, Elizabeth smiled reassuringly and Georgiana returned it entering fully and closing the door behind her. Elizabeth patted the bed and her friend immediately approached and sat next to her.

'Are you well?'

'As well as can be expected. How are you? You appear tired Georgiana.'

'I confess, I have slept little these past days. I am sorry that I have neglected you.'

Reaching out and grasping her hand, Elizabeth smiled warmly. 'Do not apologise, you were needed elsewhere. How is your brother? Truly?'

Georgiana cast her eyes down. 'He is recovering. He is weakened, but he is in good spirits.'

Elizabeth looked at Georgiana searchingly, the younger girl could not meet her eyes. 'I pray that he recovers soon Georgiana, but you know that if there is anything that you need to discuss, you can share it with me. I will guarantee to keep your confidence.'

Georgiana's breath seemed to hitch in her throat, still not looking up she murmured. 'Doctor Johnson thinks that my brother may not regain enough strength, he may always require the aid of a stick.'

Elizabeth brightened and squeezed her hand. 'Is that what has you so glum? Why that is a very small price to pay, do you not think? If that is as bad as it gets, well I see no reason to despair. I daresay it might take your brother some time to adjust to the idea, but he seemed determined enough this evening to overcome it.' She frowned when the young girl would still not meet her eyes. 'You know, when my sister Jane is saddened, she comes to me in the night and shares my bed, as though we are young girls again and talk until one of us, or both of us, falls asleep.'

Georgiana looked up at this, her eyes widened. Elizabeth arched an eyebrow and smiled mischievously.

Once Georgiana returned in her night clothes Elizabeth did not push her any further on her brother's mysterious malady, and Georgiana did not offer any further information. As they laid next to one another in the darkness of the room, Georgiana huffed and folded her arms over the blankets.

'What is your opinion of Miss De Vere Lizzie?'

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, nervously worrying it between her teeth. 'I think, I find her to be accomplished.'

'But not amiable?'

Elizabeth turned onto her side to face Georgiana, her arm curled under her pillow. 'I find her very amiable. She is quiet, but sensible. There is nothing in her character to dislike. To what do these questions tend?'

'I suppose that I find myself indifferent to her. I try to warm to her, but I do not enjoy her company. I know that is awful, please do not think ill of me Lizzie.'

'Impossible!' Elizabeth began to play with the edges of the blanket. 'I do hope that you will try Georgiana. She is soon to be your sister.'

'I know.' She let out a small sigh. 'My brother is a good man, he deserves to be happy. I know that I am young, but I do not feel that she could make him so.'

'It seems to me that you brother knows his own mind, he seems to be a private man by nature, I would not presume to know his feelings.'

'You are right. I shall resolve to think better of Miss De Vere, that is, I shall resolve to make more of an effort. For my brother's sake.'

'Your brother will thank you for it.'

'Thank you Lizzie.'

'For what?' Elizabeth closed her eyes, her stomach turning with the idea of Mr Darcy making his proposal to Miss De Vere, she wondered what he might say, and dearly hoped that he had learned a thing or two since his last proposal. The thought made her smile somewhat.

'For being the sister that I have never had…. Truly, you know not what these weeks have meant to me. I value your opinion over almost anyone else's.'

'I will always be here for you, you need only call and I will be by your side.'

A thick silence filled the air, and for a moment Elizabeth thought that Georgiana would say something more, but instead she bid her a quick goodnight and turned her back to Elizabeth. Elizabeth listened to the change in her companion's breathing and knew that Georgiana had succumbed to sleep quickly, the poor girl was exhausted. The idea of leaving her in two days was not a happy thought, nor was the thought of leaving the master of the house. She knew it would be impossible to stay once an agreement had been reached between Mr Darcy and Miss De Vere. She wondered how the man was doing, if he was still downstairs with his guests, or had he decided to retire to his chambers as he had promised to for rest. Feeling her eyes begin to droop, she belatedly realised that the past days had also taken their toll on her, so closing her eyes she laid on her back and drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Georgiana and Elizabeth decided to break their fast together, as they descended the grand staircase both were surprised to see Mr Darcy standing with his steward at the bottom of the stairs. He noticed them coming and dismissed the man before smiling at them both.

'Good morning Georgiana, Miss Bennet.' He smiled at them both.

'Good morning brother.'

'Good morning Mr Darcy, are you well?' A serious look stole over Elizabeth's face and her eyes searched his face for signs of fatigue or pain.

'I am well Miss Bennet, though I am worrying that my sister may be unwell… she never rises as early as this.'

'Brother!' Georgiana chastised him and he gave her a roguish grin which made Elizabeth's pulse quicken. 'Miss Bennet is leaving tomorrow, I simply wish to spend as much time with her as I can.'

Mr Darcy's expression turned serious and he looked at Elizabeth. 'Yes, Miss Bennet returns to Longbourn tomorrow. I had quite forgotten.'

'Have you broken your fast Mr Darcy?'

'I have not Miss Bennet.' She watched him shift his weight from one leg to the other, his arm trembling slightly under the pressure he was putting on his cane.

'Perhaps you would care to join us?'

'I would enjoy that very much.' He gestured to the ladies to go ahead. 'After you.'

Elizabeth led the way to the breakfasting room, but Georgiana instead chose to link her arm through her brother's to help steady him.

As they approached the room Elizabeth could hear raised voices, but it was not until they were directly outside of the door that she could hear what was being discussed, and what she heard shocked her into stopping abruptly, her hand hovering above but not daring to touch the door. It was clear the voice was that of Miss De Vere.

'I do not care for his wealth Mama, I have no need of it, but you will not force me to enter into a marriage with a…a…with an invalid! I will not! He is amiable, but that is not enough for me, especially now.'

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she shot her head around to face Georgiana and Mr Darcy, praying that they had not heard. Sadly the expression on both of their faces, showed clearly that they had. Mr Darcy quickly schooled his expression and nodded to Elizabeth.

'Shall we Miss Bennet?'

She was frozen, she could not move over the threshold, her feet would not permit it so instead she stood aside, her eyes glued to his. He shuffled past her, leaning heavily on the cane and pushed into the room. As she followed behind with Georgiana, the mortification on Mrs De Vere's face was evident for all to see. Mr Darcy nodded to the ladies.

'Please accept my apologies for not being here to greet you this morning ladies, I had some business with my steward.'

Mrs De Vere seemed unable to find her words, whilst Miss De Vere stared at her hands. Elizabeth simply watched as Mr Darcy bravely struggled towards the spread at the other side of the room, she felt his mortification, Georgiana's arm trembled against her own and she grasped her hand quickly giving it a quick squeeze for reassurance. Georgiana however was poor at hiding her feelings and excused herself from the room quickly. Elizabeth wished to go after her, but sucking in a deep breath she forced a smile that she could not feel and followed Mr Darcy to the table. Once he had filled his plate, he looked from the breakfast table to the dining table, clearly wondering how he might make the journey with a plate and his cane given his unsteady movements. Lifting the plate, he was surprised to feel Elizabeth's hand on his arm. He looked at her questioningly, but she simply smiled, tilted her chin up in a silent message of defiance and took his plate from him. He smiled gratefully and followed her slowly to the table. Placing his plate in front of him, she took a seat to his right and began to eat her breakfast, the table was awkwardly quiet, the De Vere ladies were quite unable to make eye contact and contributed little to the conversation.

Mr Darcy appeared to be struggling with the awkwardness of the table and, Elizabeth surmised, his own mortification. Holding her head high and attempting to sound cheerier than she felt, she smiled at him. 'Mr Darcy, I thought that I would perhaps take a walk on one of the paths that you suggested when I first arrived. If it is not far and you are feeling up to it, perhaps you would wish to join me with Georgiana?'

Mr Darcy frowned 'Sadly I have some business matters to attend to this morning, my steward will be returning shortly. But I thank you for the generous offer… perhaps if it pleases you, we might attempt to walk out this afternoon?'

'That would please me greatly.'

Miss De Vere stood from the table, still unable to make eye contact with the other occupants and excused herself. Mr Darcy chose not to stand for her exit, something which did not go unmissed by Mrs De Vere or Elizabeth.

Mrs De Vere stood shortly afterwards and nodded to Elizabeth and Mr Darcy. 'Excuse me, Mr Darcy, Miss Bennet. I believe I will find my husband.'

Mr Darcy nodded and Elizabeth acknowledged her with a tilt of her head. Once Mrs De Vere had left the room, she dared a glance at Mr Darcy, though his face appeared outwardly passive, she could see a muscle twitching in his jaw. He was hurt, angry perhaps, but being the gentleman that he was, he would not speak of it.

'Might I pour you another coffee Mr Darcy?'

He looked at her then, his eyes crinkled and his lips thinly pressed together. He seemed to be studying her. 'Do you think me incapable?'

She smiled then, the first unforced smile since standing outside of the breakfasting room and her eyes sparkled lightly. 'No Mr Darcy, I do not think you incapable. I think you to be in want of another cup of coffee. Though if you insist on pouring yourself a cup, then who am I to deprive you of the pleasure?'

He sighed deeply and offered a lopsided smile. 'Forgive me. I would be delighted to receive another cup.'

She smiled and set to task, blushing slightly as she realised that his eyes did not leave her during the entire task. She set his cup and saucer in front of him, noticing that he had chosen to push his newspaper aside, something he had not done during breakfast since the De Veres had come to Pemberley.

'Are you looking forward to returning to Hertfordshire, Miss Bennet?'

She watched him over the rim of her cup, he seemed to be sitting forward, interested in her answer. 'I am. I miss my sisters dearly. I miss Jane especially, she is my best friend and it has been too long since I last spoke to her.' She placed her cup on the saucer. 'You must miss Pemberley when you are away from it?'

'I do. I long for the comforts of home when I am away.' He frowned. 'Have you enjoyed your stay with us?'

His eyes were dark, seeming to bore into hers and she could not drag her eyes away from him. 'I have Sir, I have enjoyed it very much. I shall be sad to leave.'

His mouth became slack, the air around them pregnant. 'Truly?' She nodded, unable to speak. 'Then stay?'

She opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of Mr De Vere entering the room ended any opportunity for a reply. Both turned to face Mr De Vere who appeared flustered and distracted. 'Darcy, I would speak with you if you have a moment.'

Darcy looked at Elizabeth and then back to Mr De Vere, nodding. He began to push himself up from the table, but Elizabeth placed a hand on his arm gently and pushed herself up. 'I think that I will find Miss Darcy and ensure that she has broken her fast, I will leave you gentlemen to discuss your business.'

Darcy smiled at her gratefully, and pushed himself to his feet, bowing gently to her. She sucked in a breath and turned to Mr De Vere, nodding and smiling. 'Good morning Mr De Vere.'

'I beg your pardon, good morning Miss Bennet.'

Sweeping her skirts past the table, she made her way out of the room, turning only once to see that Mr Darcy remained on his feet until she reached the door.

She found Georgiana in her room, she was in her sitting room, a plate of ham and breads untouched in front of her.

'Georgiana?' The younger girl did not answer her, nor did she turn around to face Elizabeth. 'I am come to claim my friend for my final day at Pemberley.'

Elizabeth walked around the chaise and stopped in front of her friend, she noticed the red rimmed eyes and tear tracks on her face and dropped to her knees taking her hands in her own. 'Come now Georgiana, do not be upset.'

'How can I not be?' her eyes blazed and filled with angry tears. 'You heard what she said!'

'What she said was very wrong.'

'Wrong? It was insupportable! The mortification that my brother must be feeling! To think that he was going to offer for her, for that woman!' Georgiana got to her feet, pacing the ground in front of the chaise. 'To think that I was worried because I could not bring myself to like her!'

Elizabeth moved to the chaise and sat down. 'Georgiana, no matter what you feel, you must remember that she was your brother's choice….'

'Choice! He has no choice!'

Elizabeth frowned. 'What do you mean?'

Georgiana shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh. 'Nothing, it is nothing.'

Elizabeth shook her head and pushed herself up until she was directly in front of the younger girl. 'It was something Georgiana. What do you mean he had no choice?'

'He is dying Lizzie!' The words were shouted, and as soon as the sound carried through the air, one lady burst in to tears, the other paled and sat back down in shock, a hand to her breast.

'Dying?' Georgiana nodded through her tears. 'I don't understand.'

'He made me promise not to tell anyone, not even you.' Georgiana sat next to Elizabeth. 'Our doctor does not know what ails him, but he weakens daily, he tires and he trembles. Doctor Johnson fears that he will not recover and eventually he will succumb to this disease.'

'You should have told me…'

'I could not, his pride would not allow it. He does not want to be pitied, especially by you I think.'

'Why especially me?'

Georgiana looked at her like it was the most obvious answer possible. 'Because he respects you so much.'

'Surely we can, you can, arrange for another doctor. There must be a way, a diagnosis.'

'He trusts Doctor Johnson, he is the Doctor that my father and mother used.'

'Who else knows of his condition?'

'Only our cousin Fitzwilliam. I have written him, asking him to come to Pemberley, he should be here within the week… I cannot cope with this myself.' Elizabeth looked at her hands on her lap, they were trembling, her entire insides appeared to be trembling. The thought of Mr Darcy dying made her insides feel hollow and she felt empty and sick all at once. 'My brother wanted to find a sister for me, an heir for Pemberley… he began courting Miss De Vere's attentions, though he will be hurt by her words, I cannot believe that he is in love with her…. At least I can be grateful that his heart will not be broken by this.'

'Had he planned on telling Miss De Vere?'

Georgiana nodded. 'I believe he was going to ask for her hand once you left for Hertfordshire.'

She could take no more, her stomach churned uncontrollably. 'Excuse me Georgiana, I must lie down. Forgive me.'

She pushed herself up from the chaise hastily and out of the room.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I am so sorry for the delay in updating this. I am just not happy with this chapter and I cannot seem to get out what I want to say in it. Writing clearly doesn't come naturally to me ha ha. I hope you will stick with me for the next chapter, where things might take an interesting turn or two. I promise it will be much longer and posted much quicker. **


	8. An Unusual Proposition

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Normally I leave my Author's note until the end of the story, but I have just been completely blown away and humbled by your lovely comments. I am so glad that you are enjoying my story, you obviously love the characters of P&amp;P as much as I do. I know that there are a lot of unanswered questions right now and there are still some obstacles to overcome in this plot. **

Elizabeth found herself in the grounds of Pemberley, quite without realising that she had even left the house, her mind was so preoccupied with the intelligence that Georgiana had given her that she was quite shocked to find herself alone in the grove that she had witnessed Mr Darcy's fall from. Wandering over to the swing she lowered herself slowly, swiping furiously at the tears that had appeared suddenly.

Mr Darcy was dying, she couldn't imagine it. How could she have missed the signs that he was so ill. She thought back to her stay at Pemberley, to the times that he had excused himself from company, to his pale demeanour. He was a quiet man by nature, it hadn't seemed odd that he had been quiet sometimes during the evening. She could never have imagined that he was bearing such a burden, that Georgiana had borne it for him, alone. She enjoyed Shakespeare's tragedies, but ashe had never thought herself to be an actress in one until this moment.

Her tears began anew when she thought back to Mr Darcy's proposal in Kent and her subsequent refusal. Had she known the man that she knew now, had she understood his character better, felt as she did now, she was certain that she would have said yes. She would have been the one to share this heavy secret, the one to care for him and support him in his darkest hours.

There was much however that she did not understand, much that she could not reconcile with the man that she knew him to be today. Her sister for one, he had separated his friend from Jane, he had admitted it freely in Kent, she was still unsure why. Bingley's subsequent return to Hertfordshire however, she truly believed that it was of Mr Darcy's doing. He must have advised his friend of the part he played in separating them, there could be no reason for Mr Darcy to return to Hertfordshire with Mr Bingley otherwise. It was clear from those very first moments that Bingley intended to court her sister again, even through her family's ruin.

She was grateful to him, Jane would be happy, as she deserved to be. The thought of Jane's happiness however only served to remind her of her own melancholy. Just as Elizabeth had learned what it was to feel love, it was a hopeless kind of love, never to be returned.

She thought back to Miss De Vere's words, how she wished she could have prevented the Darcy's from hearing them. The look of pain that flashed across Mr Darcy's face, the crestfallen look on Georgiana's. Miss De Vere had called Mr Darcy an invalid, is that what he was now? A man with a cane was considered an invalid? At least his mental faculties were intact. Taking a deep breath she realised that despite Miss De Vere's ill-timed words, that there was some truth in the matter, though she could never consider Mr Darcy to be an invalid, he was a dying man.

Quite unaware of how long she had been in that grove, and trying her best to not think of the chill that she could feel on her skin she kicked her legs back in the swing, bringing herself and the swing into a steady rhythm. Her mind returned to her conversation with Mr Darcy at the breakfast table this morning, he had asked her to stay. She remembered the look in his dark eyes, intense and swirling with something she did not recognise. She wished to stay, but at the same time she knew that she needed to escape Pemberley's grasp.

Through the trees she could see and hear a carriage approaching the front of the house. A moment later she noted a handful of servants loading trunks onto the carriage. Confused she drew the swing to a halt and watched from her seated position. The De Vere party soon assembled at the carriage followed by Mr Darcy who was walking at a much slower pace. From her vantage she could see the party engage in a brief conversation before Mr De Vere handed the ladies into the waiting carriage. Mr De Vere shook Mr Darcy's hand and the gentlemen shared in some conversation before he too alighted the carriage. She watched as the carriage pulled away from the house, down the drive. When she looked back towards Mr Darcy she was shocked to see that he was watching her, she could not make out his expression, so she rose to her feet and began to walk towards him.

It took a few minutes to reach him, and when she approached he appeared to be staring at his cane. As she finally closed the distance between them however he looked up at her, his expression serious, his eyes tired. 'Miss Bennet.'

'The De Veres return to Ireland?'

'They do.' He nudged a stone with his cane and turned to the house with her falling in step with him. 'My friend was deeply offended by his daughter's behaviour, he felt they must return home.'

'I am sorry Mr Darcy.'

He looked at her as though she was some other wordly creature. 'Whatever for?' The blush on her face made his face drop, it would seem that she had understood his intentions completely. 'Miss Bennet, pray do not make yourself uneasy. I had known long before this morning that I could not make a match with my friend's daughter.'

She looked up quickly in surprise and he smirked at it.

'Your sister is in low spirits Sir. She is severley affronted on your behalf.'

'Georgiana feels a slight to anyone she loves deeply. She will recover.' When they reached the steps of the house, Elizabeth slowed her pace to allow her to continue walking with Mr Darcy. He took a long glance at her and she felt her pace quicken under his scrutiny. 'You have been crying Miss Bennet.'

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Her cheeks burned and she dipped her head. 'Tis nothing Mr Darcy. I am quite well.'

'You are under my protection here Miss Bennet, I will not allow for anyone to upset you if it is within my power.'

'I assure you Mr Darcy, I am well…. I simply miss my family.' He nodded, his demeanour suddenly becoming sombre. She could hardly tell him that her heart was breaking for him and his situation.

'Then you are to return to Longbourn on the morrow?' He cleared his throat.

She forced a smile as they entered the house. 'I believe I must. I have delayed my return once, my family will worry if I delay once more. I miss my sister Jane, it seems too long since I have seen her.

They stopped in the grand hall and he turned to her with serious eyes. 'I am sorry to hear that, …my sister will miss your company greatly.'

'And I hers.' She wished that he would not look at her in that way, his eyes dark and brooding, she felt powerless to pull away from him when he did so.

'I will leave you Miss Bennet. But know that you are welcome to remain with us for as long as you wish it.' He bowed deeply and walked away from her towards his study, his cane clicking on the marble floor as he walked away from her.

She fiddled with the material of her dress as she watched his retreating back until he entered the study closing the door behind him.

Darcy sat at his desk, a glass of port in one hand, the other raking through his hair. Letting out a tired sigh he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. The past week had been a whirlwind of change, turbulent emotions, a seeming advancement of his condition. Today had been especially trying, hearing Miss De Vere's thoughts of him had sliced through his pride, the mortification of knowing that both Elizabeth Bennet and his sister had heard the same comments had almost been unbearable. He had tried to appear unaffected, but he was afraid that Miss Bennet had seen through his façade.

He set the port onto the desk and rested his head on the palms of his hands, elbows on the desk. Miss De Vere thought him an invalid, incapable of managing his affairs, incapable of pleasing a young lady. She was correct, it would seem that he was unable to please the woman that he loved, as well as the woman that he had aimed to marry.

This past week had been torture for him, he both longed for Miss Bennet to stay and leave all at once. Having here near was bittersweet. He knew that she could not be induced to accept him, he knew that wanting her near was selfish, but having her so close only served to remind him daily that he could never have her.

He thought back to the day in the garden, when he had forgotten propriety the instant that he took her into his arms. It was then, on that day that he knew he would die a bachelor, that he knew that Miss De Vere would never be the mistress of Pemberley. Elizabeth Bennet would haunt the halls of Pemberley until he drew his last breath.

He thought about Georgiana, thought about how his leaving would impact on her. It had crossed his mind on more than one occasion that his cousin Fitzwilliam may be the only solution to that problem. He did not believe either cousins to be in love, but they certainly shared an easy companionship, and his sister's protection was of the utmost importance to him. Had he been able to secure Miss De Vere's affections, if he had not requested that Miss Bennet escort Georgiana to Pemberley, he could have secured Georgiana's future. He had failed, failed in all aspects of his life it seemed. He had failed to secure the affections of the only woman that he had ever loved, he had failed to fulfil his familial duty to produce an heir to inherit his estate and continue the Darcy name, he had failed to protect Georgiana from the evils of the world. At least he had succeeded in returning a fast friend to his beloved, hopefully in the coming months an engagement would be announced, perhaps he had set right a mistake that he had made money months ago. He hoped that the bump in their romantic journey would only serve to strengthen their relationship.

Miss Elizabeth had not spoken of the marriage of Lydia Bennet and George Wickham, he knew that it had taken place, his solicitor had informed him so by express. Perhaps this was again a small success, though he could not help but feel the burden of blame on his shoulders. He thought back to Kent, after his disastrous proposal he had returned to Rosings, intent on writing to Elizabeth to refute Wickham's claims against him, but on his return he had felt quick ill, dizzy and weak. He had attempted to write the letter, but before signing his name had fallen asleep at the bureau. He wasn't well enough to deliver that missive the following day and had instead chosen to return to London fearing that the pain and indignation that he felt on being refused was causing his body to fail him. Obviously thinking back on it now he realised how foolish such a belief was, clearly he was ill, but Elizabeth Bennet had such a power over him that at the time it seemed quite plausible.

He wondered how she felt about the marriage of her youngest sister, he wondered if she had indeed favoured Mr Wickham herself. He could not feel sorry for it, a brief period of disappointment would be far surpassed by a life of it if she had married Mr Wickham herself.

A small knock at the door broke him from his thoughts, he looked up to see his sister peering through a crack in the door. 'Georgie?'

She opened the door and walked in fully, closing it behind her.

'Is anything the matter Georgie?'

Georgiana looked incredulous. 'It is I who should be asking you if all is well. After this morning….'

'Do not make yourself uneasy on my behalf Georgiana.' She sat in front of him, her hands clasped in her lap, an uneasy expression on her face. 'Georgie?'

'I am sorry that I did not come down to bid farewell to the De Veres… it was most ungracious of me.'

'Under normal circumstances, I believe that it may have appeared so. However, Mr De Vere fully understood your reason for not being present with me, he asked me to pass on his best wishes. He is deeply shamed by his daughter and that you had the unfortunate pleasure of overhearing her remarks.'

'I could not face them brother. I hardly knew where to look this morning. But I am sorry that I was not there to lend my support when you must have most needed it. To have the woman that you favoured scorn you so…'

'I was not planning to make an offer to Miss De Vere Georgie. If that is where your remorse stems from, you may relieve yourself of it.'

She looked at him curiously. 'You were not?' he shook his head in the negative. She drew in a deep shaky breath and chewed on her bottom lip. 'I have something else that I must confess to you.'

He raised an eyebrow, remaining silent until she plucked up the courage to speak. 'I betrayed your confidence Fitzwilliam. I told Miss Bennet of the condition of your health.'

He closed his eyes. 'I suppose that she must have been aware given recent events.'

'I do not suppose that she was, she seemed quite affected by the news. I feel that she considers you to be her friend as much as I am.'

'It matters not I am glad that you have her friendship. I am sorry that you did not seem to form a closer bond with Miss De Vere… though given the circumstances, perhaps that was for the better.'

'Could you not request that Miss Bennet stays? I think that she would if you asked her to.' Georgiana smiled at him eagerly.

'Miss Bennet will do as she wishes, and as she thinks she must. I offered her to stay for as long as she wished to, but she feels that she must return to her family.'

'Oh.' Georgiana looked crestfallen and Darcy felt a pang of regret that he had not been able to convince Miss Elizabeth to remain with them, if only for his sister. He knew that she would miss the friendship greatly. Elizabeth Bennet had brought wit and laughter to Pemberley's rooms and both siblings would miss her in their own ways.

'When Richard arrives, there are matters that we must discuss, I do not wish to indulge in the particulars today, I think that I have had enough excitement for one day, but I wish you to know that whatever we discuss must be considered carefully.'

She looked at him fearfully, and he attempted his best to look as authoritarian as possible. Nodding demurely, she pushed herself from her chair. 'As you wish brother.'

'Thank you.'

She turned to leave, but then turned back to him quickly. 'Will you be joining us for dinner this evening? I have asked Mrs Reynolds to prepare Miss Bennet's favourites. I thought it would be nice to sit together for one last meal.'

He frowned but nodded, choosing to remain silent. Georgiana smiled gratefully and as she retreated he wracked his brain for a way in which he might make Elizabeth Bennet remain in his home. She would never be his, but if her face was the last thing that he saw, he would leave this life as a content man.

At dinner, conversation was polite and the dinner was excellent. The atmosphere of the morning hung over the party like a cloud and the laughter seemed to be slightly more restrained than he had remembered from before the De Veres had arrived. Darcy despised it, even more displeased that his last evening in Elizabeth Bennet's company could be so overshadowed by Miss De Vere. He was surprised when he heard her addressing him directly.

'Am I to understand that Mr De Vere was a friend from Cambridge Mr Darcy?'

He nodded and sliced into his meat. 'That is correct.'

She frowned. 'I supposed him to be much older than you… though perhaps I should not say so.'

'Mr De Vere chose to travel to the continent rather than Cambridge in his younger years. It caused some discord between him and his father who had wished him to complete his studies before travelling, but Mr De Vere was of an adventurous nature when he was younger. He travelled for quite some many years before submitting to his father's wishes.'

'I am surprised, I must say, I did not take Mr De Vere for an adventurer.'

'Nor I' said Georgiana. 'He seemed quite content to never set foot outside of Ireland again, or at least that is what he told me.'

Darcy smiled fondly. 'In his younger years he was decidedly more spirited than he is now I suppose, but he met Mrs De Vere when he returned from his travels, I believe that she was the key factor in making him decide to settle down. In fact, they were courting when he started Cambridge I believe and married as soon as his studies were completed.'

Elizabeth gasped. 'Such a long engagement. It is unheard of.'

'Yes. He is a peculiar sort. His father had much to do with the length of the engagement. He would not hear of a marriage until De Vere's studies were completed.'

Georgiana frowned. 'I do not understand any woman that would enter into such an agreement.'

Darcy glanced at Elizabeth quickly and then back to his sister. 'A woman deeply in love would enter into such an agreement. De Vere was an honest man, he respected his father greatly and after the disappointment that his father felt when he did not attend university immediately, I believe that he wished to defer to his father's wishes in this instance.' Taking a sip of his wine he swallowed, suddenly full of emotion for his old friend. 'He truly loved his wife and he remained true to their agreement. I believe it is why he is content to never leave Ireland, if it is her home, it is his home also.'

'You make him sound quite romantic Mr Darcy.' She smiled warmly.

'I only tell the story as I know it… I would beg that neither of you attribute this morning's events to Mr De Vere. He is a good, honest gentleman, he was deeply offended by what happened. I implored him to stay, assured him that all could be forgotten, but he insisted that they return immediately.'

Elizabeth and Georgiana shared a confused look. That Mr Darcy had shared as much information with them about his friend and their decision to leave was quite out of character for him. Both jumped suddenly as Mr Darcy's wine glass was knocked over, the red wine staining the white linen like blood.

'Brother!'

Mr Darcy was holding his temples, his face contorted in pain. His body hunched over. Throwing down her napkin, Elizabeth was by his side. She looked at the stricken Georgiana. 'Georgiana, we must ask Mrs Reynolds for the doctor.'

Georgiana nodded and pushed herself to her feet running from the room. Elizabeth kneeled by his side and touched his arm. 'Mr Darcy?'

'I am well, I am well…'

She huffed. 'Clearly that is a gross injustice to the truth of how you are feeling. You are not well.'

'It is nothing more than a headache.'

'We must get you to your room.' If he did not feel as though someone had driven a dagger into his skull, he might have teased her for those words, but pain was slicing through him and he could hardly draw breath. Just as suddenly as it had began, it began to subside. His breathing evening out, until it was nothing more than a dull ache.

He blinked his eyes open slowly, Elizabeth's concerned face merely inches from his own, her eyes scanning over his features, her hand burning his arm through his jacket.

'It has passed.' He smiled reassuringly. 'I speak the truth, it has passed.' He let out a long breath.

Georgiana hurried back into the room, her face pale. 'Fitzwilliam? Mrs Reynolds has sent a rider for the doctor.'

'I do not require the doctor, I am well.'

He felt the loss of Elizabeth's hand on his arm before he realised that she had stood. When he sought her eyes he was astonished to see fire in them, she was angry, incensed and he was unsure how he could have possibly offended her. 'Miss Bennet?'

'How long will you continue with this charade Mr Darcy?' He bristled at her tone.

'I beg your pardon.' Georgiana stared on in horror.

'You are clearly unwell, in fact since I have been here you have been deteriorating almost daily. You sister tells me that you will not ask for another opinion yet your doctor is unable to provide you with answers. You must speak with another doctor!'

He wasn't used to being spoken to in such a manner, but when she looked as beautiful as she did in this moment, he could not care less. Her concern was moving, her hair shining in the candlelight, her eyes challenging. She would not back down.

'My doctor is one of the very best.'

'That does not mean that he is correct, nor that he knows every symptom Mr Darcy!'

'You are quite right madam… I will consult with another doctor.'

Georgiana had to physically close her mouth. How long had she pleaded with him to do the very same thing, yet one heated conversation with her friend and he had acquiesced to her demands. She was not ungrateful, her friend clearly was more passionate in her suggestions than she supposed she had been herself.

Elizabeth also frowned in confusion, had he just agreed to consult the opinion of other doctors? She did not know what to do with her aggravation, he had clearly just removed her need of it. Their eyes held as she tried to understand him. Without tearing his eyes from her he addressed Mrs Reynolds who had arrived at the table quite without either of the party noticing. 'Mrs Reynolds, please ask the rider to stand down, we will not require a doctor this evening.'

'But Mr Darcy Sir…'

'It is quite alright Mrs Reynolds, he will require his rest, I wish him to leave for London first thing tomorrow to deliver a letter to another doctor.'

'Yes Mr Darcy Sir. I will advise him immediately.'

She hurried off and Darcy righted his overturned glass on the table. Elizabeth and Georgiana, not knowing what else to do sat down at the table and resumed their meal in awkward silence. A servant appeared at the table to mop up the spilled wine, Mrs Reynolds it would appear had an eagle eye for detail. Once she left Mr Darcy pushed himself up from the table, leaning on it heavily, another servant appeared at his side holding out his cane to him. He took it and nodded in acknowledgement.

'You must excuse me ladies, I will need some time to write a letter to be delivered to Harley Street.' He bowed and left them to finish their courses. Elizabeth however found that her appetite had quite dried up. Georgiana looked sullen and vulnerable.

'Would you prefer that we move to the Music room Georgiana? Perhaps some music will soothe you?'

Georgiana nodded gratefully.

Mr Darcy did not join the ladies again, after a few hours of very little conversation the ladies agreed to retire. Georgiana apologised profusely for such a poor ending to Elizabeth's visit, but Elizabeth told her that she must not worry about a few days, as the remainder of Elizabeth's visit had been memorable and happy. She assured the younger girl that those were the days that she would look back on and remember. Georgiana thanked her, and Elizabeth felt that she had been honest in the main… but she knew that Mr Darcy's fall would also be one of the memories most imprinted on her memory.

Though tired, Elizabeth's mind had quite another idea and sleep evaded her for a couple of hours. Sighing tiredly she wondered if reading for a while might relieve her insomnia and so made the decision to procure a book from the library. Though not cold, she donned her heavy jacquard dressing gown and made her way to the library with nothing but a single candle to light the way. Given the hour she knew it very unlikely that she might pass a servant.

She pushed the heavy wooden door open and entered quietly, her thin slippers padding against the polished floors. The fire burned low, but there was enough light to find something suitable to read. She made her way to a bookcase and held her candle up to view the titles an unexpected noise from her right made her jump and spin to face it urgently.

'Miss Bennet.'

Holding a hand to her breast, her pulse racing from the shock she huffed out a giggle. 'Mr Darcy you quite frightened me.'

He was sitting in a chair beside the library window, she could see a glass of some alcoholic measure in his hand. He began to push himself up but she held up a hand.

'Please Sir, I am simply attempting to find a book to relieve an unfortunate bout of insomnia, I will be out of your way momentarily.'

Deciding not to dwell on how he might cure her of a sleepless night he decided to wander a safer road and attempt to engage her in conversation.

'You are not in anyone's way Miss Bennet, Pemberley and everything and everyone in it are at your disposal.' She tilted her head.

'I thank you Sir, you have been a most gracious host.'

She looked wonderful, her hair braided and hanging over her left shoulder, though entirely covered he could imagine that what she wore beneath her dressing gown would engage his imagination for the remainder of this evening.

'Has there been more news of your sister?'

'I received a letter the day before last, my sister it would appear has married.'

'I am most happy for your family, your father must indeed be relieved.'

'He must be I suppose.'

He frowned 'You do not seem happy Miss Bennet?'

'Indeed you are mistaken Mr Darcy, I just fail to understand how such an event came about. I cannot help but think of how my family would have continued to suffer had Lydia's fortunes not taken such a turn.' She ducked her head. 'Forgive me, you have your own concerns, and my family's mishaps are nothing in comparison.'

He sighed heavily and sat forward in his chair. Gesturing to the chaise he motioned for her to sit, she complied, watching him expectantly.

'Georgiana told me that she confided in you, about my…. Condition.' She nodded but did not speak. 'I am grateful and indebted to you, she has no confidences here and I fear that the burden of my secret was weighing on her heavily.'

'I will not betray her confidence.'

'No, I believe that you will not.' He took a drink of his glass and stared into the fire. 'It is of no matter though, word will spread quick enough.'

She was unsure how she might comfort him. 'Your cousin is due to arrive soon is he not?'

'Yes, the day after you depart for Hertfordshire.'

'He will be able to raise Georgiana's spirits I am sure.'

'Yes, I suppose that my cousin has the happy talent of making light of any situation. He is a good friend.' He looked at her then, his eyes dark in the low light of the room. 'He will make a good husband for my sister.'

Elizabeth frowned. 'Husband?' She shook her head. 'I had not determined any preference for the Colonel when your sister spoke of him.'

He could hear the confusion in her voice. 'She has not shown any preference for him, but in my failure to provide an heir for Pemberley, to secure a sister for her, I must now make arrangements to ensure her protection.'

'By marrying her off?' He could hear the indignation in her voice.

'There is no other way. I am too sick to make a match. If I pass before an agreement is in place she will be unprotected, Georgiana is full too young to manage Pemberley, she does not understand matters of the heart.'

'Nor will she ever if you force her into an unwanted marriage!'

Darcy bristled, how could she not understand that this was in Georgiana's best interests, that the Colonel would protect her, that Pemberley would remain within the family. 'My cousin is a good man, not a fortune hunter, he understands the estate well.'

'But does he understand your sister's heart?' She stood from the chaise and began to pace. 'You are as bad as the mamas of the Ton Mr Darcy, selecting a husband that you deem to be most suitable without deferring to your sister's wishes.'

'I think that is quite enough Madam. Given the current situation, I believe that the arrangements that I am making to be necessary and will guarantee at least a comfortable life for both my cousin and my sister.'

She laughed then, sardonic and low. 'Oh yes, your cousin shall be comfortable indeed. As a gentleman he will gain much and lose very little.'

He frowned, the lines of his face appearing hard in the light from the fire. 'You insinuate that my sister will lose… what will she lose in your opinion Miss Bennet?'

She stopped pacing and looked at him incredulously. 'She will lose everything, everything but her home. You will take away the right for her to allow her heart to decide. Though she may grow to love the Colonel, how can you know that it will be a fulfilling love?'

'You speak much of love Miss Bennet, but have you yourself ever experienced the emotion?' She blushed furiously and he blanched. 'Pray forgive me, I do not wish to quarrel with you. I can see no other way.' He drank from his glass.

'There must be another way, a way that will not damage your sister's faith in love. She longs to feel love Mr Darcy, she has spoken to me of it. Do not take that away from her, I implore you.'

He smiled warmly at her. 'You are protective of my sister, you and her would have been close sisters I believe.'

She looked away from him, unable to meet his eyes, not wishing to remember her refusal. Though he was still undoubtedly the most infuriating man she had ever known, he also was the only man she had ever known that made her feel complete and empty all at once.

'There is one other way.' She turned to him, her eyes questioning as she lowered herself onto the chaise, waiting for his reply. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, and that he could not meet her eyes was evident to her. 'Were I to marry, to produce an heir, Georgiana would be safe. Pemberley would remain her home, my wife would be her sister.'

'Yes… but Miss De Vere…'

He looked up at her then, his eyes black as coal, his face expressionless and pale. 'It was not Miss De Vere that I was speaking of…' She frowned in confusion, but as he continued to stare at her she slowly began to realise his meaning. 'Bingley informed me of your father's entail, as Mrs Darcy you would have the power to protect your family, you would command the respect of the Ton.'

Her mouth opened in a silent O. 'A marriage of convenience?'

'It would appear that any marriage would not be of a long duration. I would never dream to broach this with you, especially given our past discussions on this subject, but I could not entrust my sister's care to anyone other than you, or the Colonel.'

She stood again, her hand to her breast and turned her back to him, staring into the fire. 'I do not know how to respond to this Sir.'

'There is no requirement for you to respond Miss Bennet, I realise that it is a disgusting proposal, I know that what I have to offer you is of little interest, but perhaps the protection that it might offer the rest of your family would appeal to you?'

Elizabeth thought of Jane, of her Mother, and of Lydia. Marrying Mr Darcy would indeed raise her family from their degradation, but he was no longer offering her declarations of love, simply an estate and the means to protect those that she loved. Her heart felt weak and pained, had he declared himself to be in love with her, that she was the only woman that he could consider marrying she would have happily accepted. Perhaps he could grow to love her again, perhaps she could care for him. Her head was swimming with questions, she felt dizzy and quite unable to speak or voice her reply.

'I have shocked you Miss Bennet, for that I am deeply sorry. Perhaps you might wish for some time to consider my proposal?'

She nodded mutely, her back still to him. She drew her arms around herself, suddenly cold and was shocked to feel his hand on her shoulder, his fingers close to the nape of her neck. She shivered under his touch, but she felt him turn her to face him. He was close, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, the woody scent of him and it made her head spin.

His eyes searched hers, the dark pools boring into her own, when she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth she noticed his eyes darken further. His hand moved from her shoulder to cup her cheek and she trembled under his bare hand.

'Miss Bennet, it is indeed a heavy price for you to pay, but I beg you to consider it. As my wife you will enjoy all that the title of Mrs Darcy comes with, you will be secure in your future, you will secure your family's future happiness. I will ensure that you are treated with the utmost respect. It would be an honour to have you as my wife.' He dropped his hand from her face, she imagined that the blush of her cheeks had burned it. 'I realise the sacrifice that you would need to make in order to accept this offer.'

She nodded, still unable to speak, her eyes lowered from him. 'Might I have some time to consider this request?'

'Of course.' He clicked his cane on the floor. 'I bid you goodnight Miss Bennet.'

She nodded and dropped a half curtsy before fleeing from the room. He watched her go, his heart heavy and a curse on his lips as he raked a hand through his hair.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**So…. There it is. Will these two ever get their act together? You'll need to continue tuning in to find out. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you again for all of your kind words, you truly do inspire me. Lots of questions have been raised, and I will try my best to answer them throughout the story, so please bear with me. **


	9. Coming Home

Her heart was still thumping wildly in her chest as she entered the bed and drew the covers to her chin. Her eyes were misted with unshed tears. Mr Darcy had proposed.. but he had proposed a marriage of convenience, for practicality alone, love was not mentioned. Had he truly no tender feelings for her? Had her refusal of his first proposal dried up the ardent love that he professed for her that day? In truth he could not be blamed, but his attentions to her here at Pemberley had her so confused.

It was not long ago that he was considering asking another young lady to assume the title of Mrs Darcy, and now he was propositioning Elizabeth to take up the role. In her heart she knew herself to be in love, part of her wished to accept and attempt to earn his love once again, another part of her was disgusted with the entire notion. She had determined that she would only marry for the deepest love and affection, never had she supposed that it could be one sided.

Her sensibilities told her that he must have some modicum of feeling for her, after all it must take a real depth of feeling for a man of his station to offer marriage to someone so below his own, and in Kent that was exactly what he had done. His offering for her now though was borne of desperation, a physical need and so her station mattered not to him. His expressions when looking at her, his physical closeness in her times of need, they all betrayed a deeper connection on his part, but then he was a brother, a good man and it was also probable that he had a natural desire to ease the discomfort of any of his acquaintances in any way which he could.

The intelligent side of Elizabeth's brain was telling her to analyse each situation, every touch, every use of her name, the way in which he would look into her eyes. The insecure and unsure side of her appeared to be winning the battle however, with no assurance of his affections for her she could not believe that he still held her in affection. Fatigue suddenly overwhelmed her, she was asleep before she recognised the approach of slumber.

Darcy drank the remnants of his glass and twirled the vesicle on the desk top. He closed his eyes and used his free hand to run his fingers through his hair. What had he done? In an attempt to make her stay, he had made an unthinkable proposition, he'd damn nearly blackmailed the woman! He cursed aloud and picking up his glass threw it toward the fire, the glass shattered against the marble surround and he threw his head back in his chair and sighed heavily.

Why could things not be simple, he could have sworn that she was warming to him, could have sworn that she looked at him with affection swimming in her eyes. He'd been here before though, he'd presumed to know her once and she had destroyed his hopes and dreams. The anger rose within him once again, the feelings invoked by her refusal in April were still as raw and painful. He could not think back on that afternoon without a good measure of disgust toward himself, she had deserved a better proposal than he had given her, she had deserved to be told how adored she was, what made her special to him, what he loved about her most. Instead he had condescended, he had insulted, he had impressed on her his arrogance. He would not look back on his proposal from this evening any more favourably. He laughed bitterly to himself, it would appear that he had learned nothing. She would believe his proposal to be as a result of desperation to secure an heir for Pemberley, would she also realise that it was borne of a desperation to finally claim her as his own?

She had looked so innocent, her hair plaited over her shoulder, her dressing gown buttoned neatly, her slippered soles peeking from beneath the bottom of her nightgown. Somehow the sheer normalcy of how she looked, how he might expect to see Georgiana wandering the halls at night, fuelled a desire within him. He did not think that her wearing any less could have made him want her more. Her outrage at his plans for Georgiana and his cousin made his heart swell, she was his sister's protector, calling him out for denying Georgiana an opportunity to feel love. A part of him felt guilty for presuming to take that away from his sister, but the other part of him, the wounded part of him felt that he was protecting Georgiana from further disappointment, if he could protect her from feeling the swell of disappointment that he felt each time he saw Elizabeth then he would have done his sister a great service.

Each day that he saw Miss Bennet, he experienced a myriad of emotions. Sheer joy that she was residing under the same roof as him, that he could engage her mind and spar with her, see her smiles directed at him.. and also the disappointment that he felt when he saw her face, knowing that she would likely never be his, that he had been refused, that she would eventually leave. He supposed that this was most likely why he had proposed as he had this evening, if it could even be considered a proposal. He was disgusted with himself, he was sure he knew the answer. Her love for his sister could not overcome such a scheme.

His hands these days seemed to have a mind of their own, how many times had he touched the soft skin of her face? Felt the fine hairs of her cheeks under his fingertips, soft and smooth, inviting him in. Her lips parted and eyes wide.

He was certain that she would not, could not accept him. That did not prevent part of him, the hopeful part from imagining how their life together would be if she did. Tasting her, finally after all this time, knowing the sweetness of her lips, knowing that no man had ever claimed them before. Introducing her to the pleasures between man and wife, watching the swell of her belly and bosom as his seed grew within her. He longed for it, longed for her, for the affection that only she could bestow upon him. But were she to accept, he was unsure how he might reconcile himself to knowing that she did so only to protect his sister from an unwanted marriage.

Suddenly tired himself, he pushed himself to his feet, picking up his cane and limped from the room.

His heart sank when Elizabeth did not join him and Georgiana the next morning in the breakfasting room. Georgiana supposed that Elizabeth was seeing to her packing. Darcy nodded, acting disinterested but summoned for a servant to take a plate to Miss Bennet in her room. When the servant made to the table to put together a plate, Mr Darcy pushed himself up and insisted on completing the task himself. Georgiana watched him curiously, turning away quickly as he turned to take his place at the table again.

'Will you miss your friend greatly Georgie?'

'Of course I will Fitzwilliam, will you not?' She looked at him then, curiosity written on her features. He nodded slowly.

'I shall. Miss Bennet has a remarkable talent for bringing warmth and light to Pemberley.'

'Yes, she is the most delightful lady of my acquaintance. I wish I had a sister just like her.'

Mr Darcy frowned and looked to his newspaper. 'Then she does mean to go?'

'I do not understand?' Georgiana looked puzzled and her eyebrows drew together.

Rather than answer, Darcy picked up his newspaper and pretended to be engrossed in the news.

Elizabeth folded the last of her scarves and placed it onto the top of her trunk. Satisfied she took one last look around the room to ensure that she had not missed anything. The knock at her door surprised her and she made her way to it quickly. Georgiana entered the room at her bidding.

'So you are all packed and ready to depart?'

'I am. I feel that I have forgotten something, but I appear to have all of my possessions… I cannot think what it might be.'

Georgiana smiled, she believed she had noticed affection blooming on both the part of her friend and her brother, but strangely they seemed in discord with one another. She could not understand it, but then she was no proficient when it came to matters of the heart. She hoped that perhaps, with the departure of Miss De Vere that they might come to an understanding, but with Elizabeth's departure, it seemed that it was not to be.

'Thank you Georgiana, for sending up the tray this morning.. You chose my platter exactly as I would have.'

The younger girl sat down at the foot of the bed. 'Do not thank me, it was Fitzwilliam's doing, he chose the items for your tray personally and ordered the tray to be brought to you directly.'

Elizabeth was thankful that her back was turned to the younger girl, because she could feel the flush of her chest and cheeks as she thought about Mr Darcy knowing exactly what she chose at the breakfast table. It implied that he had paid attention to her during her stay here, or had he perhaps remembered her preferences from her stay at Netherfield, when he was interested in her?

'You shall have to thank him for me. I am certain that your brother has business that he must attend to this morning.'

'I do not believe so. He mentioned nothing at the table this morning, only that he was surprised not to see you there.'

Elizabeth sucked in a breath and turned to Georgiana forcing a smile. 'I have very much enjoyed my time here with you.'

'And I you.' Georgiana's face fell and Elizabeth went to her side and lowered herself onto bed.

'Georgiana?'

'I am worried that when you leave Fitzwilliam will become ill again. I am worried that you will not be here to direct me and tell me what to do.'

Elizabeth placed an arm around her shoulders. 'Your cousin will be here, he will assist. You shall not be alone.'

'Fitzwilliam was in low spirits today, I believe that he also fears your absence.'

'Nonsense. Perhaps the man is simply tired.'

Georgiana looked at Elizabeth. 'He wishes to speak with me when Cousin Fitzwilliam arrives…'

Elizabeth tried to look uninformed. 'Oh?'

'I have a good idea of what he will speak to me of.'

'And what do you believe that to be?'

Georgiana played with her fingers. 'Marriage. I know that I should be grateful, that my brother does the best for me, he knows what is best, always. But after my experience last summer, I have realised that I am not ready for marriage… I am too young, I do not fully understand matters of the heart, you have made me realise that I must wait until I know myself, until I am certain that I feel a deep and unabiding affection for my partner.'

Elizabeth felt a pang of regret, how could she allow this poor innocent creature to have that innocence taken from her unwillingly. She was certain that Colonel Fitzwilliam was a good man, but she was also certain that such a man would be the ruin of Georgiana Darcy. Her fragile temperament would be crushed under such a man's desire and character. She closed her eyes briefly and then squeezed Georgiana's shoulders affectionately. 'I am certain, that your brother would not force an unwanted marriage on your Georgiana. Perhaps you have misread the situation and your brother simply wishes to discuss with you increased responsibility for the household. You have said it yourself, your brother has grown weaker and more fatigued, and until he recovers, perhaps he simply wishes to give you a greater rein over the household duties.'

Georgiana's hopeful eyes threatened to break her heart. 'Truly?'

'I cannot see why that should not be the case.' Elizabeth took a deep breath. 'Where was your brother last, I wish to thank him for his hospitality.'

'In his study I believe.'

Elizabeth stood and smiled. 'Pray excuse me Georgiana.'

Georgiana stood and nodded, before both ladies exited the room, Georgiana returned to her rooms and Elizabeth set off in search of Mr Darcy.

She entered the room without knocking, and so Mr Darcy looked up with a stern expression on his face. It was quickly replaced with a nervous expression as he clumsily pushed himself up from his bureau to stand, clearly doing so too quickly and causing him to wince slightly in pain. Elizabeth closed the door quietly behind her.

'Miss Bennet.'

She seemed to take a deep breath before walking into the room, he limped to her, deciding to leave his cane by the desk. Both stopped close to one another, but not touching, silently taking the measure of the other.

'You have decided to reject my offer?' His eyes were soft, his voice gentle. Suddenly unable to find her voice she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and shook her head slowly. His eyes widened imperceptibly and he searched hers. 'You have decided to accept my offer?'

Casting her eyes down, she nodded lightly. Mr Darcy closed his eyes, a feeling of triumph swelling in his breast. He curled a finger beneath her chin and raised her eyes to meet his own. 'Your affection for my sister is that great, that you would accept the last man in the world that you could ever be prevailed upon to marry.' He smiled painfully at the memory of her words, and he could feel the tremble of her chin beneath his finger, her eyes welling with unshed tears. 'Elizabeth, please do not cry. I will endeavour to make you happy, truly I will. You will have no cause to repine.'

His words caused her tears to finally spill over and horrified by what he had done to her he pulled her into an embrace and held her tightly. 'I have nothing to give to you, nothing that will compare to the gift that you have agreed to give to me. I will strive to be worthy of you.' He kissed the top of her head. 'We have struck up a friendship of sorts I believe, you and I. It is my hope that it will make this more bearable for you.'

She let out a deep breath and pushed back from his slightly, he frowned at the loss of contact but did not loosen his hands from behind her, keeping her in a loose embrace as he looked down on her.

'Forgive me Mr Darcy' her hands swiped at her eyes as she pushed the tears away. 'You have made a most generous offer, and given the scandal that has befallen my family recently, it is a much better offer than I could have hoped to receive.'

'Nonsense. No man who knew you would think twice about the gossip.'

She laughed harshly 'We both know that is not true.'

'I must apologise to you.' He allowed his arms to drop to his sides, and immediately both were sad for their loss. 'Last night, I asked you to exchange your happiness for my sister's. Last night I put you in a position that was unjust of me.'

'Sir, let us not revisit it.'

'I will ensure you have a good life here Elizabeth.' He had used her first name again, how good it felt on his lips, how sweet she looked when she blushed due to his use of it. 'I will procure a license. The wedding must take place as soon as possible.' She looked up at him then in alarm and he returned her expression with a confused one of his own. 'What? I do not think I can afford a long engagement.'

'I.. I simply wished to return to Hertfordshire today Sir, as planned.'

'You plan to leave?'

'I miss my home, my family, my sisters.'

Darcy nodded and turned to face the window, deep in thought. Turning to look at her he nodded slowly. 'When will you return?'

'In a month?'

Darcy huffed out a breath in frustration, now that he had her he didn't know that he wanted to give her any opportunity to change her mind. He was certain now that she hadn't accepted him out of affection, she had accepted out of her love for his sister. Would that love be strong enough that she would not change her mind. He understood her desire to see her family, it would be the last time she would see them for a long time.

'One month. I will make the arrangements for the wedding, it will take place in Kympton.' She frowned, angered by his detachment, but she nodded curtly anyway. 'I will write to your father.'

'Actually Mr Darcy, I would rather tell him myself.'

He looked at her in surprise, it was his duty to request permission, but he knew that Elizabeth shared a close bond with her father and so he nodded slowly. 'As you wish.'

He felt a wave of desire build in him, in one month she would finally be his, he would finally know what it was to lie in her arms, to bask in her warmth. She dropped a quick curtsy and made to leave the room but his hand on her wrist stopped her abruptly. She glanced at her wrist, his fingers burning into her pulse and then turned her eyes to his. What she saw there she was not prepared for. His eyes were intense, yet gentle, warm yet steely, determined yet fearful. He turned to her fully, and curled a finger beneath her chin once more. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her breaths coming in short shallow puffs when realisation dawned on her, she knew that he meant to kiss her. As his face neared her, her eyes widened before slipping shut, she could taste his breath on her lips as he closed the final gap and pressed his lips gently to her own. The finger under her chin moved away and instead his hand cupped her cheek, his long fingers resting on the back of her neck. When his lips pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers, eyes still closed.

'I hope that being married to me will not be too much of a task Miss Bennet. I do not mean for it to be unpalatable.'

His eyes opened and bore into her own, before he released her and allowed her to back away from him, her fingers touching her lips where his had just met them. She stared at him, her eyes wide, unsure of what she should do. One look at her and he felt his desire surging, he could not stand facing her any longer and so turned his back to her, facing the window once more. 'I bid you good day Miss Bennet.'

She blanched and in a swish of skirts left the room. On the other side of his door, she touched her fingers to her lips again. Her first kiss, taken by the man that she loved, the man that she was almost certain did not return that affection. She needed to get far away from here, far away from him.

Kitty ran into the house and scrambled to the parlour. 'Lizzie is come!'

Jane smiled warmly at Bingley, her pleasure evident, Mrs Bennet simply nodded and smiled. The party made their way quickly to the door to greet the carriage just pulling into the courtyard. Mr Bennet was already there, awaiting his favourite daughter. The carriage door stopped and Elizabeth stepped down, face alight with happiness as she took in her beloved family. Jane ran forward and embraced her sister.

'Oh Lizzie, how we have missed you.'

'I have longed to be here with you all.'

Jane put an arm around her shoulder and they commenced their walk into the house, each of the family greeting Elizabeth and welcoming her home. Elizabeth sighed in relief at being returned to her home, the smells of Longbourn, the familiar sounds.. she had missed all of it.

After taking the time to freshen up, she walked up the hallway to her father's study, she knocked lightly and waited for him to bid her entry. When the door opened she saw her father seated at his desk, removing his glasses from his face. 'Come in Lizzie.'

She entered and closed the door behind her, walking over to him and placing a kiss on his cheek before taking a seat beside him. 'Hello papa.'

His eyes seemed to scrutinize her and she wondered what he might see. 'I was sad to learn that you wished to extend your stay in Derbyshire, there has been very little sensible conversation here since you left.'

She smiled at him in good humour. 'Come now Papa, surely Jane has been able to entertain you during my soujourn?'

'Ha… if only. Jane has spent time with Mr Bingley and little with anyone else.' Elizabeth smiled, clearly pleased. 'In fact, I believe that she has some news that she would share with you.'

Elizabeth's face dropped, the shock and pleasure warring for precedence over her features. Her father nodded at her and she jumped from the chair and out of the room to hear the news from her sister herself. She burst into the parlour with very little ceremony to find Jane and Bingley sitting close to one another, both startled by her entrance. Jane smiled warmly at them both and Jane returned her knowing smile with a blush.

'Then it is true?'

'It is Lizzie.' Jane pushed herself to her feet and the two sisters embraced again. Mr Bingley also rose, a brilliant smile on his lips.

'When? How?'

Mr Bingley laughed easily. 'It would appear that we are to be brother and sister Miss Elizabeth.' She let go of Jane only to embrace Mr Bingley, who quite unexpecting any such gesture was nearly thrown off balance. He hugged her back awkwardly.

'I look forward to calling you brother, but you must learn to call me Elizabeth… I am so happy for you both.'

Stepping back she watched Bingley and Jane smile at one another, each wrapped up in their joy.

'I lost your sister once due to my own foolhardiness, I was adamant that I would not lose her again.'

Bingley slipped an arm around Jane's waist and gave her a gentle squeeze. The delight of all three was written plainly on their features. 'I am glad to hear it Mr Bingley. I wish to hear all about it this evening, I suppose that you will be joining us for dinner?'

Mr Bingley smiled broadly. 'If you will have me.'

'I suspect our mother will want to ensure you are fed at every meal at Longbourn to prevent you wasting away, lest the wedding be postponed.' She frowned suddenly. 'There is a date set for the wedding I suppose?'

'In five weeks Lizzie. In five weeks I shall be the happiest of creatures.' Jane smiled adoringly at Mr Bingley.

'You mean you could be happier than you are now?' Mr Bingley teased her and was rewarded with a blush.

Elizabeth took her sister's hand and squeezed it gently. 'I must return to our father, I have many questions for him. I just had to see for myself that it was indeed true.'

'It is, though I scarcely believe it myself sometimes.' Jane's expression showed her disbelief at her good fortune. Elizabeth felt a pang in her heart, if only she could experience such joy.

Elizabeth squeezed her hand once more in affection and left the parlour to return to her father's side. As she sat in her chair across from him he noted the wistful look on her face. 'Is everything as it should be Lizzie?'

She forced a smile for him. 'Indeed it is Papa, it is exactly as it should be.'

'Very good. Mr Bingley is a good sort of chap, I think he and Jane will do very well together.'

'Indeed they shall.' Elizabeth suddenly turned serious. 'But what of Lydia?'

Mr Bennet's face darkened. 'She is married, as you well know.'

'But how did this come about? I do not understand. Jane's letters suggested she was in Surrey, but had she always been there? What of the child? How was Mr Wickham found?'

She rattled off her questions and Mr Bennet pinched his brow in irritation. 'There are many things that even I am unsure of Lizzie, your uncle swears to me that he had no hand in certain things, but Lydia remains silent on the details and so we are not fully aware of the entire picture.' Mr Bennet pushed himself up from his chair and stood in front of the window, observing Mary, Kitty and Mrs Bennet in the gardens. 'She eloped with that scoundrel from Brighton, at first I believed them to have gone to Scotland, a quick check with the Inns along the road confirmed that could not be the case. Your uncle and I quickly ascertained that no marriage had taken place and that Lydia had gone to London. However, you were still in residence at Longbourn and so know this detail.'

Elizabeth nodded her agreement. 'Yes. But how was she discovered?'

'A solicitor came to Longbourn, a Mr Morris. He told me that he had discovered Mr Wickham, a client of his had employed him to search for Wickham. Apparently Mr Wickham had injured his daughter or other family member and he wished to find him, presumably to force a marriage, but that makes no sense given the outcome.' Elizabeth waited patiently for her father to continue. 'He told me that in his search for Mr Wickham, he had discovered Lydia. She was alone, near penniless and with child.'

Elizabeth closed her eyes. 'Stupid girl.'

Her father nodded in agreement. 'Mr Wickham was nowhere to be found. Lydia told Mr Morris that he had abandoned her two weeks prior. Supposedly after feeding this information back to his client, he was ordered to place Lydia with a family where she would be cared for and safe until Wickham could be found. He informed me that Lydia was in Surrey, and that if Mr Wickham could not be found she would remain there until the babe was born.' He moved to take a seat in front of his second eldest again.

'But Wickham was found.'

'Yes, he was. Shortly after my meeting with Mr Morris, Wickham was found and Mr Morris's client convinced Mr Wickham to marry Lydia.'

Elizabeth's face was contorted in confusion. 'I do not understand. Why if Mr Morris's client wished Mr Wickham to marry his family member, would he convince Mr Wickham to marry Lydia?'

'That is the part of it that makes little sense to me. I cannot imagine what sums must have been laid down to convince the scoundrel. But it is of little matter now, your uncle and I travelled to Surrey, witnessed the wedding and it is done.'

'Of little matter? Someone, someone we do not know has paid for Lydia's shame to be lessened. It makes no sense Papa. Who would do such a thing? Why would they do it?'

'Whoever this mysterious benefactor is, he must have held some sway over Mr Wickham to be able to produce a marriage for Lydia.'

Elizabeth was shocked indeed, she got very little information from Jane's letters, but this was not at all what she had expected. She had been under the impression that her father and uncle had arranged matters. There was little reason for anyone to rescue Lydia's reputation, or indeed that of her family. She frowned then, something dawning on her. 'Have you asked Mr Bingley of his knowledge of the matter?'

Mr Bennet nodded. 'Aye, but he is completely ignorant of any of the details, other than what he has been told by ourselves.' He smiled at Elizabeth. 'Indeed it is a mystery Lizzie. Perhaps the benefactor intends for it to remain that way, perhaps in the future he or she will be in touch to collect a debt from us. For now, let us be grateful that Lydia is not lost to us.'

'Yes Papa.' Elizabeth hung her head, her mind swirling with unanswered questions.

'Do not feel too sad for your sister, you will see her soon enough.'

'She means to come here?' She could barely hide the incredulity from her voice.

'Your mother longs to see her, before Mr Wickham takes up his post in Newcastle. He has a commission there I believe. I have advised that they may only stay for one evening. I think that one evening of distraction is more than my nerves can bear.'

'You sound more and more like Mama each day.' She teased him and he smiled tiredly.

'Yes, well run along now Lizzie, enjoy the quiet of Longbourn whilst you can. Lord knows I will be.'

She stood up and curtsyed before leaving the room.

Darcy watched his sister and Cousin speaking animatedly beside the pianoforte, indeed he had been blind to think that they could be a good match. Neither would be happy, the colonel would gain only material wealth, his sister was indeed lose everything that Elizabeth claimed she would. He was foolish to have thought otherwise, though he maintained that it was all for her own sake.

He thought back to the last time he spoke to Elizabeth, to the moment that his lips touched hers, tasting her tentatively. He felt her tremble beneath his fingertips, that she had not pushed him away spoke nothing of her desire though. He had wanted her to crave him in the way that he craved her, he had wanted to crush her body to his and pour the passion that he felt for her into his kiss. He knew that it would be a slow process, but he intended to earn her admiration and respect, even if he could not have her love.

He envied his friend, he learned the day before this that Mr Bingley had finally proposed to Jane Bennet. Bingley's poor corresponding skills could not mask his friend's happiness, he longed to feel the same. Though he felt a sense of triumph at convincing Elizabeth Bennet to be his wife, it was not the delight that he would have felt had she accepted his heart.

His Colonel stood from the pianoforte and made his way over to his cousin, Darcy forced a smile. 'Come Darce, it cannot be as bad as all that can it?'

'I'm afraid it is. The Doctor had little hope and even less of a prognosis.'

Colonel Fitzwilliam poured himself a brandy from the drinks table and sat next to Darcy. 'I don't understand, Georgiana told me that the Doctor means to call here on the morrow, if he is unsure, why does he continue to visit?'

'Dr Johnson has returned to London, another Doctor arrives tomorrow, Miss Elizabeth insisted on it.'

The Colonel raised an eyebrow and took a drink from his glass, leaning back in the chaise. 'Miss Elizabeth? What in blazes does she know of it?'

Darcy watched his sister playing, appreciating her skill on the instrument and sighed heavily. 'Miss Bennet was a guest at Pemberley this past month, she has struck up a friendship with Georgiana.'

'The same Miss Elizabeth from Kent? With the bewitching smile and talent for drawing more than two words from you at dinner?'

Darcy gave his cousin a sidelong glance. 'The very same.'

The Colonel smiled. 'Interesting.'

'What is interesting about it Richard?' Darcy's voice was terse, he was in no mood to humour his cousin this evening.

'You refuse to listen to anyone's request to seek the advice of another doctor according to Georgie's letters, but then on Miss Elizabeth's insistence, you concede.' The Colonel gave his cousin a nudge. 'Though whatever happened to the De Veres? I was under the impression that our visits would coincide?'

'Mr De Vere felt it necessary to return to his estate without notice.'

The Colonel frowned in confusion. 'I don't understand.. your letters suggested…'

'I know what my letters suggested… it did not come about as planned. I could not offer.' Darcy hung his head.

'What happened Darcy? Come now, you know that you can tell me anything in confidence.'

Darcy nodded, he looked to his sister. 'Not now, after dinner.'

The Colonel nodded his understanding.

After dinner the gentlemen excused themselves and retired to Darcy's study, the Colonel threw another log on the fire and turned to watch his cousin hobble to the sofa. 'The stick suits you Darcy.'

'You need not flatter me Richard, your room and dinner are free.'

The Colonel let out a bark of laughter. He poured two glasses and handed one to Darcy before settling in the chair opposite him. 'So tell me, what of the De Veres? You intimated that you planned to offer for De Vere's daughter.'

'Miss De Vere was everything that is lovely, indeed I fear that you would have found yourself quite taken by her.' He smiled at his cousin's roguish grin. 'Either fortunately, or unfortunately, her visit did indeed coincide with Miss Elizabeth's visit.' Darcy took a long drink from the glass. 'I realised that Miss De Vere lacked the quickness of mind that I admire in … in a lady of worth.'

'In short, you realised that Miss De Vere did not measure up to Miss Bennet?'

Darcy sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. 'In short.'

'I am amazed. Shocked. I knew in Kent that you admired her, I did not realise that it would affect your ability to offer for an eligible lady.'

'It did, it does. However, it was not the only impediment.'

'Oh?' Colonel Fitzwilliam raised his eyebrows in question.

'Miss De Vere it would appear was not affected by me either, she had no need of money nor station, and though I believe that she does not require affection in a match, she made it clear in no uncertain terms that she would not tie herself to an invalid.'

The Colonel frowned. 'She sounds like a very frank woman.'

'Indeed she was not, we had the unfortunate experience of overhearing her voice that particular opinion.'

'Georgiana heard?'

'As did Miss Bennet.' Darcy gave his cousin a rueful smile. 'So you see, the De Vere connection will never be made.'

'Well Darce, you sound better off.' The Colonel tipped his glass to him.

'If only that was where the story ended Richard.' Darcy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'My health is as you know worsening. I knew that I must act quickly.'

'What have you done?'

'I have asked Miss Bennet for the honour of her hand.' The Colonel made to push himself up a smile splitting his features, but Darcy's upheld hand stopped him immediately. 'Before you congratulate me, I have asked her in the most selfish of manners.'

'What do you mean?'

'My intention of inviting you here was to fashion an engagement between you and Georgiana.' The Colonel frowned and made to speak but Darcy interrupted him once more. 'I used this plan in order to force Miss Bennet to accept me.'

'What?'

'My sister and Miss Bennet formed a close relationship, almost as close as sisters. When she learned of my plans, she was outraged. She accused me of toying with Georgiana's future, of taking away my sister's chances for happiness in love. I hate to admit it, but she was right. I advised her that the only other way in which I might produce an heir would be to marry quickly, I advised her that she could either marry me, or Georgiana could be tied to you.'

'Darcy!' The Colonel was angered, his mein dark.

'You need not vent your frustration on me, you could make me feel no worse than I already do.'

'She is a gentleman's daughter Darcy, she deserves better than that!'

'She deserves the very best Richard, on that I will not argue with you.'

'She is a spirited young lady, has she no affection for you?'

'No, I fear she has not.' He emptied his glass and held it up to his cousin who stood and took it from him, quickly refilling it and handing it back.

'You love her.' It wasn't a question. Darcy simply nodded accepting the glass. 'You could not have attempted to woo her? Blackmail seemed the wisest option?'

'Yes, I thank you for the sterling advice Richard.. but in answer no, I could not attempt to woo her.'

The Colonel returned to his seat and Darcy sighed tiredly. 'There is more?'

'It is a sad and embarrassing tale to tell Richard.'

'The very best kind Darcy, pray tell.'

Darcy stared into the fire, ready to share the mortification of his encounter with Elizabeth Bennet in Kent earlier that year.

Elizabeth laid across the foot of the bed as Jane sat at the head brushing her hair. 'Tell me, how did Mr Bingley propose Jane?'

'He was very sweet Lizzie, the perfect gentleman. He called upon us every day following your departure to Derbyshire, he even rode through the pouring rain to spend time with us.'

'With you, you mean?'

Jane blushed and smiled. 'I suppose you are correct. He told me that he wanted to give me no reason to think that his affection had changed.'

'I am certain it never will, I have never met two people more suited.'

'A few days ago, we were walking the gardens and he presented me with a rose, one of the last of the season. Then he told me that no beauty could compare to mine, that he loved me, that he had always loved me and he hoped that he could spend the rest of our lives proving that he would not be persuaded away from me ever again.'

Lizzie smiled genuinely, her eyes welling with tears for her sister. 'I am so very happy for you Jane. You deserve every happiness in this life.'

'As do you Lizzie. Tell me, were there any young eligible gentlemen in Derbyshire?'

Elizabeth's mind immediately flashed to Mr Darcy, to his dark brooding gaze, the heat of his fingers on her neck as his lips softly caressed her own. She forced a smile for her sister and shook her head. 'None to speak of Jane… I shall never be as happy as you.'

The pang of guilt gnawed at her heart as she acknowledged her untruth. She was unsure how she might broach the subject of Mr Darcy with her family, they believed her to despise the man. How wrong her family were, she was certain now that he was the only man that could ever bring her true happiness, the same joy that her sister was experiencing. She was envious of her sister and that pained her further. She thought ahead, to returning to Pemberley, to becoming his wife. The word seemed so foreign to her. It petrified her, yet for some inexplicable reason that fear also excited her. She knew not how she would do it, but she was determined to win some affection from him, to make him feel some of what he claimed he had felt that fateful day in Kent. Yawning Jane smiled at her.

'To bed Lizzie, Mrs Wickham arrives early tomorrow.'

Lizzie rolled her eyes and pushed herself from the bed. 'Mrs Wickham indeed.'

Jane smiled affectionately at her sister and they bid each other goodnight. Elizabeth climbed into her bed and blew out the lantern, she pulled the covers to her chin and stared into the darkness, she could almost smell his masculine scent on her skin, feel the tingle of his lips against hers. She knew she should feel joy, the same joy that Jane felt at being married to the man that she loved, but all she could feel was a deep seated sadness. Silently, she allowed the tears to fall as she allowed her heart and mind to return to Pemberley and the arms of Mr Darcy.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry for the delay, the last chapter received a bit of a mixed bag when it came to reviews. I give up on the De Veres enigma, if I could go back I would change Mr De Vere being a college acquaintance. Someone also noted that Mr Darcy smirked often, I don't know, I suppose in my head, in the comfort of his own home he is more at ease and he smirks lol. I hope it doesn't take too much away from the story and doesn't put anyone off too much. Thank you again for everyone who takes the time to review, I'm honestly appreciative for all praise and criticism, and I try to do better in each chapter. **

**I realise that someone mentioned that Elizabeth should be intelligent enough to ascertain that Darcy loves her, but insecurities in my opinion can sometimes cloud the sharpest mind. Let us not forget that it wasn't that long ago that he had planned on proposing marriage to another woman. **

**I love reading fanfiction, I love seeing a different side to the characters in everyone's stories. **

**So, in the next chapter the Wickham's will arrive, Darcy's condition worsens but the new Doctor might be able to give us a diagnosis and Colonel Fitzwilliam gives Darcy some sound advice. I'll see you all on the other side. **


	10. To Netherfield

**I'm sorry for the delay folks. I'll apologise in advance for any grammatical errors. I'm a beginner after all. **

Elizabeth had woken, unrested and anxious for the day to be over. Lydia was to return to Longbourn this morning and she was not at all feeling prepared for it. She had spent much of the night contemplating her relationship with her future husband. She did not know how she would bear a full month away from him, but at the same time it seemed like not time enough. She knew that she needed to work through her confused feelings, to determine a course of action. Georgiana had promised to write to her often and keep her abreast of any changes to her brother's health, she'd also promised to update her on the outcome of the new Doctor's opinion on Mr Darcy's health.

Leaving Derbyshire had been a hard decision to make, but she was confident that it was the correct decision. Being so close to the man had left her entirely confused and unable to think in an intelligent and rational manner. Then there was the matter of telling her family that she was engaged to Mr Darcy, what would they think of her, what would her father think of her?

Hearing a commotion downstairs, Elizabeth felt dread rise in the pit of her stomach, the Wickhams had arrived. Pushing herself from the bed she made her way from the room and to the stairs, descending slowly to join the rest of the family at the front of the house. When she arrived, Mr Wickham was handing Lydia down from the carriage. She noticed that her sister did indeed look well, a small swell of her stomach proved that she was indeed with child. Mrs Bennet was the first to fawn over her favourite daughter, pulling her into an embrace whilst Mr Wickham stood beside his wife with his usual pleasing smile, she noticed that he worked very hard to avoid the eyes of her father, and indeed herself.

'Oh my child, how well you look. And to be with child so soon! You have done your husband a great service, I am certain you will bear a son.'

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and glanced towards her father who stood with a severe expression. His jaw tightened as he listened to the ramblings of his wife and youngest.

'Oh Mama, I am so happy. To think that I, the youngest, am married before even Jane!'

'And Mr Wickham, what a handsome figure you cut…but what is this nonsense of Newcastle! You cannot think to take my Lydia and grandchild away from me!'

Mr Wickham smiled, it made Elizabeth want to scream in frustration. 'My duties call me to the North Ma'am and I could not be parted from your daughter.'

Mrs Bennet smiled in appreciation of his pretty words, but inwardly Elizabeth wished to call him out on it. How quickly her mother appeared to forget that Mr Wickham had been bribed to marry her daughter, how quickly she seemed to overlook his abandonment of her favourite. Unable to listen any longer to his deception she turned to enter the house, seeing that her father was of the same mind. Their eyes met and understanding passed between them, Mr Bennet it would appear would be passing this visit in his study, without the company of Mr Wickham.

Once the family returned to the parlour, sans Mr Bennet, Elizabeth took up a chair in the corner of the room, half turning from the occupants and applied herself to embroidering a handkerchief, attempting to block out much of the frivolous chatter of her mother, Lydia and Kitty. Sadly, her mother was blessed with such a voice that could not be entirely ignored and so she was forced to attend to much of the conversation that passed.

'And Mrs Wickham, your dear sister Jane is now engaged to her Mr Bingley… I knew it would be so. The man could not keep away from her, such a beauty that she is.'

Jane blushed and looked at her mother helplessly. 'Mama'

'Well Jane, take some lessons from your younger sister, with child already… providing her fine husband with an heir so soon.' Mrs Bennet's expression was smug.

Lydia whined in her normal manner 'I did not wish to be with child so soon, soon I will be unable to attend balls or visit with friends.. it is a tiring business and I find I do not get on with it at all.'

'Nonsense child, it is your duty to your husband. He expects it of you, is that not right Mr Wickham?'

Mr Wickham looked between the women helplessly. 'Er… we had not expected a family so soon, but I shall not be disappointed as long as it is a son.'

Elizabeth looked up at the three conversants in disgust. 'Then you will be disappointed if my sister bears a daughter?' All eyes in the room turned to her. 'That seems uncharitable does it not Mr Wickham, I had it in my mind that you were rather fond of girls.'

Her mother frowned, not quite understanding her meaning, Lydia was quite uninterested in her sister's barbs but Mr Wickham understood her meaning perfectly. Before he could answer, Elizabeth returned her eyes to the task in front of her, ending her part in the conversation.

The man was a cad, a rake. Lydia was still ignorant to the trouble that she had caused her family, or

she wished to remain ignorant of the hurt that she had caused. It made Elizabeth sick. She felt a presence by her side and noted Mr Wickham had drawn up alongside her. He sat in a chair across from her and folded his legs, brushing a piece of dust from his trousers.

'I understand that you have been staying in Derbyshire this past month sister.'

'You understand correctly.'

'With the Darcys?' Elizabeth inclined her head in the affirmative. 'And how do you find them? Has Mr Darcy much improved in your estimation?'

She glared at him, fire in her eyes and a defiant tilt of her chin. 'He is the best of men Mr Wickham, shy, proud perhaps… but in essentials he is an honest, intelligent man.'

'You have come to admire him?'

'Who could not admire him? I find that he and his sister are the most agreeable people I have had the pleasure of knowing in recent times, along with his cousin and Mr Bingley of course.'

Mr Wickham, if he felt her barb, did not display any discomfort. 'I am surprised at such a change in your opinion of the man.'

'It would seem that one needs to rely on their own mind when sketching his character, rather than the testimony of others. He gives his friendship where he finds worth.' She pulled her eyes away from him, unable to look upon him any longer.

Mr Wickham, sensing that he had been dismissed, stood and bowed, returning to her sister's side. The blush that crept up Elizabeth's face was a result of her anger only.

For another half hour, she listened to their incessant chatter about nothing of consequence before she dismissed herself, unable to bear the anger that she felt, and the disgust at the couple's disregard for anyone other than themselves.

Jane followed her from the room, watching as Elizabeth tied her bonnet around her neck. 'Are you well Lizzie?'

Elizabeth sighed in frustration. 'How can you bear it Jane? How can you listen to them speaking as though nothing of any import has passed?'

Jane took up her own bonnet and coat and quickly dressed to walk with her sister. 'You must not let it affect you Lizzie.'

Elizabeth's face displayed her incredulity. 'Jane, even you must feel some vexation. That Lydia's actions might have discouraged Mr Bingley's attentions must have crossed your mind.'

Jane took her sister's arm and the two girls departed the house to wander around the gardens. 'I admit that it did cross my mind Lizzie, I feared that Lydia's disgrace might have been an obstacle too great to overcome, but his constancy throughout our family's troubles convinced me that he must have some great depth of feeling for me.'

Elizabeth squeezed her sister's arm. 'Indeed he does Jane. You are fortunate to have met such a man, any man half Mr Bingley's worth would have fled.'

She allowed her thoughts to turn to Mr Darcy, there were so many unanswered questions in her mind regarding that man. The most pressing question related to his feelings for her, did he love her, did he have any feelings for her at all? He required an heir urgently, that much was obvious, but was that the only reason that he deigned to offer for her again… she had but one short month to come to terms with the change in her circumstances, to come to terms with the change in her feelings for him.

'You seem unhappy Lizzie.' Jane stopped and stared at her sister in concern. 'Pray be honest with me… were you in love with Mr Wickham?'

Elizabeth sighed and smiled at her sister. 'I fancy myself more in love with Mr Collins, than I do Mr Wickham.'

Both dissolved into giggles and Jane linked her arm with her sister's once again as they began to walk. 'I am happy to hear you say it Lizzie. I could not bear to think you slighted by a man for Lydia's favour.'

'I assure you Jane my heart is quite safe from the likes of Mr Wickham.'

'Will you share with me your pain?'

Elizabeth smiled gently. 'It is not a pain that I bear, merely a conundrum, that even you my dear sister will not be able to assist me with.'

Jane nodded, her lips drawn in a tight smile. 'Has it to do with Mr Darcy?'

Elizabeth stopped then, shocked at her sister's perceptive query. 'Why do you mention Mr Darcy?'

'A sadness seems to steal across your face whenever he is mentioned Lizzie, like something terrible has befallen him, or that you have disappointed hopes in regards to the gentleman.'

Elizabeth forced a smile. 'I have no disappointed hopes in relation to the man Jane. You can rest easy, Mr Darcy is a good man and I feel that I understand him a little better than I did before I left for Derbyshire, though perhaps not so much as I would like…' Jane was about to interrupt when Lizzie drew her attention to the path from Netherfield. 'Your Mr Bingley has come Jane.'

A slow and easy smile spread across Jane's features and Elizabeth squeezed her arm before releasing her, Jane hurried out of the gate and up the path to meet her betrothed. From where she stood, Elizabeth could see her sister throw herself into Mr Bingley's arms, and when she saw them steal a kiss she blushed and averted her eyes, returning to the house, her mind full of Mr Darcy's kiss.

Later that evening, after the dinner courses had been cleared, Elizabeth joined her father in his study. She could no longer listen to the simpering of her mother and sister, nor the smooth tales of her Brother in Law. Mr Bingley, good as he was seemed happy enough to oblige him, though she believed that she had witnessed a cool aloofness in his manner when conversing with Mr Wickham that she had not witnessed before. It pleased her to know that he would not be taken in by her Brother's false charms.

Mr Bennet looked up from his book as she entered and closed the door behind her. Taking a seat he offered a warm smile. 'You could take no more of the Wickham's either Lizzie?'

She smiled and shook her head. 'Indeed Papa, they will ruin one another.'

'Perhaps you are right, but at least they will now do it within the bounds of propriety. Lydia is Mr Wickham's concern now. I will always love her, and she is always welcome at Longbourn, but I am not ungrateful that her virtue is no longer my concern.' Elizabeth looked down at her hands thoughtfully. 'I am glad Lizzie, that I do not need to depart with you, with Jane leaving soon I could not bear for the last sensible person on the estate to leave me.'

She turned her eyes to him, guilt gnawing at her insides. The events with Lydia these past months had aged her father and though she longed to tell him, knew that she must tell him, about Mr Darcy, but she found that her courage had deserted her. 'I shall have to leave you one day Papa.'

He looked thoughtful, a little sad at that. 'Yes, but thankfully not any time soon. I must say I am glad to have never met the acquaintance of any man that I would deem to be worthy of your hand.'

She blanched and looked away, his brows knit together in concern. 'Lizzie? What is the matter?'

Forcing a smile she took his hands in hers. 'T'is nothing, I was simply thinking about how much I will miss Jane when she becomes Mrs Bingley.' He squeezed her hands gently and nodded. 'Though, you must know Papa, when I do accept a gentleman, it will be because I love him with all of my heart, and that I know I can respect and trust him.'

Offering a sad smile Mr Bennet nodded in understanding. 'I know Lizzie, I know. That does not mean I cannot dread the day in the meantime, and then when that day comes, I will wish you joy.'

She could feel tears well in her eyes and offered her father a watery smile. 'Thank you Papa.'

Knowing that she must tell her father soon, she decided to enjoy the remainder of the evening in his company as his favourite daughter, and not as the future Mrs Darcy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darcy tucked his shirt back into his breeches as the Doctor placed his instruments back into his leather bound bag.

'So, have you any idea?'

Doctor Taylor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 'Typhus, Mr Darcy.'

Mr Darcy shrugged into his waistcoat. 'Typhus? It cannot be.. Typhus causes a rash Doctor Taylor, indeed I have seen it with my own eyes.'

'I'm afraid that Typhus does not always present with a rash, I am confident in my diagnosis Mr Darcy. That you have survived this long is a positive sign in itself. You are strong and your body seems to be capable of defeating the illness, or at least from slowing it's progression.'

'It simply cannot be Typhus doctor, I know this as I have already survived Typhus as a child.' Mr Darcy finished dressing and turned to the doctor who had a thoughtful expression on his face. 'My understanding is that Typhus cannot be caught again.'

'That is the general belief Mr Darcy, however it is not an accurate assertion. Doctor Johnson is well respected in his field, however your earlier exposure to Typhus may be why he was unable to afford a diagnosis. I assure you, having witnessed the disease in childhood and then those who have suffered a recurrence that what you suffer from is indeed Typhus.'

Darcy rubbed his chin and ran his hand through his hair. 'You are certain?'

'I would not say it if I were not. I have travelled some many miles to call on you Sir, but I did not come to provide you with a false diagnosis.'

'I thank you for your services Doctor Taylor, truly I am grateful.' Darcy slumped into the chaise he took a deep breath. 'Will this consume me?'

The Doctor lowered himself onto a chair. 'At this point it is hard to be certain. Each case is different, every patient individual. What you have described to me is indeed symptomatic of the disease. It may be some many months before we know how you will fare, but I am willing to assist you in any way that I can.'

Darcy closed his eyes. 'I refuse leeches or blood letting Doctor.'

The Doctor chuckled and smiled. 'That is fortunate, because I do not agree with either practices, and certainly not for this condition. Indeed, other than ensuring that you remain hydrated and well fed, with plenty of exposure to the sun and fresh air there is little that can be done for the ailment. You will need to be monitored every few weeks to determine the progress of the disease.'

'I am dying, am I not?' He couldn't believe any outcome other than his demise.

'As I said Mr Darcy, that you have survived as long as this already speaks in your favour.' He pushed himself up from the chair and collected his bag. 'I will call on you again tomorrow. In the meantime I would be grateful if you could request your man to recommend a nearby Inn.'

'I have taken the liberty of preparing a room for you Dr Taylor, I would not have you travel all this distance to assess me and then turn you out into the cold.'

'I thank you for your kindness Mr Darcy.' The Doctor bowed to his host.

'Jenkins, please show Dr Taylor to his rooms and instruct the cook to set another place for dinner.'

The Doctor smiled at the young man gratefully. 'I will do my best to rid you of this scourge Mr Darcy, my methods, though perhaps considered unorthodox in my professional circles, are non-invasive and aimed at making you well enough to fight this.'

Mr Darcy inclined his head in acknowledgment, and once the Doctor left the room with his man he sighed heavily, leaning his head into his hands. Finally he had a name for this illness, finally he had some idea what it was that he must overcome. He had beaten this illness once in his childhood, but the memories of the procedures he endured had not left him, he would beat this disease again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days following the Wickham's departure were quiet and easy. Kitty and Mary seemed to be developing a deeper friendship, and Kitty who was born a natural follower was even beginning to show some interest in the scripture and sermons that Mary was so fond of. Elizabeth was certain it was more due to Kitty's lack of entertainment than a genuine interest, but some sensible learning could do no wrong in Elizabeth's eyes. Perhaps, given time, Kitty would bring out a lighter side in her most serious sister. Yes, she believed that the two could be good for one another. Jane was often busy with her Fiance, and though they were gracious enough to try and involve her in their conversations for the first time in her life, Elizabeth felt that she did not fit here any longer.

She could feel the changes coming, they were almost as palpable as the changing seasons. Glad that she had returned to Longbourn, she would be even more glad to return to Pemberley. Being there, she had felt that she was missing her home, her family…she had taken for granted that nothing would have changed, when in fact everything had.

With Lydia's departure, and Jane's betrothal Elizabeth even found time to have meaningful conversations with her mother. Something that had rarely happened before the five Bennet sisters' futures were secured. She was content, and in turn she was ready to give up her childhood home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks had passed since Elizabeth Bennet had returned to Hertfordshire, and each day that he received no word of her brought him a stronger sense of unease. With each passing day, he had not heard from Mr Bennet, and now at the end of his second week without the lady, he had determined that she had not spoken with her father.

He wished to tell Georgiana of his marrying Elizabeth, but something held him back. He knew it to be the fear of a further rejection at her hands. His happiness rested entirely with her, he could not be shamed in front of his sister, not when she expected him to guide her through her own romances. Determined was he that he would not fail, that he would be the brother that she could look up to, yet inside with each passing day his façade was crumbling further. He would wait, wait until he determined that Miss Elizabeth Bennet would indeed be his, he was set on having her and if he must he would make it impossible for her to refuse him.

Colonel Fitzwilliam, noticing his Cousin's distraction crossed the floor of the study and perched on the edge of the chair in front of Darcy's desk.

'What troubles you Cousin? You are still thinking of Miss Bennet?'

'There is still no word Richard. She has changed her mind.'

Richard sighed impatiently. 'We cannot keep this from Georgiana any longer, she has a right to know if you are engaged or if you are not. We must off to Hertfordshire.' Darcy's eyes snapped up to meet his Cousin's. 'Come now Darce, you and I both know it, you need to be there to speak to Mr Bennet. You have given her ample opportunity to do so, clearly she has not, else he would have written.'

It wasn't only the fact that he would be reneging on his promise to allow her to speak to her father, but also the fragility of his health that made him apprehensive about making the move back to Hertfordshire, though he longed to see her once again. 'She is not the type of woman to trifle with a man's feelings Richard, she said that she will speak to her father, we must trust that she will.'

'But when? She has had a fortnight to do so! What if something has befallen her?'

'Then I am certain that Bingley would have let me know.'

'Are you certain?' Richard knew what he was playing at, he knew Darcy's weakness for the woman in question but he could no longer forgo Darcy's brooding and melancholy.

With a start, Darcy realised that he was not certain at all. Bingley was a slow correspondent at best and it may not have occurred to Bingley that there was any need to write. He nodded slowly. 'We must come up with a reason to be in the neighbourhood.'

The Colonel suddenly realised that his Cousin was more deeply involved than he had initially thought, or that the illness was slowing his wits somewhat. 'And Bingley, your best friend's wedding, that is not enough of a reason?'

Shaking his head with a rueful smile Darcy laughed. 'Yes, indeed, you are quite correct. Too long have I been feeling sorry for my own circumstances, that I had quite forgotten my friend's joy. We shall return, I will send an express to Bingley today.'

'At last, I cannot bear this womanly drama. I think I should much prefer to grow old a bachelor.'

Darcy raised a brow 'We both know that to be impossible Richard, you hold the opposite sex in too high a regard.'

The Colonel gave his Cousin a rakish grin. 'Indeed Darce, indeed I do.' The Colonel pushed himself to his feet. 'I will inform Georgiana and make the arrangements.'

Darcy nodded gratefully at his Cousin, suddenly thankful to not have to exert his energy, he would require it for the journey back to Hertfordshire, and back to Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth, returning from her morning walk, untied the ribbons of her bonnet and dropped it onto the chaise in the hallway as she made her way to the parlour. She was cheerful this morning and she felt lighter than she had in the past couple of weeks since returning home. Pushing open the parlour door with a bright smile on her face she was stunned to find Mr Bingley had brought an extended party with him for his visit. There stood Mr Darcy next to Colonel Fitzwilliam, and Georgiana was seated next to Kitty. Mrs Bennet craned her neck around her chair and rolled her eyes at her daughter.

'There you are Lizzie. Where have you been?'

Her smile had now entirely vanished as she met the dark eyes of Mr Darcy, she did not tear them away as she answered her mother. 'Oakham Mount Mother.' She dropped a quick curtsy and the men bowed. 'Mr Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam.' She turned to Georgiana and saw that her young friend was regarding her with a warm smile. 'Miss Darcy.' Mr Bingley laughed and Elizabeth blushed. 'Of course, Mr Bingley, good day to you too.'

'Do not mind me Miss Elizabeth, it is good to know that you welcome me as you do your own family.' He grinned at her but she could not find the concentration to return his smile.

Georgiana excused herself from Kitty's side and over to Elizabeth's. 'Lizzie! Oh I am so happy to see you. Are you very surprised?'

Looking back to Mr Darcy before dragging her eyes back to Georgiana she took the young girl's hands and squeezed them, forcing some cheer into her voice. 'Indeed I am. I cannot believe you copncealed such a scheme.'

'T'was my Brother and Cousin's idea. I believe that they wished to surprise you!'

Her eyes met Mr Darcy's again. 'I am very much surprised.' Mr Darcy was staring at her, his mask impacable, she had no way to read his thoughts. The Colonel, sensing that the room's occupants were picking up on the tension between Mr Darcy and the object of his affections strode towards her to at least break the eye contact.

'Miss Bennet. I was sorely disappointed to have missed you in Derbyshire, indeed, I insisted that we travel here as soon as was reasonable before Mr Bingley's wedding so that I might renew our acquaintance.' She smiled warmly at him, the man was too agreeable.

'I am honoured Colonel. I was sorry that our meeting was not to be. Tell me, when did you arrive?'

'Late last evening.' He studied her face closely. 'Indeed, my Cousin feels that he had some business that has not been concluded to his satisfaction in the area. I feel that he would not have agreed to impose on Bingley until nearer to the wedding if he had not felt an urgency in resolving his matters.'

Elizabeth looked at her hands, fully understanding his meaning. From the corner of her eyes, she could see her mother regarding her and the Colonel with interest. It would not do to have her mother believe that she held the Colonel in any regard, other than that of a friend.

'And what regiment are you stationed with Colonel.' Elizabeth almost jumped when she realised that her Mother was addressing the Colonel directly, but she was grateful for the distraction that she provided, which was long enough for her to approach Mr Darcy at the back of the room whilst the Colonel obliged her Mother.

Mr Darcy had turned away from the room, his back to the occupants, his eyes fixed on the gardens before him. He felt her presence however and she had noticed the tightening of his shoulders. 'I did not expect you Mr Darcy.'

'I felt that I must come. You asked that I allow you to speak to your father directly. I know that you have not done so.' She bit her lip and hung her head in shame. 'It leads me to believe that you are no longer party to our agreement, that you wish it to be forgotten…'

Her eyes widened 'No!' The words came out quicker and louder than she had anticipated and the eyes of the room fell upon them. She scanned the room nervously, but the Colonel drew them all back into conversation. When she turned back to look at Mr Darcy, he was regarding her with a curious expression. 'Forgive me Sir. You are correct, I have not spoken to my Father. There have been a great many changes here and he is feeling them keenly. I have never been unable to talk to him, but I find myself now short of the courage I require to speak with him.'

'I will not pretend to understand why.'

'I do not wish to retract my agreement Mr Darcy. My father, he knows of my.. my..'

'Dislike of me?' She sighed in defeat. 'It is no matter Miss Bennet. You made your feelings clear in Kent, there is no reason to suppose that your family were not aware of them.'

'You are not angry?'

'Angry? No. No I am not.' He closed his eyes and sighed. 'I did not give a good impression of myself when I entered the neighbourhood, I cannot expect anyone to think highly of me.'

She was surprised, his pride was not drawing him into anger. 'I think highly of you Sir.' Her words were whispered and her cheeks flamed, she heard a harp intake of breath from him and his dark eyes held hers, searching.

'And no longer despise me?' She shook her head, her intelligent brain was taking in his features, analysing his expression, he seemed hopeful, but pale… in fact his forehead seemed to present a sheen of perspiration.

'Mr Darcy? Are you quite well Sir?' he closed his eyes and took short shallow breaths, she could tell that he might fall unconscious at any moment and so slipped her arm into his and guided him to a chair. Miss Darcy who had been watching the entire scene play out was over at their side in seconds, a look of concern on her features.

'Fitzwilliam?'

'I am well. Perhaps a glass of water?'

Elizabeth made her way to the table and poured a glass, pressed it into both of his hands, clasping her soft warm hands around his until he was able to hold the glass steadily, their eyes holding. Georgiana looked at their hands in interest. Drawing her hands back, Elizabeth looked to Georgiana. 'Perhaps it would be best to have Mr Darcy returned to Netherfield.'

The young girl nodded. 'I am right here Miss Bennet.' His voice was terse.

'For now Mr Darcy… but for how much longer.' Her tone would not be opposed and Georgiana had to stifle a smile. She pushed herself up from the table and made her way to the Colonel to inform him of their intentions to leave. Mr Darcy's face showed his annoyance but Elizabeth simply tilted her chin up at him in defiance. 'You may pout all you wish Mr Darcy, but I assure you, if you mean to take away Mr Bennet's favourite daughter, you will require your strength for your application.'

The annoyance disappeared from the young man's features. She wished him to speak to her Father. He had not suspected that their meeting would go so well and that progress would be made so quickly. His eyes warmed and darkened all at once. 'If that is your wish Miss Bennet.'

She smiled shyly. 'That is my wish Mr Darcy.'

He nodded. 'I may not be in the best of health to return to Longbourn tomorrow. Come to Netherfield. There is much we must discuss.'

Drawing in a deep breath she nodded. 'I will come.'

Before anything further could be discussed the Colonel approached and shook his head. 'Darcy, it seems that you will do just about anything to be out of company.'

'For once Colonel, I am reluctant to leave.' His eyes never left Elizabeth's and she blushed under his intense gaze. The Colonel smiled at the pair before him. This was proving to be a much easier expedition than he had first imagined.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Apologies for the delay again. I really didn't know where to go with this chapter. I had an idea for the story, but some of the reviews knocked my confidence a little. I suppose that people were confused when Elizabeth chose to return to Longbourn. In her defence, she was confused, had delayed her return to Longbourn on two occasions already and she was eager to be with her family and find out the truth of her younger sister's marriage. Her feelings for Darcy and her insecurities surrounding his feelings for her were also partly what drive her away. She is intelligent yes, but time and space are sometimes required in times like this.

I hope that I haven't lost too many of you, and that you are aren't overly frustrated with this chapter. Though not entirely free from their earlier misunderstandings, I hope that this chapter shows them moving on from those misunderstandings, more on Elizabeth's side and Darcy will be able to move past his insecurities in the next couple of chapters.


End file.
